


Of Love and Lasers

by LionHeart111



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Forced Turbo Transformation, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Heroes to Villains, Laserblast and Boxman are a couple of idiots, Laserblast was Adopted by Greyman, Lemon, Lord Boxman is a Good Dad, M/M, Mr. Logic is a Pure Boi, Possession, Set in the Past, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionHeart111/pseuds/LionHeart111
Summary: Laserblast felt an unbidden blush come to his cheeks, realizing that this Lad Boxman fellow had done all this for him. It would be flattering, if this guy wasn't evil."So, I'm...you're first?" Laserblast asked shyly, kicking his feet around."I...guess you could say that." Lord Boxman responded, averting his eyes as he face became flush. 'Cob, he looks so cute.' Laserblast thought, then pushed that thought to the back of his mind.Boxman and Laserblast were never meant to met this way, not like this, not now. But, by some twist of the fates, they did, and now they need to face the consequences of their meeting.





	1. First Time They Met

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, in this timeline, let's assume Laserblast was raised by Dr. Greyman and POINT Prep.

Laserblast let out a dissatisfied sigh: yet another day wasted. It had been nearly a year since the POINT member had begun experiments to improve his powers. He had always had an interest in biochemistry, but had only recently used his knowledge.

Of course, his teammates never knew, especially not Silverspark. He couldn't stand the thought of them looking at them with pity in their eyes and say "he didn't need more powers." Like they knew how he felt. They had all been chosen because they were the best, because they were powerful, not because their adoptive father was one of the most prominent members of the team.

So, without his friends knowing, he had bought an old donut shop and suited it up with all the equipment needed to fit his needs. Laserblast had found these balls of naturally occurring energy, glorbs, served his needs best. These glorbs were like a power explosion, transforming any hero into a crimefighting machine. They were easily to modify.

And yet, through a cruel twist of irony, the superhero found his body could not accept the glorbs. The last time he tried to use one on himself, he nearly passed out from low blood pressure.

With a huff, the hero threw off his lab coat and shoved his visor back on. He flicked the lights off and walked casually to the front, keys swinging on his finger. With his secret experiments, Laserblast couldn't take chances of being discovered; just last week, two heroes had accidentally entered the shop looking for donuts. Somehow, through his utter state of panic, he had gotten them both out of there, saying they were under "remodeling," but now he learned his lesson to lock the front door.

With the lock clicking in place, Laserblast jiggled the knob a bit to ensure it was bolted. Nodding in satisfaction, he pocketed the key and made his way down the sidewalk, whistling casually.

It was nearly dark by the time he got out, the sky filled with red, orange, and pink. _ "Everyone back at POINT probably haven't eaten," _Laserblast thought to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He pulled out a hundred, left behind from last week by a grateful hostage. _Heh, I could be nice and pick up a pizza. Let's see, Foxtail and El-Bow would want meatlovers, Sparks will definitely want pepperoni. Rippy Roo would just want breaksticks, and dad would want something exotic, maybe-"_

Before Laserblast could finish his thought, he was hit in the gut by an unseen force. He fell to his knees, the wind being knocked out of him. Before he could react, he felt a prick in his neck. Electricity coursed through his body, and he collapsed to the ground. As his vision blurred, he could see a round shape approach him, something white and green.

And then it went black.

* * *

"Oh, this is so exciting Logic! I finally caught one, now those villains on the board will have to take me seriously!"

As Laserblast felt his consciousness return to him, he realized his hands were tied around his back. He felt tight nylon rope around his abdomen and arms, making it impossible to move. He kicked his legs, and found they were also bound by rope. He also felt nothing but air as he kicked, indicating he must be hanging from the ceiling. Well, crud.

"Oh, he's waking up! Places, Logic, Places!" An excited, nasally voice announced, and Laserblast could hear rustling in the distance.

"Affirmative. I am turning the lights on now." Another voice, monotone as humanly possible, answered in the darkness.

Suddenly, the lights came to life, nearly blinding the superhero. He winced, shutting his eyes quickly. They had left his helmet on, which was somewhat of a relief. Of course, with his arms bound behind his back, he couldn't activate the lasers in his visor.

Blinking a few times, the hero looked in front of him to see two forms. One was some sort of hybrid, about five feet in height and a little overweight. He had light green skin, dark green hair, and a _chicken arm? _Part of his eye was missing, replaced with robot parts. He wore a white long sleeved, a black tie and black suspenders.

The other was a grey robot, about the same height as the hybrid. He had green eyes and a lime green energy core on his chest. He also wore a green jacket, which was opened up. He stared at the hero with no emotion on his face, his mouth a neutral line.

"Ah, so you finally decided to join us, _Laserblast!" _The hybrid called out with a flamboyance, a big smirk on his face. "You must be wondering who I am! I am Lad Boxman, and this is my robot partner, Mr. Logic."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Laserblast." Mr. Logic, that must have been his name, bowed as he said this. Lad Boxman scowled, elbowing the robot.

"That's not what I wanted you to say!" The villain yelled-whispered, giving his partner a side-glance.

"Mrrrrpph whrrrrphh mrrr mrrrphhhh?!" Laserblast tried to speak, but found his mouth filled with cloth.

Lad Boxman glanced back to the superhero. "What was that? Sorry, forgot to remove the gag. Logic, if you could?"

Nodding, Logic extended his robot arm to reach the superhero, who was a good ten feet away. The robot gently removed the gag, being careful not to hurt the hero. Then, he zipped his arm away as quickly as it came.

"Now, you were saying?" Lad Boxman asked his captive politely, gesturing to the hero with his hand. He was acting as if Laserblast came over for a spot of tea.

Laserblast glared at the villain, mouth set in a snarl. "I said, who are you and what am I doing here?!"

"Ah, I am so glad you asked. I actually created a little presentation on that topic." lad Boxman explained excitedly, as Logic wheeled in a whitescreen and projector. Logic handed Boxman the remote to projector and then stepped to the side, arms behind his back. "Thank you, Logic."

Laserblast rolled his eyes under his mask at the ego of this villain. Cob, it was one of those villains, again. Well, Laserblast had time to kill. His team would have to realize he was gone eventually, and worst thing this guy could do was bore him to death.

"Now, then, it all began at the laboratory at POINT Headquarters, where an experiment with a chicken and glorbs went wrong..." Lad Boxman trailed off as he began to repeatedly click the control for the projector. Laserblast could hear music playing from the projector, something obscure from the 80s, but nothing was on the projector. "Come on, what in cob's-Logic! Why is there music playing and no video?!"

"Oh, they are on two separate tapes." Logic answered, rolling on the balls of its feet.

The supervillain let out a loud groan, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. "I feel like I want to ask why, but I know I'm going to be mad at the answer."

"Uh, you know, when most villains kidnap a hero, they don't set up visual aids for their ramblings." Laserblast remarked, tilting his head as he said this.

Boxman threw the remote to the floor with a dramatic sigh. Logic rubbed Boxman's back as the villain went on, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, well, this is my first kidnapping and I wanted it to go just perfect."

Laserblast felt an unbidden blush come to his cheeks, realizing that this Lad Boxman fellow had done all this for him. It would be flattering, if this guy wasn't evil.

"So, I'm...you're first?" Laserblast asked shyly, kicking his feet around.

"I...guess you could say that." Lord Boxman responded, averting his eyes as he face became flush. _'Cob, he looks so cute.'_ Laserblast thought, then pushed that thought to the back of his mind. "What are your thoughts so far?"

"Well, it was smart of you to tie up both my arms and legs. Most villains just do the arms, which makes it easier for heroes to escape." Laserblast began. He remembered the last time he was kidnapped by Doctor Weakpoint, who had left him tied to a pipe in a dark room. The hero still remembered the look of shock on Foxtail's face as he ran through the streets in his boxers, a loose pipe still hanging from his arms.

"Also, you let me keep my helmet on, which is respectful. I appreciate that." Laserblast continued.

"But..." Boxman began, knowing this wasn't all the hero had to say.

"But, I don't know, you could have done much better with the kidnapping itself. For instance, you coulda done it at the end of battle, right when I'm weakest. Plus, you could've taken my helmet and modify the settings so that it doesn't work." Laserblast continued, ignoring his subconscious yelling at him. Cob, what are you doing man? Giving a villain pointers?!

"Ah, what can I say, I got impatient." Lad Boxman shrugged, and Logic imitiated this with an innocent smile. Lad looked at Logic playfully, rubbing the robot's arm with affection. "I saw you on the streets, and couldn't help myself."

"Oh, and not to judge, but this fall is pretty short." Laserblast added, looking down to see a ten feet drop into a deactivated grinder. He could easily cut his ropes and climb out with only a few scraps. "I mean, that fall wouldn't be enough to kill even me!"

"Sorry, sorry, the generator for the grinder broke down last week and we still haven't been able to fix it." Lad Boxman apologized, raising his hands up, but then froze. He looked down, muttering to himself, "Wait, even?"

"Oh!" Laserblast felt his mouth moving before he could even think of what he was saying. He summoned his most seductive voice, "Well, if you need to kill some time..."

"Hm?" Boxman looked up, startled by this. Even Logic seemed confused.

"Some villains will do this thing. The, uh, "Bathe Him and Bring Him to Me" thing."

Lad Boxman froze at this suggestion, his face transition from shock to disgust in a matter of seconds. Logic also seemed rather shocked, his mouth forming an O shape and his hands on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Lad Boxman hissed, something Laserblast did not expect. "I. AM. A VILLAIN! NOT A MONSTER!"

It took a couple of seconds before the gears clicked in the superhero's head. He turned bright red, quickly trying to backtrack as Lad turned his back, arms crossed.

"Oh, nononononono! That's not what I-NO!" Laserblast yelled, kicking his legs out in front of him. "I meant, like, you know, a bath, nice change of clothes, nice dinner. Show me the perks of villainy.

Try to seduce me."

At this, Lad Boxman's body turned around, arms still crossed. The villain looked down, thinking about it. He then looked at Laserblast, tilting his head and glaring at him in a suspicious manner. Laserblast gave him a toothy smile, a blush still gracing his cheeks.

Then, Boxman began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! You mean **untie you **and let you call your little POINT friends to rescue you, right? Nice try!" Lad Boxman pointed accusingly at the hero, smiling wickedly.

"What? No!" Laserblast denied, shaking his head furiously.

"Ha, you know, you had me going for a second there! But then again, why would the famous hero Laserblast want to be a villain? You have friends, fame, and money, everything you could ever want!"

"They aren't my friends." Laserblast answered back, with a voice so monotone it could compete with Mr. Logic.

"What?!" Boxman cried out.

"My teammates, at POINT, they don't care about me. Not really. In all the time we've known each other, they never asked me what I do outside of POINT, what my past was like. They don't even know my real name. They wouldn't care if I just up and disappeared, not one bit." It was true, mostly. Foxtail, Dad, and all of them made sure to include him in everything they did, and they praised him after every battle for his bravery. But...

All they cared about was POINT. It encompassed their lives. Didn't they ever wonder what it was like on the other side? God, they were all great. El-Bow was funny, Foxtail was passionate, dad was caring, Rippy Roo was cute. And Sparks...Sparks was pretty awesome. But it seemed like all they cared about was the next battle, the next time they could fight.

"You're-You're bluffing!" Boxman stuttered, shaking his head.

Laserblast just stared at the villain, his mouth a blank line.

It was like that, for a few moments, before Boxman finally caved.

"Oh, fine! But if we're doing this, we're doing this my way!" Boxman cried out, arms crossed.

Laserblast let out a hearty laugh. 'Wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

Five minutes later, the three were on the walkways of Boxmore, with Boxman and Laserblast walking side by side and Mr. Logic behind them. The robot had untied Laserblast, only to retie his hands so they were in front of him. Boxman had also given the superhero a spare lab coat, on the off chance that an investor walked in and saw this scene.

The lab coat only covered the hero's abdomen, and couldn't even button up, so it was kind of redundant.

"Gotta admit, this place is pretty swanky!" Laserblast whistled, taking in the factory below. There were dozens of factory machine below, at work building the junkfish the factory was famous for. "And you came up with that junkfish design yourself, Boxman?"

"Indeed, he did." Mr. Logic confirmed. "Even though we opened the factory just two years ago, Boxmore has already built and shipped out thousands of junkfish to villains across the Neutral Zone. Additionally, Boxmore has also made strides in the medical field, having ventured into prosthetic limbs and organs."

Laserblast stopped and peered across the railing, taking in the quick efficiency of a factory. Just two years ago? Laserblast didn't know much about factories, but that had to be very impressive, especially for someone as young as Lad Boxman.

"Hey, no stopping! Get a move on!" Boxman shrieked, with Logic shoving Laserblast along. Laserblast trudged along, in-between the two.

Finally, the two reached a room. Upon entering, it was obviously Boxman's bedroom. There was a queen sized bed in the center, with the blanket thrown around haphazardly, and a couch sat in front of it. However, the majority of the room was taken up by robotics projects, with a long worktable taking up the rest of the room. The walls were covered in blueprints and plans to take out POINT, and the worktable was covered in half finished junkfish and, curiously, a long, thin, robot limb.

"Take a seat, here." Boxman heaved a set of documents off the couch, laying it on his bed. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I'll-uh-I'll find takeout menus."

"Sounds good." Laserblast shrugged, collapsing onto the couch. The springs were shot to heck, but it was a chair. Mr. Logic hopped up next to Laserblast, kicking his legs up and down.

"Hey, uh, think you can take off my helmet? It's kinda hot with this thing on." Laserblast asked, turning to the robot. The robot seemed surprised by this request.

"Oh! Affirmative, Mr. Laserblast!"

Bowing his head, Laserblast felt a tug from the grey robot, and his head was free. He shook his head, feeling the sweat that built from his helmet.

"Ah, thanks, man."

Mr. Logic nodded, getting up to place the helmet on the worktable.

"So, how did Boxman make you?" Laserblast asked. "I mean, you're definitely different from the other stuff Boxman made. Were you just created? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, though."

"Oh, do not worry. That question does not offend me." Mr. Logic answered bluntly, placing the helmet down and turning to face the superhero. "To answer your question, Lad Boxman created me approximately three years ago to act as a companion and to add more logic to his evil schemes. He used naturally occurring glowing balls of energy, or glorbs as some call them, to power my machinery.

He had planned to attack POINT's main superhero team, including you, with junkfish inside a cake. However, I convinced him that to reach that goal, we must first gain capital to support the research. Thus, Boxmore was born."

Wait, so other people knew about the glorbs?

"Dang, so you're like, his business partner? Impressive for a three year old!" Laserblast joked, causing Mr. Logic to blush (can robots blush?) a bright pink.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from a distinguished hero like you, Laserblast." Mr. Logic bowed respectfully, a small smile gracing his features.

"LOGIC, DON'T DIVULGE MY EVIL PLANS TO SUPERHEROES!" Lad Boxman cried, returning with some takeout menus. "Here, I found some in my drawers, pick-"

Lad Boxman looked up, seeing that Laserblast's helmet was off. Lad stopped in his tracks, his cheeks turning red. "Oh, uh, you're helmet is off."

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Laserblast asked with a head tilt.

"Oh, no! It's just-oh nothing!" Lad Boxman stopped himself, and threw the menus onto Laserblast's lap. "So, what are you hungry for? Mexican? Italian?"

"Eh, I'm more of a burgers and shakes kinda guy, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, I don't have any takeout menus for that! I know there was one place, I can't remember the name-" Lad Boxman continued on, running his chicken hand through his air.

"If I may offer a suggestion, Lad Boxman, you have provided me with an extensive culinary database, and many tools needed for such a task." Mr. Logic added. He turned one hand into a spatula to prove his point.

Boxman began. "Logic-"

"Hang on, now, I think we should give our mechanical friend a chance." Laserblast interrupted, a relaxed smile on his face.

"Affirmative. What recipe would you like me to implement, Mr. Laserblast?"

"Eh, I'm not picky. Make whatever you think is tastiest." At that, Mr. Logic seemed to grow literally starry eyed.

"Affirmative." And Mr. Logic ran off, a big grin on his face.

Now Boxman and Laserblast was alone. In the supervillain's bedroom. Lad Boxman awkwardly coughed, sitting beside the hero on the couch. Hesitantly, the superhero asked, "So...you gonna...try to seduce me over to the dark side?"

"You meant that?" Boxman asked incredulously. There was some silence for a few seconds, as Boxman looked down at his feet and looked back up. "Well, I don't even know anything about you, besides your identity as Laserblast."

"Well, there's really not much to say about that." Laserblast responded, leaning back into the couch. "Don't remember my parents, and I've lived at POINT Prep most of my life. Doctor Greyman took care of me, raised me like he was my father, and when I graduated he got me onto the team."

Cob, why was he saying all this to this random supervillain? It wasn't like he cared!

But, it actually seemed like Boxman did care. He looked up at Laserblast in shock and maybe horror.

"You spent your whole life with that stupid hero organization?! Ugh, I couldn't imagine! That'd be so-stifling!" Boxman complained, grimancing at the mere thought.

_'Yep, about as much as you'd expect.' _Laserblast thought to himself. Of course, he wouldn't say that. "Nah, it was nice. They cared about me, and I was able to get a pretty good education out of it. Much better off than I would have been if they hadn't taken it in."

Boxman just stared at the hero, trying to study his face. "Still, didn't you ever have the urge, to, ya know, go out and do something bad, just for the heck of it?"

_'All the time, but it wouldn't be appropriate for POINT's perfect hero.'_

"Nope." Laserblast answered, popping the p. "Sure, I get peeved off sometimes and want to punch something, but not for no reason."

Lad Boxman snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah, right. No one is that perfect, even someone as handsome as you- I mean-" The supervillain stumbled over his words, just realizing what he said. Laserblast just chuckled, amazed at how flustered Boxman had become.

"And what about you, Boxy?"

"Hmm?" Boxman snapped his head up at the hero, who had scooted closer to the villain.

"What's you're big story? I'm sure it is exponentially more exciting than mine." Laserblast leaned in close, a small smile on his lips.

Boxman's eyes darted around, licking his lips nervously. "Well-you see-I"

Finally, Boxman jumped off the couch, shoving Laserblast away. "Oh, I don't have to face this! You wait here, and I'll go see if dinner's ready yet!"

Lad Boxman quickly walked out of the room, giving one last glance at the hero before exiting.

"Well, cob dang it." Laserblast swore to himself, realizing now was the perfect time to escape. Pulling himself to his feet, a bit difficult with his hand over his chest, he wandered the room, trying to find something sharp to cut his ropes.

The worktable provided the perfect opportunity, a table saw sat up vertically.

Keeping an eye on the door, the superhero began cutting the rope, rubbing it against the saw's blades.

Then, he heard a familiar ringtone, across the room. His phone! Stopping in his quest, Laserblast saw his flip phone on the villain's dresser, just below the work table. Kneeling down, he managed to grab ahold of it with both of his hands. The caller ID let him know it was Foxtail, and he eagerly pressed answer.

"Laserblast! Where in the Sam Hill are you?" Foxtail asked gruffly, clearly annoyed. Laserblast decided to ignore it.

"Foxxy, good to hear your voice! Listen-" Before Laserblast could explain, Foxtail cut him off.

"Look, I don't care if you're out on another "secret mission," just let us know before you do it! I can only take so much of your father's ramblings at a time!" The hero bit his lip as Foxtail subtly insulted his adoptive father. "Just wanted to let you know we're all going out for Pizzaz Pizza, if you wanted to meet up with us later."

Laserblast glanced at the door, deep in thought.

"Nah, it's fine. I already got plans with a couple of friends. See you later, Fox!" Laserblast casually answered. Foxtail just scoffed.

"Friends, you? Yeah right! Well, have a good night. _click." _

Man. Even though Foxtail said this in a joking manner, that one still hurt.

Laserblast heard the echoes of footsteps outside, and thinking quickly he threw his phone back where it was and flopped back onto the couch, trying to act casual.

"Mr. Laserblast, dinner is ready to be served. Please, come with me." Mr. Logic stated, a smile on his face.

Laserblast laughed nervously, standing up again. "Awesome, awesome! Lead the way, Logic!"

* * *

Mr. Logic led the superhero to the dining room, where Boxman was already sitting, looking bored. The dining table was rather long, being enough to fit about ten people. There was two chairs, one on either side of the table. The robot led Laserblast to his seat, pulling out of his chair for the superhero. Laserblast nodded thankfully, as the robot stepped back.

"Here you are. A classic cheeseburger, curled fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Mr. Logic, announced, lifting up the cover to reveal the dish.

"Ah, the three c's! Looks great!" Laserblast said ecstatically, the delicious smell wafting to his noise. He reached for the burger, but paused. He looked to Mr. Logic helplessly. "Ah, think you could help a guy out?"

Logic stared for a moment or two, before realizing what Laserblast was asking. "I...suppose so, but know that if you make any sudden movements, I am prepared to taze you once again."

And with that, Logic cut off the ropes binding Laserblast's hands. The superhero winced as he rubbed his wrists, sore from being bound. He could feel Mr. Logic's eyes boring into him, waiting for any sign of an escape attempt. He picked up the burger, moving it around to analyze it. They...wouldn't poison his food, would they?

He took a hesitant bite, and his eyes lit up. "Mmm! Wow, this is really good Mr. Logic!"

Mr. Logic's eyes widened at this compliment, caught off guard just a tad. "I am glad to hear that, Mr. Laserblast. I hope you enjoy your meal, I haven't had much practice."

Laserblast continued to munch on the fries, taking a sip of the chocolate milkshake. "Really? I'd figure your creator would take full advantage of your wide array of skills."

"Yes, well, Lad is a very hard worker. He spends all of his time towards building the factory, so he doesn't have time to focus on his diet."

A slurping sound draws the two's attention. Laserblast watches as Boxman wolfs down the meal, meat juice running down his mouth and licking his fingers as he eats.

"Or table manners." Mr. Logic added with a wince. Laserblast watched the supervillain with an eyebrow raised. He knew it should have disgusted him, but it was endearing, in a way. God, Laser would never hear the end of it from Foxtail if he ate like that in public. To have that kind of freedom, to not have to care what others thought all the time...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the rest of POINT were driving down a suburban road. Foxtail was driving, with Greyman riding shotgun, and Silverspark, El-Bow, and Rippy Roo in the back.

Everyone seemed normal enough, with only music filling the car. Then, without warning, a woman ran into the road.

"Someone, someone help me!" She screamed. Foxtail shrieked, slamming on the brake. The van stopped mere inches in front of the woman. Immediately, the back doors open, and El-Bow and Silverspark rushed out to help the woman.

She was a strawberry hybrid, with long green hair and red skin. She wore a crumpled nightgown underneath a white bathrobe, now standed with some black liquid.

"Mam, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Silverspark asked, trying to comfort the woman by putting her hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Silverspark!" The strawberry woman whispered with a sense of reverence. "I'm fine, but something's wrong with my little girl Drupe! This-this thing came into our house and now she's acting crazy. You've got to help her!"

By now, Foxtail, Greyman, and Rippy Roo have exited the vehicle. Foxtail approached the woman with a calm expression.

"Mam, we want to help you, but first you have to explain calmly what is wrong with her."

The woman looks like she's about to explain, but then she gasps and points at the van. "SHE'S THERE!"

Silverspark and El-Bow looked where the woman pointed, and saw a small silhouette on top of the van. It was about a foot tall, obviously a child, with a strawberry shaped head. Its skin was a sickly green, and its eyes were a dark purple. It wore a black nightgown, and had spiky bracelets on each wrist.

"Oh, hello sweetie! You must be Drupe-" Silverspark started, right before the child lunged at her. "AGH! What the heck?!"

The blonde superheroine struggled to keep the child at bay, who snapped their jaws at her. The other POINT members looked on in shook, not sure how to react.

"I got this!" El-Bow stated, first to react. He went to Silverspark and managed to pry the child off of her. They wildly claw and bite, screaming as El-Bow holds them in front of him.

The child begins to speaking pure gibberish, looking at El-Bow as if they just killed their dog.

"Uh, don't worry! It'll be fine!" El-Bow says, and then whispers to Greyman. "Guys, a little help..."

The child let out a loud moan, and a strange black mass exits out of her mouth and enters El-Bow's open mouth. El-Bow begins to cough violently, causing him to drop the little girl. Luckily, Greyman grabs her with his levitation and gives her back to the mother.

The child merely giggles, her eyes back to normal, her skin a healthy green, and her nightgown a friendly pink.

"El-Bow, are you okay?!" Silverspark asked in alarm, as the lucha libre themed superhero stumbled backwards, leaning against the van. He breathes heavily, clearly in pain. He clutches his head, crouching into a ball.

"Rippy Roo, escort the citizen away." Foxtail commands, not keeping her eyes off the younger POINT member.

"Bup bup!" Rippy Roo affirms, doing as she's told. Now able to focus on El-Bow, Foxtail slowly approaches the man. Silverspark is frozen in shock, as El-Bow stops shaking.

"El-Bow?" Foxtail asks, as he looks up at them. His eyes are glowing purple...

* * *

Laserblast moaned as Boxman kissed him, running his hand through the villain's hair. The two had just made it back to the supervillain's room, and things had already gotten heated.

Suddenly, Laserblast felt himself being lifted into the air by his waist, and was thrown onto the bed. He giggled, laying on his back as the villain crawled on top of him. The two continued to kiss, with Boxman's tongue exploring the hero's mouth. Laserblast moaned once more, feeling the villain grind against his crotch.

Wrapping his arms around the villain, Laserblast removed the strap's suspenders and begun unbuttoning the white shirt. At the same time he felt Boxman fumble for the zipper on his jumpsuit, finally finding it and begun to zip it down.

_RIIINNNGGG! RIIINNNNNGG!_

Boxman grunted, clearly annoyed by the distraction. Laserblast gasped for air as he said, "Just ignore it." The two went back to kissed, with Laser wrapping his arms around the supervillain. However, just a few seconds later, the ringing started again, even louder.

"Oh, for cob's sack!" Boxman groaned, pushing Laser away and hopping off the bed. He picked up the flip phone under his worktable, flicked it open, and asked bluntly "WHAT?!"

Boxman paused, listening to a few seconds before his angry expression changed to a calm one. "Oh, okay. Laser, it's for you." The supervillain handed the flip phone to Laser, who just nodded. He hopped whoever answered didn't ask who Boxman was.

"Hey babe, it's Carol!" A high pitched, nervous voice answered back.

"Sparks?!" Laser asked, having completely forgotten about his girlfriend. He glanced back at Boxman, feeling the guilt wash over him. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Everything's fine, everything's okay, just uh, wanted to let you know that El-Bow kind of wants to murder you right now."

"Excuse me?!" Laser asked, standing up.

"It's fine, really! Just, uh while we were on our way to Pizzaz some black goop possessed Eugene. Apparently, he's had an unrequited crush on me for some time and now he's kinda out for your blood?" Carol's voice got squeaky at the end, and Laser could imagine her looking at him with her big blue eyes, giving him a cheeky grin. "Luckily, he doesn't know where you are, though! We're tracking him now, and he's in the Neutral Zone, so I'm certain you're-"

A sudden rumble through the factory interrupted that conversation. Laser and Boxman looked up in a panic, and it seemed even Carol had heard it.

"Laser? What was that sound?" "I have to go, Sparks. Call you in a bit." "LASER-" _click._

* * *

After fumbling with their clothes, Laserblast and Boxman ran down the hallway and onto the walkway, where Mr. Logic was standing. There was a big hole where the ceiling was, which Mr. Logic was gaping at.

There, flying in the air, was El-Bow. But at the same time, it wasn't El-Bow.

The lucha libre themed villain looked very different than he usually did. He was surrounded by a dark purple energy, that seemed to radiate pure evil. The onesie the hero wore was now black, with red licking up the legs and out from his mask. The glasses the shy man wore was gone, and he wore a purple, spiky choker with matching bracelets.

"El-El-Bow?! Is that-you?" Laserblast asked, not believing what he was seeing.

El-Bow only cackled, a wicked grin on his face. He spoke in a deeper, mocking voice, "Aww, what's the matter? Not so tough now are you? Cob, you're so pathetic, I don't know why Carol stays with you!"

It was at this point Mr. Logic thought it was a great idea to step in. "Mr. El-Bow, this is private property in the Neutral Zone. I must kindly ask you to leave the property. Otherwise, I will have to escort you out."

El-Bow growled, narrowing his eyes at the robot. He lifted his arm, and it was alit with a purple energy.

"Boxman, watch out!" Laser screamed, knowing what was about to come. As El-Bow slammed into the robot, Laserblast pulled Boxman away.

The blastwave pushed the two back several feet. When the dust cleared, the two were shocked to see nothing was left of the robot but its head.

"LOGIC!" Lad Boxman shrieked, running towards his fallen friend. Falling to his knees, Boxman clutched his friend's head, tears falling from his hands. "Logic?"

By some miracle, Mr. Logic blinks, still alive. "I am sorry, friend. I was not able to stop him."

"Ah, thank cob you're okay!" Boxman sighed, hugging Logic's head to his chest.

"Aww, how cute!" El-Bow commented sarcastically, suddenly appearing behind Boxman. "Now, where's Laser?"

"Right here!' Laserblast yelled as he tries to uppercut El-Bow, who disappears as he's about to land the hit. The laser themed hero looked around wildly. "What?"

He turned around, and is swiftly punched in the stomach by the corrupt superhero. Laser was thrown into the air by the force of the hit, and in that time El-Bow disappears and reappears right above him. He was once again hit by a elbow strike, slamming Laser into the walkway below. the walkway breaks apart, and he falls into the factory floor below.

Laserblast manages to recover enough to land on his feet, though he definitely knows he'll be bruised afterwards. He lands on a conveyor belt, which is covered in the snapping jaws of Junkfish. One Junkfish lunges for the hero, who punches it across the room.

El-Bow once again reappears in front of Laserblast, hands clenched into fists.

"Ha, you know, if you wanted some extra practice time, you coulda just asked!" Laserblast joked, clutching his side. With a furious scream, El-Bow makes to hit Laser, who barely dodges. He delivers many more failed punches, and Laserblast can feel the literal heat coming from his teammates fists. Laserblast returns with a right hook to El-Bow face, and the hero reels back. However, instead of red blood, purple liquid leaks out.

"What the-?" Laserblast mutters. He has zero time to react as El-Bow lunged at him. They both off the conveyor belt and onto the floor about teen feet below, creating a large hole in the concrete. Laserblast gasps as he feels El-Bow's hands around his neck, squeezing very hard.

He chokes, trying to kick and punch El-Bow to no avail. As his vision blurs out, he realizes there is only one option left.

Focusing all his will and determination, Laserblast pushed his fist into the ground and summoned his energy field. El-Bow grunted as the energy left him, weakening his grip on Laserblast. His outfit slowly returning to its normal state and he finally collapsed to the side, completely drained.

Laserblast lay on the floor, writhing as the dark energy entered his body. He could feel the energy coursing through his arms, electricity ruining up and down, and then...

It was gone. Laser sat up, peering at his hands. He let out a sigh of relief, not believing that actually worked.

"Laserblast, are you okay?!" Boxman cried out, running towards the hero. Laser slowly stood up, brushing himself off.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Laser responded, rubbing the side of his face. Cob, the next couple of days were going to be heck on his body. Then, he heard a groan emitting from his teammate, who began to sit up. Laserblast just looked at him calmly, offering a hand. "Hey El-Bow."

"Laserblast? How did I-What are you doing here?" El-Bow asked, as Laserblast heaved the wrestler to his feet. "Oh gosh, what happened to you?!"

"You did."

"What?!"

"Yeah, you came in and started throwing punches, don't you remember?" El-Bow shakes his head furiously, shocked by what Laser was saying.

"No, not at all! Oh, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" El-Bow fell to his knees, his face red from embarrassment and horror. Laser looked at him with compassion, and pats the man's shoulder.

"Hey, no trouble man, really!" El-Bow looks up, sniffling. He gives Laser a soft smile, pulling himself up. Laser and Boxman share a knowing grin, when the double doors to the factory slam open.

"LASERBLAST!" Silverspark yelled, running towards her boyfriend. Laser meets her in the middle, and embraces her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Silverspark pulls away and gives Laser a quick kiss, which tastes like vanilla lipstick.

"Don't worry, Sparks, takes a lot more to bring me down than El-Bow."

Greyman laughs, using his levitation to float over to the two. "Well, I'm certainly glad we found you in this villain factory? Wait, what are you doing here?"

Foxtail, Silver Spark, and Greyman all look at Boxman, who is still holding Mr. Logic's head. Boxman waves awkwardly, "Hi."

Greyman looks at Boxman for a few seconds, then he gasps dramatically, squishing his face with his hands. "LASERBLAST! Did this robotic fiend kidnap you?!"

"...Well, that's certainly not untrue." Laser shrugs, not eager to share what had happened in the last hour.

"How dare you?!" Greyman yelled, pointing an accusing finger to Boxman. "Don't you ever kidnap my child again, you hear me!"

"Uh, sure?" Boxman shrugs, not sure what else to say.

"Good!" Greyman nods, hands on hips. "Come on guys, let's go home! Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop!" Greyman spins around in the air, waving his arms around. The rest of group follow him, with Silverspark slinging El-Bow's arm around her shoulder. The entire group all glare at Boxman on their way out, except for El-Bow, who is nearly unconscious, and Laserblast.

"Well, see ya around Boxy. Or not." Laserblast turned to the villain, giving him a thumbs up before running off.

Boxman stood there, holding Mr. Logic in his hand.

"Wait a minute, he left his helmet!" Boxman realized, squinting his face up.


	2. The Helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laser and Boxlad once again meet, under just as awkward circumstances.

**One week later...**

Laserblast lay in the bathtub, his eyes closed. He sighed in relief as the hot water ran across his skin, soothing his bruises. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of the lavender bubblebath. It had been a long day, the majority of it spent fighting Dr. Weakpoint's stupid Frankenstein-esque creatures. Laser was absolutely exhausted, which wasn't unusual. His entire body seemed to be an etchwork of scars, bruises, and cuts from past fights. It was something other heroes might see as a symbol of pride, but which Laser just found disgusting.

Superheroes were supposed to be strong and beautiful! That was what POINT had taught him, anyhow.

Of course, Laser had met plenty of villains who were attractive in their own, dark right. Cosma, Dr. Blight, Lord Doom. '_Boxman was by far the most attractive villain Laser had met, though.'_

Laser shook his head, shocked by the thought that suddenly popped into his head. Where had it come from? Ever since the two meet a week ago, Laserblast couldn't get Boxman out of his head. Just thinking about the small man made the hero feel light headed and his heart pound, in a way that no woman had ever made him feel before.

It was utterly ridiculous. Just some stupid schoolboy crush! It'd never work out between them. Besides, he had a girlfriend, who he really liked. All those excuses and more ran through Laserblast's head, trying to guilt himself into losing these feelings.

Unplugging the drain, Laser finally manages to pull himself out of the tub. He dried himself off with a nearby towel and threw it in the hamper. He pulled on a pair of clean black boxer shorts and began his nightly routine. It was pretty normal: brush his teeth, brush his hair, and apply heparin ointment to any bruises across his body. and lately, it seemed like a lot.

Laser winced as he begun applying it to his neck. He tilted his head side to side, looking at the red finger marks that El-Bow had left behind.

No, not El-Bow something else. Something remarkably powerful, despite its weakness to Laser's energy depletion field. Teleportation, levitation, energy blasts-the powers Laser desired. Laserblast wouldn't have been surprised if it was sent by Dr. Weakpoint to mess with their heads. If so, mission accomplished.

Laserblast just continued applying the ointment, rubbing it gently against his neck. He was about to exit the bathroom when he caught a glimpse of metal in the corner. Oh, his replacement helmet.

He lifted it up, flipping the visor up and down. The superhero had left his original helmet at Boxmore, but he had been too nervous to bring it up when he got back to headquarters. Of course, the backup worked just as good. Did the job of firing lasers. It was just a much tighter fit on his head, making it much harder to concentrate in battle and messing up his hair.

_'Well, I could always go back...'_ The thought scurried into his head innocently. _'You could go back now, and return before anyone even noticed!'_

Laserblast tried to push the thought back, but it came to life before he could stop it. _'Just sneak out in the van and ask Logic to get you the helmet. Nothing to it.'_

Yeah, yeah it could work. The drive to Boxmore at this time of night would be, at most, just a half hour (not that Laser, looked it up, of course!) and the others were too preoccupied downstairs to realize he was gone. Plus, he could go check on his lab and make sure everything was going smoothly. No trouble at all...

And with that, he slammed the visor down and walked out of the bathroom, a plan in mind.

* * *

Laser, having thrown on a brown leather jacket over his normal spandex outfit, quietly walked down the hallway of POINT HQ. As he made his way to the garage, he passed the kitchen, where his teammates had set up for the night. Glancing in, he saw quite a scene.

Silverspark had found and set up an old karaoke machine, with Laser's help, in the commissary. Silverspark and Foxtail were both standing on a table, their arms wrapped around each others waist, singing their hearts out, with Foxtail slightly slurring her words (drank one too many grape juice boxes, probably). El-Bow sat on the side while munching on an sandwich while Rippy Roo and Greyman cheered on for the girls.

Laser watched the scene, just another example of how he didn't deserve his spot in POINT. His teammates could fight so effortlessly, and came out barely having broken a sweat, and still have the energy to party at night. Meanwhile, Laserblast would come out ready to collapse into bed.

_'No, not now, Laser. Focus.' _

Continuing past the kitchen, Laserblast finally reached the garage. It was blanketed in darkness, but the superhero was already deeply familiar with the location of the keys and where the van was parked, so it was no trouble.

Pushing the key in with a click, he started up the van. It rumbled comfortingly, as if greeting an old friend. Smiling, Laserblast slowly pulled out of the garage. The door automatically opened, allowing him to quickly sped off into the night.

* * *

Lad Boxman sat at his desk,, tracing out a new design for his junkfish, while Mr. Logic lay on the ground, pouring over the orders that came in. The chicken armed man let out an opened mouth yawn, showing off his sharp, almost oversized teeth. Cob, he was tired. He spent all day split between running around the factory, keeping production running smoothly, and trying to sign up investors. It wouldn't be too bad, if it wasn't so dreadfully dull! The factory was never interesting, aside from the occasional breakdown, and then it cost thousands to fix. And the investors- cob, they were so awful, and he had to schmooze up to them to keep them satisified. The supervillain would much rather go out and blow up things all day.

But, Mr. Logic insisted they had to maintain trust and grow the company before they could truly strike at POINT, and Mr. Logic had never been wrong before.

Setting his pencil to the side, Lad Boxman pushed his swivel chair away from the desk. He opened the bottom drawer of the desk, and pulled out a familiar black and red visor helmet. Cob, he had been so close to those POINT losers, and he hadn't even attempted to fight them. Heck, he had even been able to kidnap the famous hero Laserblast, and what did he do? Made out with him!

Cob, the board could never find out what happened, it'd ruin him! Everyone knew what would happen with villain-hero relationships: you'd either break up or end up becoming a good guy in the name of love. It had just happened last year, with a former lawyer of his. A -4 vampire, Wilhamena, had acted for years as a defender for supervillains that had gotten jailed by POINT. She had a knack for finding loopholes to exploit to release those villains scot free. She had actually helped Boxman when had "forgotten" to pay the income tax for his land.

Then, she met the hero ManWolf, a werewolf who turns into a man every full moon. Before the villain community knew it, she had turned over to the good guys, got married and even had a baby with that hero!

Well, Boxman would never be like that! He'd be the greatest villain of all time, he'd be the one to take down POINT, he-

"Lad Boxman."

Boxman yelped, throwing the helmet into the air in his panic. He fumbles with it for a few seconds before finally getting a steady grip. He lays it on the desk, and turns to his second in command. "What is it?!

Mr. Logic folded his arms across his chest. "I have just gotten a proximity alert from our cameras. The POINT van has parked in the front."

"Oh, cob, not this again." Boxman muttered, hoping out of his chair. He made his way over to the window in a huff, with Mr. Logic following closely behind. When the two peered out the window, they saw Laserblast get out of the truck. Mr. Logic watched as Boxman's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, and the robot had to stifle a laugh.

Laser glanced around wildly, locked the car, then began crouch-running towards the factory. It looks very akward, and does nothing for Laser as he is out in the open. He trips on a rock after about five feet, but gets up and continued sneak running.

Boxman just watched this, not sure if the hero knew he was there and was just messing with him or was genuinely stupid.

"Mr. Logic! Go activate the traps!" Boxman yelled, even though his robot companion was right next to him.

"Are you certain? Laserblast has not come with reinforcements, and I have received no other proximity alerts, which indicates he does not want to fight."

"Of course I'm sure!" Boxman retorted, his chicken hand curling into a trembling fist. The gall of this superhero, to come on his turf and expect Boxman wouldn't do anything about it. Well, he would show him.

* * *

Laserblast hadn't paid much attention to Boxmore's exterior before, but it was...unique. It was a rectangular, multiple story building. There were spots where the building was painting purple, and others where the silver metal were exposed. On top of the building was a giant metal head, its nose peeking over the edge, with red skin and thin green eyes. Boxman certainly had a flare for the dramatic; that was something the hero could appreciate.

When he reached the double doors to the factory, Laser took a deep breath. _'Remember, get in, find your helmet, get out. Simple. If you see Boxman, act casual.'_

He tried the door, and was half surprised to see that it wasn't locked. He snuck through the door, making sure the double door doesn't slam shut.

The factory floor was humming quietly, with multiple conveyor belts still hard at work. As Laser made his way in-between them, he could see a couple of different types of robot fish that Boxlad was making. There was a silver anglerfish, a blue salmon looking fish, and a big jawed, red fish (maybe a bass).

Did villains use them as decorations? Did they really use them to fight? Laser couldn't really see it.

Curiously, the superhero picked up one of the thin junkfish from their conveyor belt, opening its jaws slightly. He poked at the metal 'teeth' which were filed to a point. Laser winced, feeling a prick of blood on his finger; yeah, they were definitely for fighting.

Dropping the junkfish back onto conveyor belt, Laserblast continued walking down the floor, sucking on his cut finger.

Then, he felt the tile underneath his feet slide down. In an instant the hero's legs were entangled by two weights connected by a rope, bolas. Laser used his arms to block the fall to the ground. However, another set of bolas came from the walls, wrapping up the heroes' arms and abdomen. He lets out a very unheroic squeak, trying to release himself.

"Well, well, well. Take a look at the menagerie, Mr. Logic." Lad Boxman, stepped out of the shadows, followed by the titular robot.

Laser chuckled nervously, propping himself up on his knees. "You know, I'm starting to sense a pattern in our interactions, Boxy."

"Yes, me too." Lad Boxman agrees calmly. "Now, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Boxman shrieks, going from 0 to a 100 in a second.

Laser lifts his hands up, or tries to, as he reassures the villain. "Easy, dude! Not here to fight, just to get my helmet! Once I get it, I'll be out of your hair, sounds good?" The supervillain snorts at this suggestion, shaking his head.

"Do you really think I have any obligation to do that?" A pause. "Mr. Logic, pick him up. Let's get going."

"Affirmative." Mr. Logic agrees, then lifts the hero off the ground with his extended arms. He throws Laser over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, eliciting a surprised yelp from the superhero. What was he, a damsel in distress now?!

Laserblast struggled to get out of the robot's grip, a futile effort given Mr. Logic had superhuman strength as one of his features. Mr. Logic and Boxman climbed up a set of stairs, walked down a few sets of hallways, and finally seemed to reach their destination. Mr. Logic set the superhero down, untying his legs and upper body with ease despite the entangled ropes.

"It's right here." The supervillain said, lifting up the visor. "You know, I took a look at it and noticed that it isn't handless. Whoever built it didn't really think about their user."

"Actually, I built it." Laser corrected Boxman, raising a brow. Boxman looks surprised, a blush rising on his cheeks from the embarrassment. "I had actually built it when I was still in POINT Prep and figured, if it ain't broke, why try to fix it?"

"Well, that's just stupid. Anyway, I was able to fix it up with some sensors in the helmet. It should let you fire your lasers without having to touch your helmet." Boxman told the hero, handing the helmet to Laser. This time, Laser is the one who looks surprised.

"Didn't I suggest you try to break my weapons the last time you kidnapped me? This is the exact opposite of that."

Boxman looks indignant at that statement, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, unlike those villains, I want a fair fight! I mean, I can't destroy POINT if someone destroys you guys first because of your stupid helmet!" Laserblast smiles at that statement, giving the villain a small smile. It was a sweet sentiment, if a little ridiculous. If Laser was a villain, he'd figure he would want to exploit any weakness his enemies had, especially his helmet.

The villain then let out a big yawn, his mouth wide open. Though Lad Boxman tried to cover his mouth, Laser could see the villains fangs easily. Cob, he was so adorable!

"Tired, are we?" Laser asked amusedly, tilting his head ever so slightly. Boxman's face became even more red, a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Oh, shut up! Being a supervillain isn't all fun and games you know, not that'd you know of course!"

"Heh, think being a hero is an easier? I mean, you have to clean up the villains' mess, attend public events, and then have to fight even when you're supposed to be relaxing!" Laser retorts, an easy going smile still gracing his features. It is then that Mr. Logic decides to butt in.

"If that is the case, Laserblast, then why bother to be a superhero in the first place? From what you depict, being a superhero is more difficult than being a supervillain, and has less benefits."

"Well...I mean, haven't you ever heard it feels good to be good?" Laserblast asks, turning to the robot. Mr. Logic's eyes roll up into the back of his head, as he looks through his database for the idiom. His eyes go back to normal after a pause.

"Does not compute. What are you referring to?" Mr. Logic asks with a head tilt.

Laserblast kneels down to the robot, patting him on the shoulder. "You tell me, little man. You spend all day creating robotic life, and remember how you made us dinner last week? Made me feel really happy, so how does it make you feel?"

Mr. Logic looks down, thinking about for a moment, then looks back up. "Good. It...it makes me feel good." Mr. Logic gives a small smile, his hands clasped together.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough feel good hero mush for one day. Time to get out." Boxman interrupts, literally pushing Laserblast out of the door. Mr. Logic waved goodbye to the hero, who waved as well.

* * *

As Boxman pushed the hero down the hall, Laser just happened to glance into one of the open doors and-

"HOLY SHIRT that is a lot of glorbs!" Laser exclaims excitedly, running into the room.

"Hey HEY, you idiot! Get out of here, this is a private area!" Boxman yelled angrily, running after the hero. Laser looked in awe at a large container just to filled with glorbs. There had to be hundreds floating in it.

'Whoa, where do you get all these glorbs?" Laser asked, pressing his face against the glass like a child would. It had taken him weeks of scrounging to find the glorbs he had for his research, and this supervillain had all these lying around?

"That's a secret! And why would you care anyway, it's just a power source I use for my robots."

"Why would I care? These things are like tiny amazing power explosions! Cob, you have so many lying around, haven't you ever tried modifying them so that your machines could fly or teleport or whatever?" Laser rambled, his eyes full of stars.

Boxman cackled, "You make it sound like you've had experience with them."

The superhero shrugged, and before he can stop himself tells Boxman "Yeah, I've been experimenting for just over a year with them. So far, I've been able to create glorbs that can shrink items and create a black hole."

_'Cob, man, you just told a supervillain your biggest secret! Real smart, idiot!'_

Boxman grinned, but not in a way that indicated malicious intent. He looked...fond, was it? "Heh, whole package aren't ya? You're not only a buff and handsome hero, but a scientist to boot. POINT must love you!"

Laser frowned at that last statement, looking away.

"Something I said?" Boxman asked, seeing how quiet the excited superhero had turned. Laser clenched his fist, letting out a small sigh.

"Glorbs aren't well known by the hero community, and those who do know about them consider it "cheating." POINT would not approve of my experiments... if they knew about it that is." Laserblast comments, his voice low. He watched Boxman, waiting for the villain to mock him, the poster boy of POINT, as being a fraud. Or perhaps for Boxman to finally snap out of whatever made him so nice and then turn on Laser.

Boxman just muttered a quiet "ah," nodding understandingly. "I get it. Most heroes just love to lord their "moral superiority" over others. It's a shame you aren't a villain-I know some supervillains that would love those types of modified glorbs. But I'm certain you'll achieve your goal."

Well, Lad Boxman was certainly full of surprises.

"Thanks." Laser answered quietly, gratefully.

* * *

Boxman had walked along Laserblast to his van, ensuring Laser actually left his factory.

"Well, thanks for fixing up my helmet. Hope you and Mr. Logic have a good night." Laser told the villain, placing his helmet on top of his head.

"Yes, well, now we never have to see each other again!" Boxman answered as Laser opened the door to his van. Laser passed, pondering that.

"Yeah, great..." Laser agreed half-heartedly, then shakes the villain's hand, something that surprised the both of them. The hero quickly hopped into the seat of his van. Turning the car on, Laser backs out of the clearing and drives off into the distance, as Boxman looked at the hand Laser shook.

"HELLO!" Mr. Logic suddenly appeared, and Lad Boxman shrieked in surprise.

"LOGIC, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Boxman shrieked.

"I apologize, but..." Mr. Logic's face contorts into a darker expression, one of uncertainty and anger. "**H****e** wants to speak to you."


	3. The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laserblast's secret is exposed, and he grows desperate.

As Laserblast stirred into consciousness, he could feel a weight on his chest, something heavy and hairy.

Silverspark.

Laser smiled, opening his eyes to see the blonde laying across his chest, snoring peacefully. He could feel her chest rise and fall, heart beating just out of sync with his. He ran his hand through her hair lovingly, enjoying the peace of the moment.

When he and Silverspark first met a year ago, there were...well, sparks. The blonde had been so optimistic and excitable, a refreshing quality among heroes. She had been Laser's staunchest supporter, and the two tended to go on more missions together than with any other team members. It was no surprise when eventually, Silverspark and Laser decided to go out for a "non-date" to the movies, which quickly turned into an actual date.

He and Silverspark had been dating for the last four months. They kept it quiet from the rest of the team, but it wasn't like they were really subtle in their affections. Silverspark loved to cuddle, loved to hold hands, basically any physical affection. For Laser, this was pretty odd. Yes, Greyman was his adoptive dad, and he loved the alien and all, but...well, Greyman showed his love in different ways. He had a closet full of gifts and mementos from adventures to prove it.

But over time, he grew to enjoy the physical contact. Well, except for the kissing. The kissing was okay. It felt like an automatic thing more than anything, but Laser didn't mind. It was just...a preference, was all. He could tolerate it if Silverspark wanted to kiss. Wasn't that what love was about?

The superhero was pulled from his thoughts by stirring above him. He watched as the blonde's eyes fluttered opened, giving the dark haired man a sleepy smile.

"Mmm...morning Laser." Silverspark said, wrapping her arms around Laserblast. The two met in a kiss, lasting at least ten seconds.

Laser pulled away first, gasping for breath. "Wow, you're a really good kisser, you know that?"

It wasn't a lie.

"You're not so bad yourself, mister." Sparks responded with a grin, giving Laser a quick kiss and running her hand through his short hair.

Silverspark sat up, revealing that she was wearing only a white undershirt and blue boxers. She let out a huge yawn, stretching out her behind her back. "Man, I'm starving. Wanna go downstairs and see what's up for breakfast?"

"Who's cooking?" Laser asked. He remembered how last time Rippy Roo cooked, he was pulling fur out of his teeth for days after. She was cute, but she needed to wear a full body hairnet.

"Oh, I think El-Bow and Greyman." Silverspark answered, shrugging.

"Ahh, but sleeeppp!" Laser said, flopping onto the bed with a relaxed smile.

"Come on, baby! It's eight o'clock-it's time to seize the day!" Silverspark pulled on Laser's arm, dragging him out of bed. '**She's so much stronger than you.' **A voice said in the back of his head, which he pushed away.

"A'ight, a'ight, I'm up! Let's "seize the day!" "

* * *

Today was one of the few days the POINT team had "officially" off. The leader of the company had decreed that each POINT team should have at least one day a week to relax, as to not burn themselves out. One these days off, POINT Prep staff would help pick up the slack, another way to ensure the hero teachers hadn't gone soft. Each day was different for each team; for Laser's team, it was Wenesday, smack dang middle of the week.

Of course, Laser didn't mind. It was a good decision on the head of POINT (personally, he wished she had been leader when he was starting and not that old musty guy he couldn't remember the name of), and usually gave him plenty of time to work on his experiments. He hadn't been to the lab, since...well, since about a week and a half ago. Today, though, he was going to just chill out and hang with his girl for a bit.

Right now, Laser was wearing his black leather jacket over a red short sleeved shirt and normal jeans. Sparks had pulled her long hair into a low ponytail, and wore a grey and pink flower patterned sundress with pink sandals, appropriate for the summer weather.

The two walked into the commissary, Laser slung his arm over Spark's shoulder. They could see El-Bow in the kitchen area, with Rippy Roo talking to him. Rippy Roo was the first to see them, smiling and waving ecstatically.

"Buh buh buh!"

"Good morning, Rippy Roo!" Sparks said, giving Laser a reassuring look as she took his shoulder off her arm and approaches the marsupial. "So, how'd ya sleep?"

"Uh, buh buh buh buh buh!" Rippy Roo responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sleep eating again? I didn't hear that at all." Sparks then gave El-Bow a big hug from the back, causing him to yelp in surprise. "Hey Gene! What's for breakfast?"

"Oh! Uh-just, some pancakes and bacon and stuff!" El-Bow stuttered. "You-uh, look pretty in that dress Silverspark."

"Aww, thanks teammate!" Sparks cooed, playfully ruffling the wrestler's hair. The wrestler wore just his glasses on his head, revealing his brown hair, and also wore a pink polo and blue jeans. El-Bow's face went red, but said nothing as he pushed around the bacon in the pan. Laser didn't pay attention to this, due to El-Bow's normally being shy.

"Hey, where's Doc? Ain't he supposed to be helping ya cook breakfast?" Laser asked, looking around for his adoptive father.

"I think he and Foxtail went to have a private talk in his office. He actually wanted us to send you their way when you woke up." El-Bow responded, adjusting his glasses as he spoke with Laser.

"Oh great, a big "serious talk" with the old man. Don't wanna keep him waiting!" Laser kisses his girlfriend on the cheek and begins walking off still facing the team. "Catch ya in a little bit guys!"

Laserblast turned back to walk normally, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Approaching the elevator to his father's office, which opened automatically, Laser entered and shoved the button he needed. He frowned a little, happy façade falling. If his dad wanted to talk to him with Foxtail present, it was either because HQ wanted them to bring on more new members or had an urgent mission for them. Neither option seemed good to Laser; he liked the team the way it was, and more people would just make it crowded. Plus, more team members meant HQ didn't think they could handle their workload, which meant they thought Laser wasn't capable.

**'They don't believe in us. They want to push us out of the way."**

Wait, us? Why was he thinking in plurals all of the sudden?

It didn't matter, since the superhero finally reached the top of the building.

The elevator dinged as the door opened, revealing the office. The office was simplistic, with a window taking up the entire back wall. The walls and flooring were pure white, with a purple throw rug and some casual black chairs (floating chairs from space, of course), and a dark wooden desk. Strangely, Foxtail sat in his father's chair, with Greyman sitting in a folding chair just beside her.

"Hello, Lawrence." Foxtail addressed the hero, propping her head up with her hands. Laser's throat grew dry-Foxtail never said his real name unless it was something serious. Of course, he couldn't betray any nervousness around her. **It would make us look weak.**

"Hey, there, Missy." Laser greeted casually, using her real name as well. He flopped onto one of the sofa seats, pointing to his dad. "Hey, dad, what's up?"

Greyman seemed oddly nervous at this simple question, looking away from his adoptive son and stuttering nervously. "Hehehe, Laser..."

The fox-themed hero just glanced at Greyman, staring directly at Laserblast. "Laser, I'm going to get straight to the point. Yesterday afternoon, Greyman found a secret lab, hidden under a donut shop."

Crabs. Crabs, crabs, crabs.

Laser had always expected that his team would eventually find out what he was doing on his "secret missions." He wasn't an idiot; eventually, he would slip up and the secret experiments he was performing would be revealed.

He just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Really? Sounds like it's owned by some unknown villain, then." Laser responds, pulling out his best poker face possible.

"Yes, it does sound that way." Foxtail commented. A less perceptive person wouldn't have noticed the subtle twitch through her features. She looked down, rustling to grab something. "While investigating the shop, Doctor Greyman found these."

Foxtail placed two small glass containers on the desk. Both contained glorbs: one purple, one green.

"Eh, don't look like much to me. Are they like, balls of energy?" Laser asked, hands behind his head. **Remember: deny, deny, deny.**

The rage boiling underneath became more evident on Foxtail's face, as the fox hybrid gritted her teeth. "Yes, they are modified glorbs. While Greyman was investigating, he also found this photo hanging in the laboratory." She slapped a piece of paper on the table, a photograph. Laser already knew what it was: it was a photo of Carol and him, from their first official date. He knew he shouldn't have brought that, but it seemed like a good motivator.

"You know, it's a bit weird some random villain would have that in his lab, don't you think?" Foxtail asked, waiting for Laser to react.

"I know, right? Maybe they've been studying us or-" Laser said, but was interrupted by Foxtail shooting out of the chair and slamming her fists into the desk. The glorbs are moved by the force, but thankfully no more than a few millimeters.

"Stop playing games Lawrence! Greyman and I know what you've really been up to!" Foxtail barked, with Greyman trying to calm her down in the background.

"Now Missy, there's no need to get-"

"NOT NOW, DOC!" Foxtail yelled, narrowing her eyes at Laserblast.

Welp, game's up. Laser instantly moved out of his "relaxed" position, leaning forward with his arms crossed. He stared at Foxtail, waiting for her to say something.

After a minute or two of this, Foxtail finally seems to calm down. She gets a determined look on her face as she sighs, "So, how long?"

"A year."

"Laser..." Greyman whispered, wringing his hands.

"Look, Laser, what you're doing, it's-it's not right-"

"How's it not right? It's not like I'm stealing powers from others, so why does it even matter?!" Laserblast shouts, standing up.

"Because! POINT has strict regulations on this, Laser! If you really wanted to do glorb research, why didn't you file a formal request?"

"You know why! Anything I would have done would have been hidden away and kept from actually being used by normal heroes!"

"Which they should, because glorbs are powerful, dangerous, and unpredictable weapons!" Foxtail yelled back, jumping over Greyman's desk.

"But villains use them all the time, and you don't see them shying away from it!"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT! Laser, you could get arrested, or killed, or worse!" Foxtail gets extremely close to Laserblast, hands trembling.

"I knew the risks going in, Foxtail! Cob, why don't you want me to get stronger? Do you just want me to stay weak?!" Laser continued, his voice rising gradually. Foxtail looks insulted at this question.

"Now listen here-"

"ENOUGH! Greyman barks, interrupting the brawl about to break out. His voice is sharp and commanding, and Laser and Foxtail immediately know they need to listen. Foxtail looks guilty, but glares at Laser briefly. Greyman lets out a sharp, deep sigh, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Laser, I cannot allow this to continue. I will not inform POINT Headquarters on this development, but from this point forward you will not experiment on yourself or with glorbs We are already in the process of breaking down and sending away the modified glorbs-"

"What?! But-" Laser began, but the alien puts his hand up.

"Let me finish. The three of us will keep this between us, and only us. Foxtail and I will not try to imprison you here, but if we find that you continue experimenting with glorbs, we will have no choice but to ensure you are punished appropriately. Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yeah, crystal." Laser answers, looking down. His fists visibly shake as he turns on his heels towards the elevator. Foxtail's expression softens, as does Greyman, as Laser enters the elevator.

"Laser-"

"Don't. Just, don't." Laser looks up, betrayal evident in his eyes, as the elevator closes.

* * *

Laser gasped for breath as they elevator door closed, the full weight of what happened hitting him. All those months, all those hours of hard work, all down the drain. And all because Foxtail and Greyman didn't want to stray from POINT's rules this one time. Where was that view when they were busting heads in the Neutral Zone or when Greyman was using confiscated weapons from villains in his own projects?

He could feel the fat tears starting to stream down his cheeks as he slide down the wall. His mind was full of rage, despair, helplessness. Foxtail and Dad knew how much obtaining superpowers meant to the human, and it wasn't like they were offering any help in his quest. Now, he had to start completely from scratch.

He couldn't turn to El-Bow or Rippy Roo. Neither knew dip about science. Silverspark was smart enough, but...cob, she would just tell him he didn't need powers to be strong, no matter what he said. It was like talking to a brick wall when he was on that topic. It seemed like no one could help him.

Except...

* * *

When the elevator door opened, Laser had wiped his tears away, standing himself up. He had a new goal to reach, and he wasn't going to back down. As he walked down the hallway, he had the disfortune to pass Silverspark, who was waiting for him to come back.

"Hey, Laser! How was-oh my gosh, are you okay?" Silverspark's face morphed into a look of concern, seeing the red in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh, don't worry Sparks, just got something in my eyes." Laser said, patting the superheroine's shoulder. Sparks nods, but doesn't look convinced. "Listen, I know I said we'd be hanging out today, but I gotta go out for a bit and clear my head. I promise I'll be back before dinner, okay babe?"

"...Okay, Laser. Remember, I'm here if you need to speak, okay?" Silverspark gave her boyfriend a smile. Laser smiled back, wrapping her in a big hug as an answer.

"Thanks, Sparks. Have fun!" Laser tells his lover as he walks over, winking as he does. Silverspark keeps a positive look on her face, even though this means yet another day she'll spend waiting for the man she loves to get back from his secret missions.

"Carol? You ready to eat?" El-Bow calls out from the commissary.

"Oh, yeah! Coming El-Bow!" Sparks calls back, turning to join her other teammates.

* * *

Lad Boxman stood on the factory floor with Mr. Logic, analyzing the output of the conveyor belts when the double doors are kicked opened by Laserblast. Lad Boxman doesn't seem surprised at all, while Mr. Logic seems just mildly surprised.

"Oh, you again." Boxman comments, not even looking up from his papers. "What now, you forgot your wallet?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Huh?" Boxman tilts his head, now bothering to look up at the human. His eyes looked red, and he seemed rather upset. "What do you mean?"

"You said you know people who deal with glorbs. I need to know who those people are, now. So, what do I need to do for you to give me what I need?"

Mr. Logic watched the scene in interest, eyes darting between his creator and the human he's gotten to know in the past week. Boxman stayed relatively calm, placing the clipboard he held down.

"Logic, hold down the fort. Laserblast, let's talk somewhere more private." Boxman gestures for Laser to follow him as he began walking, and the hero wordlessly obeyed. By now, Laser could guess they were going to the supervillain's office, which turned out to be an accurate guess. Boxman allowed Laser to enter first and locked the door with an audible click.

"You really are an idiot, are you?" Boxman says with a head shake. "Do you want to get killed by villains out here?"

Laser fell to his knees, grabbing the smaller man's chicken arm. Boxman looked perplexed, but didn't pull away, whether from curiousity or pity. "Boxman, I need to do this. I just lost a year's worth of glorb research and I'm not leaving until I get what I need."

"And what do I get out of this if I help you?" Boxman asks, knowing full well the risks to his reputation in the villain community.

"You have glorbs, right? I have a source, I can tell you where it is. Or I could modify them for you to make your robots more efficient. Or-"

"Laserblast!" Boxman pulls his chicken arm away, accidentally scratching Laser's forearm. In an instant, the dark haired human grew quiet, looking down at his arm.

"...I need to do this. I need to be strong for everyone. For myself. " Laser looks up at Boxman, desperation in his eyes. "Please. You're the only one I can turn to at this point."

A pause.

"If you do this, there isn't turning back. POINT will come after you if you get caught, just like they would any other villain." Boxman warned, keeping his voice low and slow. To try and get the hero to understand. Villainy is a slippery slope.

"Do you have a name or not?" Laser asked.

Lad Boxman bit his lip. Then, he nods. "Yes, I know someone who can help you. Someone who's worked with glorb modifications for years. But you're not going to like it."

"Hit me."

Lad Boxman turned to the hero staring Laser in the eyes as if he was staring at his soul. It was intimidating. Then he said two words that Laser wasn't expecting.

"Dr. Weakpoint."


	4. The Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laserblast is given a new look, and Mr. Logic bonds with the hero and his creator.

Mr. Logic stood on the factory floor, obediently following Lad Boxman's orders. He smiled, watching as the junkfish were plopped into the boxes, waiting for that spark of life when their owners received them. Everything seemed to be going smoothly.

"WHAT?!" A loud scream interrupted the peacefulness of the scene, and Mr. Logic looked around in alarm. In an instant, he shifted one of his arms into a tazer, which buzzed with electricity. He waited alertly, trying to hear Boxman call for him or any sounds of a struggle. After a few seconds, Mr. Logic ascertained there was no threat. He innocently shrugged, reformed his normal hand and resumed his observations.

* * *

Laserblast paced back and forth across the room, clearly agitated.

"Dr. Weakpoint? Seriously, Dr. Freaking Weakpoint?! That's the only name you could come up with?!"

"I told you you wouldn't like it, idiot." Boxman answered bluntly.

Laser finally forces himself to stop, facing the supervillain. "Yeah, I know! Sorry for getting mad, it's just-oh cob, I freaking hate Weakpoint! I mean, it's like right when we deal with one of his creatures, two more take its place. Their weaknesses are so obvious, so it's just a waste of time. And like, it's not just that he's a villain, but he attacks POINT directly, where we freaking live! Who does that?!" Laser ranted, clutching Boxman's shoulders. Boxman raised his eyebrows, as if to say _'I can think of a certain superhero group.' _

"Okay, okay. I can deal with this, I can work with this." Laser takes a few deep breaths, setting the smaller supervillain down and looking away in thought. "Well, I can't just turn up to that guy looking like this, POINT would find out. Need to get a good disguise."

"Excuse me, do you seriously think we're going to visit him today?" Boxman asked, interrupting the hero's train of thought. Boxman shakes his head, chuckling. "Dr. Weakpoint is a level -15, he isn't going to just accept any random villain who walks in, even if I put in a good word for you. You need to establish an alter ego, make connections, show how bad you can be. Like in the hero world."

"Well, how long will this take?" Laser asked, his voice showing some strain.

"Oh, Dr. Weakpoint isn't really patient, so if he takes a liking to you about two to three...weeks?" Boxman responds, pausing before he says weeks. Laser lets out a breathless gasp, crossing his legs as he falls onto the ground.

Laser runs a hand through his hair, looking a bit more uncertain. "Weeks? Cob, that's way too long. The others will notice something's up, especially Foxtail."

"Honestly, you give them too much credit, if you really did experiment behind their backs for an entire year. Just-tell them you need space, need to go on solo missions."

'Well, what do I say if they ask for more details?" "Tell them you're fighting with me. They'll just jump to the conclusion that you mean fighting against. Simple."

The superhero looks down, looks up, looks down. He nods, eyes unfocused, "Simple. Yeah. You're right."

"See? Chin up, Laser. Boxy's got ya! Now let's get Mr. Logic to suit you up for a night on the town." Boxman says with a smile, lifting Laser's chin up with one finger. When Boxman offers his human hand, Laserblast accepts it and uses to pull himself up.

"You can call me Lawrence, if you want." "What's this now?"

Laserblast rubs the back of his neck nervously. The villain was helping him, so he could at least tell him his name. "My civilian name, it's Lawrence. I don't really like to use it, but if you wanted to call me that-"

"Nah. If I went by civilian names I would be Gaylord Boxman."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAYLORD?! YOUR NAME IS GAYLORD? HAHAHAHAHA!" The laughing does not come from Laserblast, but from Mr. Logic. The robot had come to check up on his creator, and had overheard the conversation. He was now busting out laughing near the door, clutching his sides. Boxman might have yelled at the robot if he wasn't in shock from seeing Mr. Logic act so out of character.

"I could reboot you, you know." Boxman says to the robot, trying to intimidate it. The robot only laughs harder, rolling on the ground. Boxman let out a huff, crossing his arms, and Laser couldn't help but crack a smile at the scene.

* * *

After Mr. Logic had finally managed to stop laughing, the robot had asked Laserblast to follow him through the factory. Laser did, by now feeling rather comfortable walking through Boxmore. The insides of the factory were lined with purple tiles, with the walls being painted a pinkish-purple color.

"I like what you've guys done with the place." Laser said, trying to break the ice.

"Thank you. I picked the colors myself. I have found the purple exudes a sense of wealth and creativity, two things that are important when running a business." Mr. Logic responds coolly.

"So, how does Boxman know Dr. Weakpoint? Is he like an investor or-"

"I can not answer that question to the degree you would be satisfied with. Boxman will illuminate you on the situation when the time comes." Mr. Logic says, a new sharpness in his voice.

_'Weird. Is he...mad?' _Laser thought to himself as the two finally reached the bathroom. Laserblast was amazed by how luxurious it was. The room was lit up by a golden chandelier, hanging high above. In the farther end of the room, there was a normal toliet a sleek black shower and a black bathtub. There was a long black marble countertop along the left side of the room, the walls a plain white and the flooring a faux wood.

The countertop held two circular mirrors and sinks. The closer sink had a brush with green hair in it, a toothbrush, mint toothpaste, and a variety of medications. The other sink was completely spotless, save for a small bottle of metal polish.

Mr. Logic locked the door to the bathroom, and then turned to the human

"Lawrence, please undress to your shorts."

What.

Mr. Logic sensed the confusion of the superhero, and quickly exclaimed. "Oh, I need to take your measurements to create the right size outfit for you."

"You can sew?" Laserblast asked, tilting his head.

"I can as of 12 seconds ago." Laser couldn't tell if the robot was joking or not. Probably not. He shrugged, pulling off his leather jacket and throwing it on the robot's head. The robot just walks off as Laser sheds his shirt and then his pants, revealing he is wearing a pair of red boxer shorts. He kicks off his boots, enjoying the feel of the felt rug under his toes.

Mr. Logic pulls out a wooden chair and sits it in front of the farther sink. Laser smiles and nods, sitting himself in the chair.

"Now, I have a variety of tools at my disposal that can effectively disguise you by drawing attention to other features of your body, as well as reshaping and editing your structure." Mr. Logic says, taking out a large makeup kit from under the counter and transforming his hand into a pair of scissors.

"Wait, do you mean you're just going to put makeup on me and cut my hair?" Laser asked, somewhat intimidated by how Logic put it.

"In layman's terms, yes." Mr. Logic nods after some hesitation.

Laser relaxes in his chair, laying back. "Cool, makeover away."

"I...need an order for how to proceed." Mr. Logic explains, a sweat bead seeming to go down his brow. "I have hundreds of potential disguises if you wanted to see?"

"Nah, anything I chose would be too similar to what I normally wear anyway. I trust your judgement. Create an identity for me."

Mr. Logic's grows starry eyed at this, a wide smile appearing on his face. "Affirmative."

The next thirty minutes were a blur. There was pulling, pushing, poking, painting, shoving, cutting, lathering. Somehow, the robot had even managed to corral the superhero into a corset, which didn't feel nearly as painful as Laser expected it to.

Finally, Mr. Logic pulled away, admiring his handy work. Laserblast looked in awe of the makeover, amazed by the transformation.

"I hope it is to your satisfaction, Lawrence."

"It's perfect." Laserblast whispered, clasping his hands together.

* * *

Boxman sat in his office, chewing on a wad of bubble gum as he tinkered with a pile of red metal. It had seemed like hours since Laserblast and Mr. Logic headed off, though it was only an hour at most. Then, finally, Mr. Logic entered the office, and Boxman looks up from his work, putting the wad of gum on the table...for some reason.

"Introducing the new and improved Laserblast." Mr. Logic announced, standing to the side of the door. As the door slide back open, purple smoke wafted out (it was a nice touch, Boxman thought). The inventor wasn't sure what to expect when Laser walked in, but it exceeded his expectations.

Laserblast looked slimmer than before, likely due to the corset. The way Mr. Logic arranged it, his hair was slicked back and covered his sideburns. He wore white boots, black pants and a navy blue turtleneck. He wore dark purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner under his eyes. However, the most striking feature was his purple skin, which was a very pretty shade of lilac.

"My...I have to say, purple looks lovely on you." Boxman says breathlessly, and Laser gives the smaller man a toothy smile, showing off a row of sharp teeth.

"Thanks. I love the look too." Laserblast added, on hand on his hip and other running through his hair.

"Great work Logic! You did amazing work!" Boxman pulled Mr. Logic into a big hug, and the robot beams.

"Thank you, friend." Mr. Logic says, hugging his creator tightly. After a few moments, Laser lets out a loud cough to let them know his discomfort.

"Oh, sorry Laser!" Boxman apologized, pulling away from the hug. "Actually, you'll need an entirely new name. Laser definitely wouldn't do justice for this amazing look!"

Boxman spins the hero around, a big grin on his face. Laser laughed, covering his mouth. Once Laser finished laughing, he considered the question, tapping his chin thoughtfully, looking up. "Well-"

RIIINNNG! RIIINNNG!

Mr. Logic vibrates, which Boxman and Laser takes notice of. After the third instance, Mr. Logic opens his mouth and out pops a flip phone-Laserblast's flip phone.

"It's for you." Mr. Logic says with a muffled voice.

"Gross." Laser comments with a smile, taking the phone. flipping it open, Laser's look immediately sours when he sees it's Foxtail. He really didn't want to answer, but Foxtail would just get suspicious if he didn't. Rolling his eyes, he pressed accept and put it up to his ear. "Yello?"

"Lawrence, why are you out right after we told you not to go back to your lab?" Foxtail asked angrily.

"Oh my cob, Missy. I am not at my old lab! Do you honestly think I am that stupid?!" Laser asked, rubbing his temple.

"Well, then, where are you?" "I'm just out, okay! I need to clear my head! Look, I'll be back by tonight. See you then." "Laserbl-" _click._

Laserblast groaned, face set in a harsh grimace as he pocketed the phone.

"Wow, you certainly look venomous." Boxman commented, then his eyes widened in realization. He snapped his fingers, "Venomous! That's it! That's the perfect name for you."

"Huh. Venomous. I like that." "Venomous" nodded, beaming widely at the smaller man. With a flourish, he gestured to himself and asked, "So, what should "Venomous's" first villainous act be?"

* * *

**A half hour later...**

"Venomous", Boxman, and Mr. Logic sat in the booth of a 50s themed diner, which was empty except for some groups of teenagers and the families that came for shakes and fries. "Venomous" scanned the menu once more, even though they already ordered trying to ignore the screaming kids running passed. Venomous sat on the outside of the booth seat, with Boxman sat next to him and Mr. Logic across from the two.

"Now, Boxy, tell me again why you decided we should go to this diner in the middle of nowhere?" The purple skinned man asked, trying not to seem annoyed.

"Well, first step for any respectable hero or villain is to get their POW Card and this restaurant has the closest POW card machine." Lad Boxman explained eagerly, elbows sitting on the table. Then, Boxman gestures to his robotic creation. "Plus, Mr. Logic loves the shakes here."

"Venomous" nods, pulling the information in. "Ah...wait, does Mr. Logic even need to eat?"

"No, I do not. If I consume substances, I do so only to derive pleasure from it." Mr. Logic answered, though he looked sheepish as he answered.

A red haired waitress, wearing a knee length orange car-hop dress, roller skated over to the group with a tray of food. The woman's eyes lit up with recognition as she sees Boxman.

"Lad! Logic! I knew it had to be you two when I saw the order for a motor oil milkshake!" The woman comments, placing a glass cup filled with a greyish liquid and a striped straw in front of the robot. The robot claps excitedly, quickly placing the straw up to his lips. The woman's eyes land on Venomous, and she grins mischievously. "Oo, Laddy, who's this tall glass of water you've brought along? Is he your new boyfriend?"

Lad Boxman blushes at the notion, shaking his head. "Oh, no Ginger! He's just a friend who needed to get a replacement POW card."

"Professor Venomous. Nice to meet you." The purple skinned man introduced himself, shaking Ginger's hand politely.

"Oo, Professor! Looks like you get a keeper Boxy!"

Boxman just groans out of embarrassment. Ginger chuckles good naturedly. "Well, nice to meet ya Venny. Hope to see ya again!" And the red haired rolls off to deliver the rest of the food.

"Ugh, let's just get the POW card. Mr. Logic, you stay here." Boxman said, still blushing. "Venomous" nods in agreement, stepping out so Boxman could hop out as well. Boxman leads the two to the POW Card Machine at the front of the restaurant, modified to look more like an old timey jukebox.

"So, Professor?" Boxman asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Eh, Venomous just seemed so short. Professor Venomous sounds much more distinguished, don't you think?" The purple man asked, giving a sideways smile.

"...But you aren't a professor right?" "What people don't know won't hurt them."

"Professor Venomous" shrugs, taking a techno and putting it in the machine. He kneels down, allowing it to scan his retina. He held his breath, hoping it wouldn't just plop out a Laserblast card. After a few seconds, the machine prints his POW Card. Turning it around, he was relieved to see that it was of his disguised form, with the name "Professor Venomous" printed at the bottom. However...

"What? Level 0? Are you kidding me?! I'm way more powerful than this!"

The purple skinned man growled, having expected it would go to -8, the opposite of his hero form. But, of course, POW Cards are based more on actions than power, because otherwise Laserblast wouldn't have made it passed level 1. And now he'd have to start from the beginning.

"Oh, don't feel down! When I first started in the game, I was at level 0, and look at me now, a -7 villain!" Lad Boxman told his companion, seeing how down he got. He puts a hand on "Venomous's" shoulder and looks off in the distance, inspiringly. "We just need some big gestures to show how evil you truly are! Maybe-huh?"

For some reason, Boxman turns back around, and lets a gasp. Venomous can't help but look back too.

The two find Mr. Logic, still sitting in the booth, being harassed by a group of hooligans covered in head to two with leather. Two of them, a dinosaur-human hybrid and a female cat-human, were wrapped around where Boxman and Venomous were, while the third, a yellow furred bunny man, was leaning on the booth over the robot. The bunny, who seemed to be a ringleader, had a malicious grin on his face, while Mr. Logic looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're flustered. Why don't you come with us-I'll treat ya real nice." The leader told Mr. Logic, leaning in very close. He puts a hand around the nape of the robot's neck, and Mr. Logic just stares at his hands, eyes wide.

"I-I thank you for the compliment to my appearance, but I must stay with my creator. I am the only one of my kind, after all."

"Oh, so you're unique? Bet you have all sorts of features down there!" The woman chuckled darkly, joined by the dinosaur hybrid, propping her feet up on the table.

"Listen, sweetie, we ain't taking no for an answer, so try not to make it too hard on yourself. I'd hate to ruin all your precious circuitry." The ringleader told Mr. Logic bluntly.

"I-I" Mr. Logic stutters. Then, Boxman came to his rescue, stomping up to the group.

"Ex-cuse me! I'd appreciate if you stepped away from my best friend, please!" Boxman declares with bared fangs, fists trembling. In an instant, the three gang members were focused on him. Mr. Logic looked up, face quirking into a smile at this.

"Aww, we ain't doing no harm! After all, it's just some stupid machine-" The ringleader shoves the back of Logic's head, which makes the fire in the supervillain's eyes grow brighter. The bunny man changes his position, leaning against the table. "that's pretending to be a person. What, you want us to buy it off ya?"

"How dare you?! Do you really think I'd sell him to a backwards crimp like you? Now, I am going have to ask you to leave this diner and never come back!"

The gang just glances at each other, eyes wide, before they bust out laughing, clutching their sides. The ringleader wiped away his tears, looking at Boxman as if he were stupid.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to stop us? Some rando weirdo with his robot in the middle of nowhere? Oh, now we're going to have to have fun with the both of you..." The bunny leans in close to Boxman, who stares unflinchingly. Abruptly, the gang leader's cocky expression gave away to one of shock and agony.

The bunny shrieks, falling onto his knees, while his teammates stare in shock at the offender. While Boxman and the gangleader were talking, "Professor Venomous" had taken a knife from the countertop and had slammed it into the bunny's hand, which sat on the table. "Venomous," still griping the knife, circles around the bunny and in front of Bowman, kneeling down to look the hooligan in the eyes.

"I would suggest you'd listen to this "rando," unless you want me to put this knife somewhere much more painful." Venomous says, voice low and steady. The ringleader whimpers, grabbing at his other arm and looking to his friends for support. However, the two have already exited the booth and have fled to the exit.

Satisfied he made his, Venomous rips his knife from the table, and the hooligan cries out, clutching his bleeding hand.

"What the frick, man? Someone, do something!" The bunny screams, pointing at the cook behind the counter. The cook, who does not care about what was happening at all, just points to the sign behind him, which says "WEAR WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT **DO NOT **HARASS THE CUSTOMERS."

The teen slunk off, ears laying against his head. "Venomous" keeps his eyes on the hooligan until he exits the restaurant. The door chimes when it opens, and as soon as it closes the purple haired man turned to check on the robot.

Mr. Logic and Boxman were both staring at "Venomous" in awe, a stupid grin spread across Boxman's face.

"What?" He asked innocently, when two pairs of arms wrapped around the lilac man's abdomen.

"Venomous, that was-incredible!" Boxman declares, an excited look in his eyes.

"Indeed. It is my logical conclusion that what occurred was incredible!" Mr. Logic added, hands clasped in front of him.

Venomous scoffs, but he can't help but feel a grin grow on his own face. "Thanks, but honestly, it was nothing. I'm sure you guys woulda done the same for me. Now, let's blow this popsicle stand-"

"Diner-" Mr. Logic corrects, though Boxman just shoves his face away.

"Whatever, let's leave. After that little show, I definitely have the urge to do something **destructive." **The hero hissed out, grabbing Boxman by the hand and leading him to the exit of the restaurant. Mr. Logic hops out of the booth and follows behind, but not before Ginger comes up and hands him a to-go drink with a apologetic look in her eyes.

"Here, take one for the road, on me." Ginger whispers to the robot. Mr. Logic smiles gratefully as he takes the Styrofoam cup in two hands and skips away, sipping at the milkshake. He knew one thing was for certain: he thought Boxman and Laserblast were both amazing.


	5. The Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into Laser's relationship with other POINT members and vice versa.

Boxman, Logic, and "Professor Venomous" were now driving down the road. Lad Boxman was at the wheel, "Venomous" riding shotgun, and Mr. Logic in the back, the only one wearing a seatbelt. The group had been out for hours now, causing general mayhem as villains do. This included blowing up cars, throwing stinkbombs at heroes, causing a flood, and various other petty crimes. The lilac man was no analyzing an object that looks like a grenade, which was a round red thing with a pin on top.

"So, how long should I wait to pull it?"

Lad Boxman is focused on the road, but answered quickly, "Wait when you set it down, it takes about ten seconds to activate. Oh, we're nearly there. Logic, take out the pie!"

"Affirmative." Mr. Logic takes out a cherry pie from the seat beside him, opening the container. "Venomous" picks it up and smushes the grenade in the pie, just enough that the pin is visible but not the rest of it. The car slows down near a dock that has a golden yacht parked at it.

"Go go go!" Boxman cried out as he slowed the pickup truck. Venomous jumped out, running down the dock and setting the pie down near the door. He knocked, ripped out of the pin from the grenade and sprinted off back into the truck, laughing maniacally.

"Professor Venomous" and Boxman cackle as they drive off in Boxman's pickup truck. The golden yacht opens, to reveal a man with shiny gold skin and wearing a grey suit.

"Hello, who's there? Oh, a pie!" BOOOOMMM!

"Venomous" and Boxman laughed louder as they hear the explosion behind them, followed by panicked shouting. The lilac man knew it was a petty act, but it still felt good to get back at some of the more annoying villains.

"Oh cob that felt so good! I've wanted to knock Billiam Milliam down a peg for months!" Lad Boxman declares, hitting the steering wheel excitedly.

"Same here! I've fought him twice before and he's always so snobbish and creepy!" The lilac man adds, laying back in his seat relaxedly. Mr. Logic watches this conversation from the back, face set in an awkward frown.

"I apologize for the interruption, but perhaps there is a better use of our time than causing property damage to our shareholders." Mr. Logic remarks, hands sitting in his lap.

Boxman processes that statement, his eyes widening in realization. "Oh, you're right-let's vandalize the dean of POINT Prep's house!"

"That is...not what I meant." Mr. Logic adds, seeing the wild look in his creator's eyes. "I meant, that we should focus on building the reputation of the Professor Venomous persona. We need to network, perhaps by focusing on his chemist background to ingratiate himself with certain villains."

"Come on Logic, he'll have plenty of time for that later!" Boxman whines, rocking in his seat. "Venomous" just let out an exasperated sigh, giving his partner a hand wave.

"Nah, Logic's right. People will see right through the disguise unless we create a history."

"History? What do you mean by that?" Mr. Logic asks with an innocent head tilt.

"Venomous" seems to be caught a bit off guard by that question, taking a moment to think before answering. "You know, birth certificate, school records, social security number, all that. Anything a real person would have."

"Don't worry, that's easily faked with my technical expertise! Just ask my degree at the School of Evilery!" Lad Boxman brags, and "Venomous" amusedly raises a brow at this.

"School of Evilery? Does anyone even believe that? At any rate, I'll let you handle that, I'm horrible with computers, but please make sure for the school it's somewhere obscure and vague!" The lilac man tells the inventor.

"Do not worry Lawrence, I will ensure that those documents are taken care of." Mr. Logic declares, leaning out of his seat to get closer to the two flesh occupants in the car. "Venomous" rubs the robot's head affectionately, which Mr. Logic accepts eagerly.

"Aww, thanks Logic. I know I can count on you."

Mr. Logic hums, feeling pleased. In an instant, however, his smile turns back into a neutral expression. "Lad Boxman, we should go back towards the factory. It is getting late, and we must ensure Laserblast returns to POINT before his friends get suspicious."

"Venomous" nods, "Yeah, we probably should head back. It's gonna take forever to get off this full body paint!"

"Ugh, fine! Geez, you guys are so serious all the sudden! Now, hold on." Lad Boxman warns before he suddenly swerves the car 180 degrees. "Venomous" clutches the bar on the ceiling of the car, while Mr. Logic is jostled severely, though he doesn't seem to mind.

* * *

Silverspark found herself sitting alone in the media room of the POINT building, curled up in one of the couches and head resting on her hands. The lights were dimmed out slightly, and some movie was playing in the background. Silverspark barely paid attention. Laserblast had promised her yesterday that they would spend the day together, watching movies together. But he had broken that promise, yet again.

The blonde reached mindlessly into the popcorn bowl, but found it was empty.

"Need some more popcorn?" Her head snapping up, Silverspark found El-Bow standing there, nervously smiling and holding a fresh bag of the snack. She gave him a small smile, making room for the superhero on the couch.

"Thanks, Gene." El-Bow sat down beside her, opening the bag and pouring it into the bowl. Silverspark eagerly grabbed a handful, crunching at the buttery goodness. Eugene sat awkwardly, hands on his lap and legs straight in front of him. The two sit like that for about ten minutes, before the wrestler gains the courage to speak.

"Silverspark-" El-Bow began, but stopped. Silverspark hums in surprise, giving El-Bow her full attention "Carol, you've seemed down the last few days. Are you okay?"

Silverspark frowned. The heroine wanted to say yes, of course she was okay! And yet, she couldn't summon forth the words. She let out a heavy sigh, looking away.

"I don't know, El-Bow. Me and Laser have been dating the last few months, and he's just amazing. But it seems like he's always busy on these secret missions."

"Well, he is a veteran member of POINT." El-Bow pointed out, but the flash of sadness on Silverspark's face signified that was the wrong thing to say. He quickly added "But I get; it must be scary thinking about what he's doing and where he is."

Silverspark shakes her head, "No, it's not that. I know he can handle anything. But...cob, this is going to sound stupid..."

"What's wrong?" El-Bow asked with a head tilt and furrowed eyebrows. Silverspark was silent for a few moments, then turned her head to Eugene, tears in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with me, Eugene?!"

"What?! No! Carol, that's ridiculous!" El-Bow responded immediately. He turned his body towards Silverspark, who had fat tears streaming down her face. She wipes at her face furiously as she speaks.

"Then why doesn't he want to spend time with me? Am I that undesirable?!"

El-Bow clasps Silverspark's hands in his own, looking her in the eyes as he speaks. He gently wipes away a tear on her face before he speaks, "Carol, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met! You encourage others when they're down, you're brave and determined and hopeful and everything someone would want in a friend and a loved one. Honestly, Laserblast would be an idiot not want to be with you!"

Silverspark freezes, looking at El-Bow in awe. Then, she lets out a small, tinkling laugh. "Eugene, you always know just what to say. Thank you so much for being there for me!"

The heroine pulls El-Bow in a tight hug, and the lucha libre themed hero blushes madly as he accepts the hug.

* * *

Laserblast entered the bathroom, setting aside the towel Logic gave him. The hero was already removing the sweater he was wearing as he stepped in the bathroom. He quickly removed the corset around his abdomen, groaning in relief as the pressure was removed.

"Ah, cob, that feels so much better..." Laser muttered as he unceremoniously removed the rest of his clothing. He turned on the shower, and placed his hand in the water. He hissed at the heat and turned it down slightly. After finding it was the perfect temperature, he grabbed the toiletries and stepped inside.

He immediately popped open the soap and poured it onto his head. It smelt like a mix between bleach and mint, but it did the job of removing the paint like Logic said it would. The water turned a dull purple as he scrubbed at his skin and hair, moving from top to bottom. Over the next ten minutes, Laser's skin transformed back to its fair tone.

The superhero turned the shower off, and stepped out. He grabbed the towel and dried himself off, rubbing off the last remnants of the purple body paint.

"Huh, looks good." Laserblast mutters to himself as he wiped the condensation off the mirror and saw his normal face stare back. Smiling, he ran the towel through the hair, trying to dry it off some more.

Then, the door creaked open. "Laserblast, I wanted to say-oh gosh!" Laserblast looked up and saw Boxman, who was covering his eyes. A dark green blush covered the smaller man's face.

"Oh, hey Boxy. Thanks for letting me use the shower." Laserblast told Boxman as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Oh, no problem..." Boxman said, lowering his hands, then said "You're, um...very well endowed."

Laserblast was certainly surprised by Boxman's behavior. In an instant, the supervillain had become a nervous mess, kind of like that first night they met. The smaller man certainly looked cute like this, though Laser would never say that out loud.

"Aww, Boxy, are you embarrassed you saw me without my clothes? Come on, it's just the au natural form- no need to be shy." Laserblast teased, hand on his hip.

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"You're blushing." Laser said in a sing song voice, pointing at Boxman's face.

Lad Boxman huffed, rolling his eyes as he placed a stack of clothes on the countertop. "I'm going to wait outside. Come out when you're done dressing!"

The smaller man walked out, the door closing behind him. Laserblast watched him leave, and then looked at the stack. It was the clothes he was wearing earlier, put on hangers to prevent wrinkling and his flip phone.

* * *

Laserblast walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed now. Boxman was waiting outside, as he said he would.

The supervillain says, "_Annnyyywaaaay, _I just came to say that I had fun today. We should do this again."

"Yeah, I actually had fun too, surprisingly. We'll see if we can have time later on." Laserblast agreed in earnest as the two began walking down the hallway, making their way towards the front of the factory.

"Ha, surprisingly? Please, why do you think people like me become villains in the first place?" Boxman laughed, shaking his head. Laserblast just shrugged, mouth scrunched up.

"I don't know, greed? Power?"

Boxman gives a dismissive hand wave. "Ah, you can always get that as a hero."

"Yeah, true." Laserblast agrees, seeing what Boxman was saying. As a hero, you always had to be careful of how you acted. You could offend someone, could someone hurt or killed, and ruin the organization's reputation. But as a villain, you still had to worry about how your allies see you, but anything seen as a bad to society is encouraged. "So, how did you get into villainy? Does it have something to do with your relationship with Weakpoint"

Boxman's face stayed neutral, but if one looked closely they could see the tenseness in his expression. Laserblast didn't seem to notice. "Dr. Weakpoint and I had an academic relation in the past, where he taught me the field of robotics. He also assisted me in the startup of Boxmore Industries by giving me the necessary supplies and capital."

"Huh, didn't realize that." Laser muttered, certainly noticing the way the smaller man became more formal all of the sudden.

The two reach the front door, and reach a stop.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Boxman announces. "Oh, and Logic put my number in your phone so we can stay in contact. I'll call if I need you."

"Sounds good. I'll call if anything interesting happens with the team, or warn you if they decide to come barging in again." The hero said with a smile. The superhero knelt down slightly to pat Boxman's shoulder, which the villain looks at with surprise. "And, well, thanks for the help. Welp, bye!"

Laserblast clicked his tongue and winks at the villain as he opened the double doors and walked off.

* * *

When Laserblast came back to POINT, groceries in hand (couldn't go back empty handed), he found the headquarters to be quiet. It was curious, to see it so quiet. He unloaded the groceries in the kitchen, mostly just frozen dinners and the like. He saw the dishwasher was running, the dishes from this morning most likely.

Laser found himself wandering down the halls, to see if someone would come to greet him. He leaned into the media room, which had lights flickering from it. He found El-Bow, Silverspark, and Rippy Roo sitting on the couch, a movie playing in the background. The three were all sound asleep, with Silverspark resting her head on El-Bow's shoulder and Rippy Roo curled up next to Silverspark.

The laser-themed hero found the corners of his mouth turning up at the scene. It seemed so innocent, so peaceful. The three deserved it, after all the hard work they've done in the last year. Laserblast remembered how when he first heard of the arrangement, he hadn't been pleased. At all. He wondered if it was an indication POINT saw their team of three as too weak.

But, now that Laser had gotten to know the junior members, and how they genuinely looked up to him and wanted to be heroes, he couldn't help but like them. The only one he wasn't fully sure about was El-Bow. El-Bow was nice, in his own awkward way. He definitely needed to gain some confidence though.

**'It doesn't help that he's trying to steal our girl.'**

Laserblast is pulled out of his trance by a light tapping on his shoulder. He jumps a few feet back, and puts his arm up in defense.

But, it was just his father, Doctor Greyman..

"Laser, you're back." Greyman said, a relieved smile spreading on his face. **(He doubts us. He thinks we're a quitter).**

The superhero answered tersely. "Yeah, just got back."

Greyman looks down at his feet, then grabs his adoptive son's upper arm. "We need to talk, in private."

"We don't need to do anything. I got the message loud and clear this morning."

But the grey alien was already pulling Laser down the hallway and into the nearby meeting room. It was empty, and so silent Laser could hear the crickets outside. Once they were in the meeting room, Laser pulled his arm away, now openly glaring at his adoptive father. Cob, he had already told Doc that he didn't want to talk, why couldn't he accept that?

"Laserblast...Lawrence. I'm... so sorry! Foxtail and I shouldn't have confronted you like that this morning." Greyman's long, slim fingers wrapped around Laser's thick human hand. Laser felt his anger melt away at this rare sign of affection. He could hear the tremble in Greyman's voice. "I know that it's important to you, to have powers. People talk like powers don't matter, but to be honest, superpowers do mean a lot." Greyman said the last part with a snort. His fingers trace circles in the human's hand, the alien's large dark eyes looking away from Laser. "I know it must be so much pressure to work at POINT. I'd do anything to make you see how strong you are, even if you don't have traditional powers."

As Greyman spoke, Laser knelt down on one knee, in order to be on the same level as his father. His lips pursed in a thoughtful frown, absorbing what Doctor Greyman is saying. Greyman was always, forever caring for others, even if it wasn't to the benefit of himself. Laser knew that if by some odd event that Greyman could give his powers to Laserblast, Greyman would do it in a heartbeat to make Laser happy.

Then, the shorter man takes one hand and places it on Laser's shoulder, a show of fatherly affection.

"But, Laser, your research is dangerous. You need to know that. It isn't like tinkering with tech or anything we've done before. Glorbs are more unpredictable than anything else POINT has every encountered. And, to think about losing anyone on my team...to lose you..." Greyman's eyes glaze over and he pauses for a moment before shaking his head violently. " I don't think I could go on if something like that happened under my leadership. Please, please understand. I need you to understand."

...

...

"Dad," Laser wraps his arms around the slim alien, pulling him into a big hug. After a few seconds, Laser pulled out, giving his father a reassuring smile. "I get it, I do. I just needed some time to process it. I promise, you won't hear another word about glorb research and me."

"Laser-"

"Dad, I mean it. You don't have to worry, I don't want you to worry. Everything will be fine from now on. You have my word." Laser finished, his voice full of honest. Greyman just stared at Laser, searching his eyes for signs of a lie.

Five seconds, ten seconds, fifteen, then Greyman finally relaxed, shoulders slumping. The doctor pulled Laser into another hug, patting him on the back.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me." Greyman pulls away, wiping the tears from his eyes. The alien lets out a nervous laugh, "Well, now that that's over and down, why don't we go wake the junior members and watch a movie?"

"Sounds awesome! Anything interesting out?" Laser stood up, seeming to be genuinely interested.

"Oh, there's this amazing movie from Mars that I know you'll love. _It is in Martian and has no subtitles_, but otherwise it should be great!" Doctor Greyman excitedly explains.

"Great, let's go meet with the others." Laser follows his father out of the meeting room, enjoying how content his father was, thinking that Laserblast was done with his glorb research.

**What that old fool doesn't know won't hurt him, will it?**


	6. The Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laserblast and his team fight against an unknown, dangerous enemy.

_Doctor Greyman searched the room cautiously, eyes darting analytically. He hums as he searches, taking a few steps into the room. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure zoom under the table. _

_"Ah-ha!" Greyman lifted the table with his green levitation beam, only to find some empty space. "Ah..." _

_As the grey alien lowered the table down, a small figure scrambled up the wall and onto the chandelier. It waited, waited...and struck!_

_With a scream, the figure pounced on the alien, who turned around in shock. The doctor tried to use his telekinesis, but the small form was too quick, shoving the alien to the ground._

_Doctor Greyman's vision blurred, and when it cleared, it saw the figure clearly. It was a tiny, human child, about three years in age. It had fair skin, covered by dirt, and wild black that reached his shoulders. He wore a white gown, and had a big grin on his face._

_"Ha, I got you!" The child said triumphantly, showing off his crooked teeth. Doctor Greyman chuckled, ruffling the child's hair affectionately._

_"Yeah, you got me..." Using his telekinesis, Greyman lifts the child off of him and into the air. The child lets out a big laugh, flapping his arms in the air. "Come on, little bud, let's get your hair cut!"_

_"Aww, but I don't wanna!" The child whined, as he floats out of the room and into the barber's chair._

_"I know, it's boring as heck! But at least you have hair, all of mine fell out from falling in a vat of hair remover!" Greyman joked with a smile, lifting his fedora to show off his bald head. The child giggles, as the barber covers him with a black cape. "Don't worry, I'll be right here the whole time, kay little bud?"_

_"...Kay." The child nods after some hesitation, clutching Greyman's hand with his small human hand. Greyman knelt down, holding the boy's hand as the female barber took out her shears to begin cutting._

* * *

_"Lawrence! Hi little guy!" Greyman called out to the five year old, who ran up to the house excitedly. The boy, Lawrence, gives Greyman a side hug, jumping up and down excitedly._

_"Hi Doc!" Lawrence says. He has short black hair, and is wearing a red shirt and jean shorts. _

_"Aww, had a good day at kindergarten?" Doctor Greyman asks, kneeling down to look at the boy eye-level. Lawrence nods rapidly, taking out a folded up paper from his pocket._

_"Yeah, it was awesome! I played on the swings, and we read the Hungry Hungry Moth, and I made this drawing for you see!" Lawrence shoves the drawing into Greyman's chest, looking at the alien expectantly. _

_Doctor Greyman grabs it, unfolding it and stares it. The drawing was definitely made by a child, using some crayons. There were two figures in the drawing- Doctor Greyman and Lawrence. Though the proportions were a bit off (Greyman didn't think his head was **that **big), it was easy to tell. The two drawing persons were smiling and holding hands. However, the name above Greyman's drawing..._

_"You...you wrote dad above my drawing?" Greyman asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. _

_Lawrence nods excitedly. _ _"Yeah, the teacher said to draw a picture of our families. Do you like it?"_

_"...Yes, I-I love it. Thanks, bud." Greyman smiled, wrapping the child in a big hug. 'Don't cry don't cry don't cry.' Greyman thought to himself as he felt tears of joy prick his eyes._

* * *

_Eight year old Lawrence sat on the ground with his adoptive father, scrap metal and other tools littering the ground._

_"Alright, looks good so far, but make sure to tighten that screw a bit."_

_"Oh, you mean this one?" Lawrence asked, picking up the screwdriver and using it to point at on the screws. Greyman nods in agreement. _

_"That's right." Lawrence tightened the screw one turn, tongue sticking out in concentration. He flipped the visor up and down, ensuring it was good, and then put down the screwdriver._

_"I think it's done!" Lawrence says excitedly, putting the helmet over his head. It was a black helmet, with a red cyclops visor, and points on the top._

_"Great job, kiddo, now let's test it!" Greyman declares, using his levitation beam to float a bull's eye target in front of the two, just five feet away. "Make sure to set the laser to the lower setting, okay?"_

_"Come on, dad, I'm not stupid!" Lawrence says with an eyeroll, doing as his father told him to. "I think I know what I'm do-eep!"_

_The visor shoots a bright red laser out, knocking the boy back. The laser shoots through the target, hitting the bull's eye, and reaching the back of the wall, melting it before Laser is able to remove his hand from the button._

_"Oops, sorry." The boy says in embarrassment, pulling the helmet off. He expects his father to scold him, but instead, he begins to laugh, hugging Lawrence._

_"Hahaha! Guess it was more powerful than we thought, eh? Good job, buddy, I'm proud of you!"_

_Lawrence feels a big grin spread across his face, and he begins laughing himself at the situation. He clutches his side and closes his eyes from how much he was laughing._

_The moment lasted for a minute, then the laughing died down slowly._

_"Haha...Lawrence..." Greyman begins, laying a hand on Lawrence's shoulder. "**Don't you wish things could've stayed this way?"**_

_"Wh-what?" Lawrence asked in alarm, but found Greyman had disappeared._

* * *

_Laserblast opened his eyes, finding himself standing in an empty area. There was nothing in site- no buildings, no people, no plants or even rocks. The sky was a sickly purple, and at his feet he could see what looked to be grey matter. The hero winced as he raised his boot, seeing it covered in squishy flesh bits._

_Then, in the distance, he heard a cackle._

_"Hello? Who's there?" Laser cried out, snapping his head around in a panic._

**_"Oh, you know me, Lawrence."_** _Then, Laser felt a boney hand wrap on his shoulder, whispering in his ear,_**_ "I've been with you for your whole life..."_**

_Jumping back and turning 180 degrees, Laser fired a red laser in that direction. No one was there, and the laser continued into the distance. Laser could feel his heart rate rise as he walked backwards, hands shaped into fists._

_"HEY! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Laser yelled out, hand over his visor. Suddenly, he felt the ground give way, his boot squishing at least three feet into some liquid. The hero was able to jump back forward before he fell completely in._

_Looking down, he saw his boot was completely covered in some dark purple liquid. It had a sheen to it, like rubber, completely covering his foot._

** _"Don't fight me, Lawrence. I know you want this.."_ **

_Then, the liquid began crawling up his leg, and Laser gasped audibly. He tries to pull it off in vain, but this serves to only spread the thing to his arms. _

_In seconds, his upper and lower body is covered in it, and Laser can't even move his limbs. Cob, what was this thing, why was it trying to cover his body?_

_Then, he saw someone approach him, circling from behind._

_It was him. But a darker version him. It had a wicked smile on its face, its eyes alit with purple energy, and had his entire body adorned with purple spiky bracelets._

** _"Give in. Just hand your body and mind over to me. We can finally get revenge on those who wronged us." _ ** _The other him caresses Laser's cheek, and Laser snaps back in disgust._

_Laser knew this wasn't right, he needed to fight this, even it seemed impossible. He moaned, trying desperately to shake the liquid off as it slowly moved up his neck. He felt his blood pounding in his ears, his breathing growing unsteady from panic._

_ But, at the same time, part of him just wanted to give in. Something about this, the thing that was apart of him, it felt **amazing. Cob, he could feel the power in his body. It was incredible. It-**_

* * *

Laserblast grunted as he felt himself pulled from his dreams, and found himself being woke by his alarm. Great, time to get down to business. Laser sat up, rubbing his eyes. He tried to remember what he just dreamt of, and couldn't conjure anything. It wasn't unusual. Most of his dreams were like that. But still, something in him felt that he should have remembered this specific dream.

* * *

The next few days had passed with little contact from Lad Boxman. Laser and the supervillain exchanged the greetings every morning and night, but it was little more than just confirmation that the other was still alive. Things with the POINT team seemed pretty much the same.

Foxtail and Laser's interactions were more frosty, and Laser mostly tried to avoid her.

Silverspark was still her ever positive self, but she seemed a little off game. It was hard for Laserblast to place, but he could definitely see how Silverspark and El-Bow were growing closer. It was good- El-Bow would benefit from the interaction.

The blonde hadn't been in his room since that night.

Laserblast adjusted his helmet as he entered the meeting room, where his teammates were already waiting.

"Fashionably late as usual?" Foxtail asked gruffly, rolling her eyes. There was no playfulness in her voice.

"Heh, guilty as charged. Some us just care about our appearances more than others, I guess." Laserblast fires back. Foxtail seems offended by this answer, and opens her mouth to speak. But, after getting a sharp look from Greyman, backs down.

"Eh, fine..." Foxtail mutters, crossing her arms. Luckily, the junior members seem not to take notice of this, focusing on Doctor Greyman. The alien was standing at the podium, and he grins as he sees his adoptive son.

Greyman calls out, "Alrighty, now that everyone's here, let's begin! Report from HQ indicates that today will be especially busy. Captain Spine Breaker is out on the town today, and Spark Plug has taken out the electricity in half of Doomstadt. So I'm sending out Silverspark and Foxtail to deal with Captain Spine Breaker, and Laserblast and El-Bow can go deal with Spark Plug."

"Sounds good." Foxtail says. Silverspark and El-Bow nod in agreement.

"Great, so-hang on." Greyman pauses, his flip phone ringing. He answers it, turning around. "Hello? Oh, hey Alexa, how's it-yeah, yep." The good doctor pauses, nodding continuously as the other person talks. "I get it. Thanks for letting us know."

Doctor Greyman hangs up the phone, and turns to face his eagerly waiting teammates.

"What's up, dad?" Laser asks, seeing the look of slight concern in his father's eyes.

"Okay, change of plans folks! There's a villain named Venus in Neo Riot City causing a big old fuss with a whole army of metal fish and HQ wants everyone here to go stop her."

_ 'Metal fish? Could it be Lad Boxman's?' _Laser thought to himself.

"Neo Riot City? Ain't that Silver Claw's territory?" Foxtail asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah, but Silver Claw and her team aren't responding, just like the other three teams POINT sent after them." Doctor Greyman answered, which caused an immediate shift in the mood. Silver Claw was pretty powerful, being a level 15 hero. This Venus had to be extremely powerful to take her out.

Silverspark looked at El-Bow and Rippy Roo uncertainly, and Foxtail's face turns from annoyance to worry.

"I'll drive!" Foxtail states, already running off towards the garage.

Silverspark turns to El-Bow, looking scared but determined as she asks, "Do you think we should bring the mega first aid kit?"

"Doesn't hurt to be safe, let's head to the infirmary before we leave." El-Bow answers, and the two run off in that direction, with Rippy Roo following close behind. Now alone, Laserblast walks up the stairs and towards his father.

Laser leans against the podium, crossing his legs. "So, what aren't you telling us dad? I grew up with you, and I know that look, so spill it."

The doctor bits his bottom lip before speaking. "When I tried to find her in the POW card system, nothing came up."

"So? Not all villains use POW cards."

"I also checked POINT's search engine. That database records the history of every person that has ever existed. This woman has no history. She's a wild card we can't predict." Greyman explained, swallowing a hard lump in his throat.

"Heh, don't worry. We'll figure it out. Don't we always?" Laser said, playfully lifting up the alien's fedora and twirling it on his hand before plopping it back on Doctor Greyman's head. Greyman chuckled nervously, nodding at this.

"Yeah, hope that history continues."

* * *

It took about two hours to reach Neo Riot City, which was mostly spent in silence. As the POINT van got closer, more and more cars zoomed past them. Not a good indicator. Laser tried to listen to music to keep his mind off the upcoming battle. He'd probably just hang back and let the others handle it. He'd just be a burden, anyhow.

Neo Riot City was like any other city, with sidewalks and buildings packed together like sardines. However, every building was ablaze with neon signs on every building. Even in the daytime, the signs were all turned on. In other cases, this would make it unbearably bright, but for some reason the sky became as dark as the night sky once you entered the city.

No one knew why.

The POINT Van rolled to a slow stop, the road ahead blocked by rubble.

"Well, looks like we're walking." Foxtail announced, slamming her door open. El-Bow opened the door to the back, allowing the rest of the team to hop out. Laserblast hops out first, waiting for Silverspark to help her out of the van. Silverspark looked at him thankfully, grabbing his arm as she hopped out.

The group of six trudged on, cautiously but steadily. Foxtail and Greyman lead the way, with Laserblast hanging back with Silverspark. They had walked a few meters when they began seeing defeated heroes, which wasn't unexpected.

What was unexpected was how they were lying on the ground, making out with each other. Laserblast spotted Silver Claw, lying on the ground and humping a greenish bluish alien. He groaned, trying to avert his gaze from any of the afflicted heroes.

"What's wrong with them? Is this Venus's doing?" Silverspark asked, grabbing both Laser's and El-Bow's hands. El-Bow's eyes widen as this occurs, but he says nothing.

"Pro'ly. But at least we know they aren't dead." Laser responds with a shrug.

El-Bow looks down, also a little weirded out by the scene. "Eeehhh, it's kind of gross to me. I mean, they're making out with complete strangers."

"Just power through it teammate. We just have to find this Venus and avoid whatever attacks she throws at us." Silverspark says encouragingly, bumping her hip against El-Bow. The lucha libre hero gives a small smile at this.

* * *

A whistling sound becomes apparent to the group. The whistling seems to overlap, making it clear there are multiple projectiles. Then, Doctor Greyman yells "Jellyfish!" as he activates his levitation beam.

Multiple metal jellyfish spring from the roofs of the buildings and towards the group. Greyman manages to deflect most of the junkjellies with his levitation beams, and Rippy Roo captures multiple with her pouch.

El-Bow grabs Silverspark by her hand, pulling her out off the way of a metal jellyfish. It explodes, spreading a pink liquid through the air. Laser jumps back in time to avoid it.

"What? Is that perfume?" Silverspark asked with a head tilt, smelling roses in the air.

Meanwhile, Foxtail has three metal jellyfish heading towards her. She punches the first away with an uppercut, and takes down the second with a jump kick. However, the third manages to grab Foxtail before she can fight it off. It wraps its tentactles around her head and sprays a pink mist in her face before Foxtail rips it off and throws it to the ground.

The fox themed hero coughs violently, rubbing at her eyes as she falls to the ground. The rest of the team surround her, with Greyman holding her shoulders to help her to her feet.

"Foxtail, are you okay?" Greyman asked, as Foxtail continues to hack.

"I'm-_cough cough- _fine. Don't worry." Foxtail tells the leader, turning the head in his general direction. The whites of her eyes now a reddish pink color.

"You don't look fine." Laser comments, crossing his arms.

"OOOHHH, they sent more of you! How wonderful~" A melodic voice rings through the air. All six pairs of eyes turn up, where a woman is standing on top of a neon billboard. She jumps off and floats to the ground, just a few feet away from the hero team.

The woman is about six feet tall, with blush pink skin. She has long, light brown hair that reaches past her waist, and large, ruby red lips. Both her arms seem to be prosthetics, made up of a rose gold metal.

She has a nearly perfect hourglass figure, which is only accentuated by her revealing outfit. The villainous is wearing a pink corset with a dark pink heart formed on the chest, as well as long white boots and white fishnet stockings.

"Oh, my my my~! All of you are so delicious, I can't wait to make you mine." The supervillain says, a seductive smile gracing her face. She places her hands on her hips and taps her foot on the ground, heel clicking against the pavement

"So you're Venus huh?" Laser asked, stepping forward.

The supervillain, identified as Venus, slowly nods, her grin widening. "Ah, correct. And you must be the famous hero Laserblast! Oh, I can't wait to see what you look under your shirt!"

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?" Laser asked, putting a finger to his helmet. As this interaction occurs, something in Foxtail's stance shifts. She eyes Greyman, licking her lips, as she grabs the alien forcibly by his arm.

"Uh, Foxtail...You okay?" El-Bow asked, noticing Foxtail's odd behavior.

"Greyman...I never noticed how attractive you were before. And that hat! Really brings the look together!" Foxtail tells the grey man, in a low, suggestive voice.

"Oh, looks like your friend is already feeling the effects of my special tonic~" Venus chirps, her junkjellies swarming around her. Greyman manages to pull his arm away from Foxtail, and levitates over to the rest of his team. The five look at her with a mix of shock and fear, as Foxtail makes her way over to Venus eagerly, with some probing from the villain. "Ah, it's my own blend. Nothing too bad, it just helps lower the inhibition of any hero or villain it encounters, allowing them to follow their desires without worry."

With a snap of her fingers, Venus got her metal jellyfish to attention. The robotic jellyfish rise into the air, drilling in place as they are about to descend.

"Everyone, scatter!" Laserblast cries out as the barrage begins. Greyman stands still, taking a deep breath as he begins to defend against the attack. He uses his levitation powers to deflect the jellyfish and force them off course, giving his teammates time to escape. The deflected junkjellies create rubble that rain down on the group, separating them. Laserblast manages to run into an alley, and watches as Rippy Roo opens her pouch, takes a big jump, and then disappears?! What?!

Meanwhile, Silverspark and El-Bow run away into an abandoned building, with El-Bow opening it with a hit from his elbow (of course) Laser sighed a small sigh in relief, seeing his girlfriend get to safety.

That relief doesn't last long, as a few seconds later Greyman's levitation barrier finally broke, and two jellyfish explode next to his adoptive father.

"Dad!" Laser mutters, but doesn't stand still. Mostly because he does not want to see his dad make out with his childhood best friend. He runs off, boots pounding against the concrete. It was only by sheer luck that the alley didn't end in a dead end, allowing the hero to escape into the adjacent street.

* * *

El-Bow and Silverspark immediately barricaded the door with a nearby cabinet, which takes both to push it in place.

"Do you think it'll hold?" El-Bow asked, wringing his hands.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will!" Silverspark tells El-Bow, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

_BOOM BOOM! _

"At least for now." Silverspark adds, pulling her friend further into the building.

The building Silverspark and El-Bow entered was a nightclub, with a disco floor in the middle and an elevated stage for the DJ set. There were spilled drinks at the tables, and muted music plays in the background, indicating that the patrons left in a hurry. The lights were dim, but the lights from the dance floor made it easy for the heroes to see.

"What do we do Carol? We weren't prepared to face this!" El-Bow says, clutching his head in panic.

"Calm down, Eugene! We're POINT, we're powerful operatives, remember!" Silverspark tells him confidently, squishing his face. and pushing it close to her own. 'We investigate and neutralize trouble-"

"On the double!" Both El-Bow and Silverspark say simultaneously.

"And besides, Laserblast has his power draining shield. He'll bring her and her robots down and everything will be fine!" Silverspark pulls her hands away and crosses them, a confident smile gracing her features.

"So what do we do? Hope we can find everything else?" El-Bow asks, raising his hands in a shrugging gesture.

"Exactly that! Neo Riot City can't be that big!"

"It's one of the biggest cities in the world!" El-Bow nearly screams out, but restrains himself so as to not upset his crush. Silverspark just smiles sheepishly, the gap in her front teeth showing.

_Bang bang! _

"Hide!" Silverspark says in a whispering voice. She grabs El-Bow's forearm, dragging him towards the bar. The two hops over, crouching behind the bar top. El-Bow covers his mouth to try and muffle his breathing, while Silverspark pulls up her legs to her chest.

"Helllloooo? Come out come out wherever you are..." Venus calls out, heels clicking against the floor. The supervillainous twirls around, holding a riding whip in her hands. Behind her are multiple junkjellies, who float just above her. "Come on, your little friends Foxtail and Greyman are already enjoying my gift, why can't you?"

Eyes darting up rapidly, Silverspark formulates an idea in her mind. She gets onto her knees, turning El-Bow around towards her.

"I have an idea. Play along." Silverspark whispers, as she takes off her friend's glasses. She also pulls off his mask, with some difficulty, revealing his messy brown hair.

"Wha-" El-Bow begins, but stops when Silverspark peels off the straps of her leotard and lowers her shirt, revealing the white bra underneath. El-Bow feels his jaw drop, and his entire face turns a bright red. "C-C-Carol I-I-I'm flattered and all but you have a boyfriend and-"

"Don't worry, it's just pretend." Silverspark whispers. The clicking of heels grows closer, as Venus approaches the bar top. With no time to lose, Silverspark wraps her arms around EL-Bow's abdomen and pulls him into a kiss. The lucha libre hero lets out a surprised squeak, arms raised in shock. After a few seconds, and with Venus's shadow looming nearby, the hero relaxes, wrapping his arms around Silverspark to pull her close.

When Venus reaches the bar, she sees the two heroes making out on the floor, a session which seems to be getting intense.

"Ah, looks like it worked after all. Good catch, Silverspark, you get some!" Venus giggles, hitting her riding whip against the bar top. "Welp, time to go after your friends. Ta-ta~!"

The super villainess skips off, followed by her junk jellyfish.

After a long period, Silverspark breaks the kiss, peeking out from behind the bar. "She's gone! Great job, El-Bow. Sorry about that weird moment!"

Silverspark pulled herself down, laying on top of her friend. El-Bow bites his bottom lip, face still beet red.

"Sorry, I just got excited!" El-Bow cries out. At first, the heroine doesn't know what he's talking about. Then, she feels the growing bulge against her own crotch.

"Oh-Oh! No problem! Sorry!" Silverspark scrambles off of El-Bow, a pink blush spreading on her cheeks. She breaks eye contact, rubbing the back of her neck. "We, uh, we should probably head out the kitchen, right?"

"S-sounds good." El-Bow answers, pushing his thighs together to hide his bulge, covering it with his hands.

* * *

Laserblast walked down the street, body hugging the wall. The street was empty, with anyone still in the city hiding in their homes, as was standard protocol. No one would let him in, even if he begged; after all, he might be a villain!

The hero was on his own now, and it wasn't certain if any more teams POINT would send would be any more successful. He had to try to stop this villain. Not because POINT said so, but because she tried to hurt his friends.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It had to be Silverspark, or Rippy Roo! Hopefully they were safe.

Laser ducked into a nearby alley, crouching behind the green dumpster. Taking out his flip phone, Laserblast answers it without even looking at the name.

"Babe?"

There was silence on the other end, then a nasally voice.

"Babe? Ah, well, if you insist on calling me that I won't disagree, but-"

"Boxman? Seriously, why are you calling now, I'm busy!" Laser yelled whispered.

"I know, I know, you're busy maintaining a sense of normalcy with your POINT friends. But I'm working on a special project for one of my investors, who wants me to make quote on quote "real men made of silver" and I can't get the logistics. I figured with your background in chemistry we could solve it together!" Boxman explained.

Laser was about to yell at the small supervillain yet again, when realization hit him. "Wait, Boxman, have you worked for a supervillain named Venus before? To make jellyfish robots?"

"Maybe. I made a lot of the jellyfish custom order. Logic will probably know, hold on." It was silent for a moment on Boxman's end, though Laser could hear the shuffling of paper and the distant yelling of Boxman for Logic. It seemed like an eternity to Laser, who was worried the supervillainess could pounce out at him.

"Hey Laser, Logic said that we did get an order of at least 2,000 of the junkjellies from a woman named Venus. She had actually asked for them to have an empty container in the center to spray some sort of perfume she had. Why are you even asking?"

"Hey, you called me?" Laser fires back, before adding, "She's using the junkjellies to attack Neo Riot. She already used them to take down three POINT teams."

"Wait, really?" Boxman asks, his voice rising in excitement. "Cob, that's amazing news! The board will be very happy to hear that!"

"Boxy, focus! This woman is using them against me and my team, I can't let her win!" Laser snapped, and the other end went silent. With a sigh, he asked, "Can you deactivate the junkjellies from your location?"

"Well, I could try. But are you sure? This way, we could kill two birds with one stone?"

Laser felt the blood pulling in his knees, and shakes his head as he says, "No, Boxy. I do not want my friends to act like sex crazed maniacs for the rest of their lives."

"Wait, is she using my precious junkfish for sex? EWW!" Boxman said, yelling in disgust. "Neo Riot City? I'll get right to it, but it'll take a few minutes for it to work."

"Thanks, Boxy, you rock!" Laser says, a relieved smile on his face. "Don't worry, I'll help you with that order after this. Stay safe."

"Heh, should be saying that to you." Boxman says, and you could hear the smile in his voice.

Laser ended the call, pocketing his phone. He pulls himself, feeling respite as the tingling in his feet is finally relieved.

"Okay, all I have to do is wait for the JunkJellies to deactivate and find Venus. Use my depowering shield, and lickety split! Simple." Laserblast mutters to himself, looking at his hands.

"Oh, use your depowering shield to do what, exactly?" Laser let out a sharp yelp as he turned his body around, finding himself face to face with Venus, as well as various other pink junkjellies.

"Ah, cob!" Laserblast cries out, narrowly dodging the first junkjelly that launches itself at him.

* * *

Silverspark and El-Bow made their way through the back of the nightclub. They find themselves back where they started.

"Ah, geez, they're really going at it." El-Bow muttered, eying Foxtail and Greyman said.

"Yeah, who woulda thought, huh?" Silverspark nodded, the two quietly walking past the scene. She points to a small side street. "I think I saw Laser running into that alley, let's get to him before the junkjellies find him."

"I'll follow you wherever you need, Carol."

"Aww, Eugene~!" Silverspark sticks her tongue out at the lucha libre hero playfully as the two walked side by side.

As the two pass a dumpster, the top slams open, revealing a poisoned hero. His sclera are bright pink, and he is covered in lipstick marks.

"Sugar? Will someone give me sugar? SUGAR!" The hero cries out, lunging at El-Bow. The masked man barely dodges it by crouching down, and the hero slams into the opposite wall. However, in the process, the hero scratches Silverspark's arm, leaving a red mark.

"Crabs!" Silverspark muttered, looking at the blood leaking from her wound. She focuses on her teammate, who she offers a hand too. El-Bow accepts it, using it to pull himself up more easily. However, in the corner of her eye Silverspark could see a junkjelly above the two, prepared to strike. "El-Bow, look out!"

Silverspark uses all her might to, push El-Bow out of the way, narrowly avoiding the junkjelly that explodes in the ground. Liquid splashes on Silverspark's forearm, which she uses to shield her face.

'Silverspark! You okay?" El-Bow asked, and Silverspark nodded.

"I think so, but we got company." More junkjellies surround the two heroes, and Silverspark and EL-Bow stand back to back, prepared in a fighting stance.

* * *

Laserblast blasted apart three junkjellies that charged him, the red laser evaporating the liquid inside. Thinking quick, he grabbed the top of a trashcan and uses it to block the aphrodisiac the metal jellyfish were trying to hit him with. He held his breath, to ensure he didn't accidentally swallow it. Swinging that arm around, he throws the top of the trashcan like a shield, destroying two junkjellies at once.

All the while, Venus is in the background, laughing hysterically.

"Ah, enough! Time to end this!" Laser yelled out, falling to one knee and slamming his hand into the ground. He pushed out a purple energy field, which deactivates many of the junkjelly fish. However, Venus just smiles, clicking the heels of her boots together once, twice, three times. A golden energy field surrounds her, stopping Laser's energy field in its track.

"What? How-" Laser asked, eyes wide.

"How do you think I defeated your friends? People underestimate me just because I'm a love themed villain, and because they don't expect a sneak attack." Venus deactivates her golden shield, then takes out red lipstick. The supervillainess freshens up her lipstick, popping her lips together. "And, just because I use technology, doesn't mean I have special moves of my own!"

Venus purses her lips, putting her hands to her mouth and creating an air kiss. However, this gesture creates a projectile, which looks like a large pair of lips, that slams into Laserblast, knocking the wind out of him. He manages to balance himself with his arms, but is slammed into the nearby wall by the second lip attack.

Seeing the superhero was weakened, Venus transformed her robot arms into canons, which glows with a red light. She raises them directly at Laser's head, and Laser lets out a sharp gasp. He managed to pull himself out of the wall before the first of Venus's barrage hit him. He could see that where his head was, a metal, red heart with jagged nails was stuck in the wall.

He rushed towards the supervillain, even though he felt his arms and legs being cut by the projectiles. Laser grabs Venus's cannons, struggling to push her off balance. He pushed them into the air, and it was a tug of war against him and her.

"Do you really think you're strong enough to beat me?" Venus asked, baring her teeth. "You're not even strong enough to get into POINT without your daddy!" The villainess ripped her arm away from Laser, using her elbow to hit his temple. Laser fell onto his back, stars filling his vision. He struggled to get back on his knees, as he heard a voice blaring inside his head.

**"Let me out! Let me out!" **

Venus kicked Laser in the stomach, making him nearly vomit. He fell onto his stomach, Venus's laugh echoing in the back of his head.

**"You aren't strong enough to beat her! Let me take over!" **

Laser tried to push the electricity coursing through his body at bay, but it was a futile effort.

"Cob, you're pathetic. I can't believe he said you were a-"

Venus wasn't able to finish her sentence. In an instant, her robot arms were ripped from her body, and she was flown multiple feet through the air before landing on the opposite side of the street.

"**Who did you say was pathetic now?" **Laserblast asked, throwing the remains of Venus's robotic appendages to the side. His helmet had been ripped off earlier, so you could see his eyes glowed with a purple energy as he walked forward. **"I asked you a question, who did you say was pathetic?" **

Venus, clenching her teeth, clicked her heels together twice. This activated the laser boots in them, allowing her to fly up into the air. Laserblast just scoffed.

He jumped in the air, grabbing her boot, and slammed her back down into the concrete. Venus let out a choked cough, as Laser slowly floated down. She saw, in horror, that his wrists were adorn with spiked bracelets. The hero grabbed Venus roughly by the hair, while the supervillain kicked at him with her heels.

**"Now, you're going to tell me who you're working for, and how to fix everyone. Otherwise, things won't end so well for you..." **

* * *

El-Bow and Silverspark fought back to back, punching and kicking any junkjellies that come flying. Silverspark linked both with her partner, and El-Bow spins her around. The heroine kicked with both legs, taking out at least four or five of the pink metal jellyfish.

The lucha libre themed hero then threw Silverspark up in the air, and she wraps her arms and legs around the junkjelly. She grabs the tentacles of robot, knocking it and her into the nearby walls.

Suddenly, the remaining junkjellies fell from the air, including the one Silverspark jumped on. They fall lifelessly to the ground, and Silverspark is caught in a bridal hold by El-Bow.

"Huh, the junkjellies turned off. Weird." El-Bow commented, placing his friend gently on the ground. Silverspark stays silent.

Then, they both hear sounds of fighting in the distance.

"That must be Laserblast! Come on, let's go help him!" El-Bow declares, beginning to walk towards the noise. However, he was stopped by Silverspark grabbing his forearm. Her manicured fingernails sunk into his skin, but not enough to cut his skin. He turns his head, and sees Silverspark just looking down, licking her lips. "Uh, Carol? We have to help Laser?"

"Aww, come on Eugene, he can handle it~" Silverspark giggles, her scleras a bright pink.

"I...maybe, but we should still-" The heroine puts a finger up to El-Bow's lip, shushing him.

"Hey, El-Bow? Wanna...fool around?" She giggles again, twirling her hair with one finger.

"Uh, is this another pretend thing?" El-Bow asked, backing away slowly. Silverspark stepped forward. He could see the cut on her arm and the pink aphrodisiac fizzling in it.

"Aww, come on. I've seen how you've looked at me, I've heard what you really feel." Silverspark said seductively, licking her lips. She ran her hand up and down El-Bow's chest, the other wrapping around the hero's upper body. El-Bow felt his cheeks burn up, lips just centimeters from Silverspark. "Come on, Laser doesn't need to know."

...

"N-no! You're my friend Carol, and so is Laserblast! Come on, you gotta snap out of it!" El-Bow told Silverspark, raising his arms in defense.

"Aww, that's sweet. But I wasn't thinking anything _long term." _Silverspark says, running her finger along El-Bow's thigh.

Luckily, it was at that moment Rippy Roo appeared suddenly, falling just a few feet away from the two. "Buh buh buh-buh?"

This distracts Silverspark, allowing El-Bow to escape and hide behind Rippy Roo.

"Rippy! Where have you been?!" El-Bow nearly screamed, noticing the bag in the kangaroo creature's hand.

"Buh buh buh buh buh buh!" Rippy Roo explained, opening the plastic bag to reveal multiple vials of black liquid.

"You-you got a cure for this thing? Oh thank cob!"

* * *

Laser took notice of distant conversation, just out of site. He glanced in that direction, lessening his grip on Venus. This is enough for Venus to rip herself out of his grip and reactivate her rocket boots. She blasts off into the distance, knocking Laserblast on his rear end.

"**HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU-YOU LICH!" **Laserblast screamed out, though Venus was already too far gone. He groans in fury, going to punch the nearby wall in response. However, he freezes when he sees his reflection in the mirror, and the purple energy surrounding his fist. **"Wh**at? **What's** going **on?"**

Clutching his head, Laser falls to his knees. He felt the power leave him, and the rage that filled him faded, leaving him feeling hollow. Looking back up at his reflection, which has gone back to normal.

"I-what happened just now?" Laser muttered to himself, looking back down at his hand questioningly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, that was a lot longer than I expected! I hope you guys enjoyed, and that you like and comment this fanfic. Thank you for reading to the end, and have a great day!


	7. The Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laserblast and Boxman work together to finish a custom order for Boxmore's board of investors.

Laserblast stood in the back of the meeting room, watching the scene in front of him. He leaned against the wall, sucking on the sweet cherry lollipop. Silverspark, El-Bow, and Rippy Roo stood near the front of the room, each trying to look respectful. Before them, stood the ultimate leader of POINT.

Her hero name had been the Mistress of Fortune, according to Greyman. Though these days, she insisted people call her Miss Fortune. She was a human woman in her fifties, who looked rather nonthreatening given her height (just a few inches taller than Doctor Greyman) and slender form. She had shoulder-length, curly purple hair. The roots are grey from age. She wore a dark blue military uniform, covered with metals, with a white shirt and black tie underneath. She paired this with a pleated black, knee length skirt and black ankle boots.

Miss Fortune with the best poker face one could have, shook Greyman's hand firmly. She nodded; a sign of acknowledgement. "Well, Venus has been captured and is being detained at POINT's maximum security prison. Most of the junkjellyfish have been recovered and are in the process of being dismantled. And Silver Claw and the other heroes affected by Venus's aphrodisiac are recovering nicely. None of this would have been possible without the work of your team, Greyman.

Good work, all of you." Miss Fortune turned her head to address the rookies. She gave them another cool nod.

Each of the junior members responded with a salute. Both Silverspark and Rippy Roo were smiling, eager to be in the presence of such an accomplished superheroine. Meanwhile, El-Bow seemed more startled by this attention, body slightly shaking.

"H-happy to help, ma'am!" "Buh buh buh!" "You can always count on us!"

"Of course, Alexa. You can always count on our team to pick up the slack!" Greyman says enthusiastically, tipping off his fedora to her.

"Indeed. Today has given me...insight to the weaknesses of certain teams." Miss Fortune frowned in disappointment, hands clasped in front of her. "Rest easy, this will be dealt with swiftly." The leader turned her head back to the rest of the group "As for you all, I will see to it that you receive recompense for what you've gone through. Farewell."

Miss Fortune turned to the junior members and bowed slightly. She then walked down the small set of stairs, heels clacking against the floor. As she exited, she passed by Laserblast. Laser took out his lollipop and put it in his wrapper, pocketing it as he gave Miss Fortune a nod. If she wanted to act standoff-ish and enigmatic, he'd act the same to her.

"Ah, Laserblast." Miss Fortune stopped just beside Laserblast. She does not turn her head to face the superhero, but her eyes strain to watch him. "I heard of your role in Venus's capture. Absolutely full of surprises, aren't you?"

**She's mocking us!**

Before Laser could respond, Miss Fortune left the room. Someone who was observant could see the corners of her mouth quirk up as she left.

* * *

"The head of POINT?!" Lad Boxman choked out. Laserblast thought the villain's eye would pop out of his head.

"Yep. Came to congratulate us in person. Said she would find a way to "reward us" in the future." Laser responded, leaning back in the chair Mr. Logic provided. As soon as the hero had the opportunity (Foxtail had went straight to her room after the mission, Greyman went to take a long nap, and the junior members had gone out to celebrate), he had returned to Boxmore and told Boxman the whole story. About Venus, about the robots, and about the strange power that overtook Laser.

Boxman shook his head, an unbelieving smile on his face. "Cob, I'm amazed you could stand to stay in the same room as her. That Miss Fortune is a menace to villains everywhere. You remember Doctor Lockjaw, who worked at the Neutral Zone Villain Hospital? She took down him and his group of nurses and threw them in jail!"

"Really?" Laserblast asked, raising his brows. "Aww, that's a shame. I really liked him."

"Yeah, same here." Boxman agreed, nodding. The supervillain averted his eyes, looking at his desk as he thinks of what to say next. "So...did you tell POINT about what happened?"

* * *

_He groans in fury, going to punch the nearby wall in response. However, he freezes when he sees his reflection in the mirror, and the purple energy surrounding his fist. **"Wh**at? **What's** going **on?"**_

* * *

"No, no, of course not." Laser answered, hands gripping the edge of the seat. He didn't want them to worry about him, or to tell POINT HQ. Heck, Greyman might think Laser was using glorbs for fighting, which he wasn't!

"Welp, at least ya don't need to use glorbs anymore, right?" Boxman said, leaning across the table (which came across awkwardly) to hit Laser playfully on the shoulder. Boxman ends up leaning too far, falling out of his chair and onto the ground. "WHOA!"

Laser got out of his seat, picking up the villain by his arms and helping Boxman up to his feet.

"Look, normally I'd be excited to. Heck, I'd jumping up and down like a child." Laserblast admits, raising his hands up as he does so. "But when I had that power, when I used it..." The superhero looked down at his hand, closing and opening his fist, remembering how it had lit up with a purple fire just the day before.

"It was like I was an entirely different person."

"So...still going on with the plan, huh?" Boxman asked, entire body slouching. He seemed disappointed, oddly enough.

"Yeah. I need powers I can control. What, trying to get rid of me so soon?" Laser said this teasingly. However, the possibility Boxman wanted to back out of this arrangement was still very real.

Lad Boxman perks up at this, and begins to shake his head furiously. "Oh, no, no! Believe me, I need the help! It's just...look, just be careful, okay? I really don't need you going crazy on me."

"Aww, you care about me. You're so cute." Laserblast chuckled, ruffling the short man's hair. Boxman's face flushes green, and he crosses his arms embarrassedly.

Mr. Logic walks in at this moment, holding a tray with a plate of cookies and a large glass a milk. When he sees Laserblast in the room, his eyes widen. Logic seems surprised that Laser is here.

"Oh, Lawrence. You have returned." Mr. Logic said, placing the tray on Boxman's desk. "I did not realize you had come back to visit. I...I missed you, Lawrence."

"Aww, I missed ya too, little bud!" Laser said, lifting up Logic and pulling the robot into a tight hug. "Man, you are so cute! It's crazy how small you are!"

"Ah, my-my size can be altered to make others more comfortable. I am glad you are pleased with my form." Logic responds, a bit flustered by the response. Laser sets the robot down, patting Logic on the head.

Logic coughs, clearing his throat. Mr. Logic looks up at Laser; his hands were behind his back and he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Would you like to assist us in the special project we have been working on?"

"Sure! Seems exciting already." Laser said with a shrug. He had nothing better to do, and everyone else was busy. Plus, Laser owed Boxman for deactivating the robots and saving his team's butts in Neo Riot City.

"Understood. Let us go to Boxman's lab then." Mr. Logic declares, gesturing for Laser and Boxman to follow as he exits the room.

* * *

Boxmore's laboratory was everything you'd expect in a villain's lab; tesla coils, beakers, test tubes, etc. Laser noticed a large monitor, which took up half a wall. The graphics on it, even though it was only the desktop image, looked very clear and crisp.

"Nice computer." Laser said, pointing to the monitor.

Boxman smiled snottily, waving his hand as he said, "Oh, thank you. I-"

"ahem!" Mr. Logic coughs, interrupting Boxman. The villain's posture changes, and he slouches just a bit.

"Logic and I built it ourselves." Boxman admitted, rolling his eyes. The shorter man pulls Laser's arm over to the workbench.

The work bench held a robotic exoskeleton, looking just like a silver skeleton. It seemed to have a molten metal poured over it, only partially covering the exoskeleton.

"So, what am I looking at here?" Laser asked, rubbing his chin and tilting his head.

"Well, you remember how we sent Billiam Milliam that explosive pie and blew up his boat? Well, now he's decided he needed minions to protect him. But he won't have just any old minions. Noooo, he's insistent on me making these silver statue that act and behave like actual people with no complex behaviors and have the faces of freaking school children!"

"Yeesh. From the sound of things, things aren't going so well." Laser comments, seeing how progressively angry Boxman got as he spoke.

As if on cue, the robot exoskeletons starts to short circuit, arms and legs flapping around erratically before finally exploding into a pile of ash. Laser and Boxman stare at the ash in shock, not believing what happened.

"That's an understatement." Boxman says, picking up a paper and using it to sweep the ash into the trash. He hands the paper to Laserblast, and the hero sees it's a rough blueprint of what Billiam Milliam wanted. It was certainly...unique.

Cob, the face did look like a school child.

"Ah, I just can't figure out the logistics of how to make it work or how to make it look right." Boxman continues, shaking his head.

"Well, it makes sense. You're thinking of this like a roboticist, and you're getting frustrated. But, you also need to think of this like a chemist. You need a pair of fresh eyes." Laser tells Boxman, pining the blueprint to the wall with a tack. Laserblast then turns to Boxman, grabbing his hand with a determined look on his face. "Now, let's see what we can do."

Boxman nods in agreement, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Laserblast and Lad Boxman went straight to work, sitting next to each other as they drew some new blueprints. Laser had his arm around Boxman, an innocent, thoughtless gesture that the hero had done when Greyman and he would work together. If Boxman was bothered by this, the inventor said nothing.

"So, I think that using the exoskeleton was a great idea, because it gives it structure. But the metal you're using is hardening too much around the joints and electrical parts." Laser explained. "Now, I've used a more moldable metal we could that'd be perfect for this..."

* * *

Laser got to work with forming the metal, while Boxman began to work on the coding for the "living statue." Of course, Mr. Logic and Boxman had refused let Laserblast work without putting on googles and tying his hair back.

The superhero picked up the package Mr. Logic brought in. The ore was delivered quickly, which impressed and fascinated Laserblast. Even POINT didn't deliver that fast. He'd definitely need the name of the delivery service.

When he opened the box, he found with satisfaction that the ore was already crushed up finely, with the box lined with a plastic lining.

"Boxy, how's the coding work?" Laser asked, not turning his head. He scooped up a pile of the finely crushed ore and piling it into the heated metal beaker.

"It's pretty easy coding, especially since Milliam isn't looking for a companion more than an obedient servant." Boxman answers, typing away at the monitor. His fingers moved lightning fast, and the monitor was filled with lines of black and green code. Laser took a moment to stare, watching in admiration at Boxman's drive and determination.

* * *

Laser watched as Mr. Logic reassembled his hand into a precision laser. Logic began carving at lightning speed at the block, creating a mold of the front half of the "living statue," paying attention to the bowl hair cut and large round head. After this, Logic got to work cutting the mold for the posterior of the minion.

The hero had to hold back a snicker, seeing Logic take specific detail to carve out a butt for the mold.

* * *

Finally, the robot was ready for assembly. Slowly and steadily, Laser lowered the melted ore into the mold, being careful not to splash it. The metal rapidly filled every crevice of the mold, and within minutes it cooled and hardened. Laser did the same for the second mold.

Once the metal had hardened enough. Logic assisted Laser in removing the casting from the mold as Boxman prepared the exoskeleton, propping it up against the workbench.

"Alright, steady, steady, be careful not to crack the metal-" Laser told Logic, voice low and focused.

"Do not worry Lawrence, I am a machine designed for efficiency, far above most mortal meatbags." Logic commented. Laser wasn't sure if this was Logic's attempt at a joke or if he was being serious. It was hard to tell with Logic's monotone voice.

With Logic holding one half and Laser holding the other, the two brought the casting around the robotic exoskeleton, pushing them together as tightly as they could.

"Lad Boxman, if you would..." Logic trailed off, but Boxman could understand what he meant. The supervillain took Logic's place in pushing the casting, as Mr Logic transformed his arm into a blowtorch. Logic smelted the two parts of the casting together, taking only ten seconds total.

Boxman and Laserblast stepped away, watching as the electroskeleton activated. The casting looked very natural looking, with the facial features (eyes, nose, mouth) being very small. The "statue" looked down, flexing its arm, moving its fingers individually to show that it was working effectively.

"It worked...my cob it actually worked." Laser stated, a big grin on his face. He did this, he created artificial life.

"I knew we could do it, partner!" Boxman said, grabbing Laser's hand with a big smile on his own face.

Mr. Logic stepped forward, a polite smile on his face. He greeted the statue, "Greetings, I am Mr. Logic, and these are your creators Lad Boxman and Professor Venomous. How do you feel?"

The statue opened his mouth wide...

"SSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Laser and Boxman covered their ears tightly, the statue's horrible voice echoing through the lab. The force of the scream was so powerful, the glass monitor cracked and some beakers were shattered. Panickedly, Boxman ran over to the monitor to deactivate the robot.

In an instant, the horrible sound stopped, and the statue-like robot stood limply, slouching forward.

"Hehehe, I'm sure Milliam won't notice." Lad Boxman said nervously, scratching the back of his neck when Laser stared at him in shock. Laserblast blinked rapidly, still processing what happened.

Then, he began laughing.

It was a slow chuckle at first, but quickly became a full belly laugh, slapping his knee as he did. Soon, Boxman began laughing too, clutching the keyboard with one hand and the other clutching his stomach.

"COB! That voice, that-bwahahahaha!" Laser cried out, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

Mr. Logic just stared in the corner, looking at the two as if they were insane. The robot pulled up the number of a nearby mental hospital, contemplating whether to call the number.

* * *

Laserblast sat in the room just adjacent to Boxman's office, with Mr. Logic sitting with him. Lad Boxman had called Billiam Milliam to show him the prototype. Now, he just had to wait.

Cob, why was Laser so nervous? It wasn't like he had anything to prove to that frickwad Billiam Milliam. Was it because he just wanted to impress Boxman? To show that Laserblast wasn't just some pretty boy who wanted more powers to satisfy his ego?

"Tea?" Mr. Logic offered, holding out a cup of green tea. The robot could sense the stress in the human.

"No, I-I'm good." Laser answered. He leaned back in the couch with his arms crossed. He picked up a magazine, flipping through it to try and occupy his mind. Laser's ears perked up, as he heard the zoom of the office door open, and the clacking of shoes against the flooring.

"...appreciate...order...day..." Laser could heard Lad Boxman speaking, the villain's voice unusually high. Laserblast continued to stare at the magazine page, while Mr. Logic sipped on the green tea. The other pair of shoes walked off, heels clicking against the tile and becoming fainter.

Finally, Lad Boxman entered the room, and Laser cast the magazine aside.

"So? How'd it go?" Laserblast asked, Boxman's neutral expression giving nothing away. He leaned out in his chair, throat going dry. Then, the supervillain broke out into an ecstatic grin.

"He ordered 500 of them!" Lad Boxman announced, spreading his arms out as he did. Mr. Logic let out an audible gasp, setting aside his tea and clapping.

Laser jumped out of the chair, feeling himself let out a breathless laugh. "You're kidding! I mean, the robot doesn't even speak!"

Lad Boxman shrugged, seeming as baffled by it as Laser was. "Eh, Billiam Milliam's a creep. He actually preferred that his servants can't speak."

"Heh. Weird." Laserblast felt himself break out in a huge grin, hands running through his hair. "Well, great job, Boxy. Ya did it!"

"Hey, we did it!" Boxman corrected Laser, hands on his hips. Mr. Logic was amazed by this admission by his creator. Lad Boxman hated to give others credit, especially to Mr. Logic (even though Logic was Boxman's creation, and any accomplishment the robot did was Boxman's by extension). Mr. Logic said nothing though, and his expression did not change in the slightest.

Boxman clasped his hands together, now watching the superhero closely. "In fact, Billiam Milliam was so pleased, he wanted to talk to this Professor Venomous himself!"

Laserblast blinked.

Oh.

Laserblast had completedly forgot about the Professor Venomous persona while working on the robot. He hadn't even expected Boxman to mention Professor Venomous to Billiam. He'd have to actually associate with villains, villains that didn't know that this Professor Venomous was really Laserblast.

But, hey, that was an amazing development! Wasn't it? It wouldn't be long now before Laserblast could meet the elusive and mysterious Dr. Weakpoint. If what Boxman was saying was true, Weakpoint would be able to help Laserblast with his glorb research, and the superhero would finally realize his dream of obtaining superpowers.

"Ah, this is a very pleasing development." Mr. Logic announced, pulling Laser out his trance. The robot stands up, hugging Laser with his extend-o-arms. Logic was certainly becoming huggy, Laser thought. "I will create an email account for Professor Venomous and add Billiam Milliam's e-mail address to it."

"I can just use my phone, can't I?"

Boxman snorted. "Oh yeah, cause Billiam won't be suspicious of receiving a call from a famous superhero's phone!"

"Yeah, yeah, good point. Heard it as I said it." Laser answered, his cheeks turning a light pink from embarrassment.

Boxman grabbed both of Laser's hands, their fingers interlocking. Laser did not expect this response, but did not resist it. Lad Boxman looked Laserblast in the eyes, a fire burning in the chicken-hybrid's pupils.

"OH! This is so exciting! Great things are happening, I just know it!"


	8. The Time Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passes, and things remain the same. Well, almost the same...

**One month later...**

It had been a month since Laserblast's (or rather, Professor Venomous's) partnership with Boxman truly began. Things were going quite smoothly, in Laser's mind. Laser still continued his research in glorbs, though at a slower pace due to the loss of his previous notes. Luckily, Boxman had a steady stream of glorbs coming in, but with the high demand for junkfish there were only so much the company could spare. Laser appreciated it, despite this. Boxman was pretty tame in comparison to other villains, so when LB and PV went out, the worst thing they might do was take out the power to a POINT building or point a death ray at the mayor's office for ransom.

Again, this was the actions of a **more tame **villain.

The POINT team didn't take notice; Laserblast wouldn' let them take notice. They was often busy with missions or public events, a 'reward' from Miss Fortune. Of course, Laser attended them, like any good superhero. But at nights, when everyone else were sleeping or on night patrol, Professor Venomous would take the helm.

Venomous's help in Boxman's special project had gotten the Professor in Billiam Milliam's good graces. The golden skinned man had been so pleased with the results, he had recommended Professor Venomous to his friends before even meeting the lilac man. Some villains were suspicious, but Mr. Logic was very good at forging documents, apparently.

Before he knew it, Laser's new e-mail received requests from villains like Cosma, Vormulax, Big Bull Demon, etc. Professor Venomous provided villains different methods of dispatching of pesky heroes or escaping from those heroes. Whether it was poisons, death rays, freeze rays, invisibility cloaks (Boxman and Venomous had worked weeks on that one), villains soon learned Venomous was the guy to go to.

The work itself, providing for the villain market, was relatively easy for Laserblast to do. After all, Laser had benefitted from twelve years of a POINT Prep education; not to mention the teachings of Doctor Greyman. Even though Laserblast's discipline had been Charisma, Laser had always been naturally drawn to the sciences. In his spare time, he had poured over books on biology, chemistry, and technology. Laserblast had even once thought of becoming a doctor, or a scientist.

But, people had expected him to become a superhero. And here Laserblast was, living a double life as both a hero and villain. Of course, he was just doing to help people in the long run. What did it matter that Laserblast had begun to genuinely enjoy spending time with Boxman?

Or how Boxman had listened to Laserblast for hours on end, as the hero rambled on glorbs and his past and how much more effective POINT could be, without judging him or thinking he was crazy?

Or how being Professor Venomous gave him the first sense of real, true freedom that Laserblast had in years, without worrying about disappointing others?

Or how Mr. Logic was one of the sweetest, most innocent and most considerate persons Laserblast met, despite being a robot?

Or how Boxman was one of the few people Laser felt he could talk to, that Laser felt he could saying anything to, that Laserblast truly enjoyed spending time with, no matter what happened?

…

None of that mattered. Laser just had to do bad things to reach his goal. This way, Laser could better protect his friends and citizens. After all this, Laser could go back to being the hero everyone knew and adored. That was what truly mattered.

Right?

* * *

"Alright, Laser, close your eyes~" Silverspark calls out excitedly from the bathroom.

"Already am~" Laserblast answers, covering his eyes with his hands and sitting himself on his girlfriend's bed. She had called him in earlier, talking about a 'new look' she was trying out, but insisted he come into her room before she showed him.

"Okay, coming in..." Silverspark calls out, the bathroom door swishing open. He hears shuffling against the carpet, and a pair of female hands wrapped over his own.

"Surprise!" The blonde pulls Laser's hands down, a huge grin on her face.

Laserblast blinked. _Wow. _

Silverspark's luscious blonde locks, which had once reached past her hips, had been chopped off. It reached just above her ears, with two strands of hair being left to frame her face. From what Laser could see, the back of her scalp had been shaved, with the rest of her hair cut to look longer in the front.

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?" Silverspark asked. She watched Laserblast expectantly.

The hero had no idea how to answer. He didn't hate the look. It just didn't fit Silverspark, that's all.

"I...I..."

Silverspark's smile slowly crumpled, seeing the look of confusion on her boyfriend's face.

"You don't like it." Silverspark said the question as a statement, face now set in a frown. Immediately, Laser tried to backpedal.

"No, no, no! I, I love it! It's just-well, what made you want to cut your hair?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. "What does it matter? I just wanted to get it cut!" Silverspark huffed, disappointment morphing into anger.

"I know that. It's just a big change, that's all." Laser explained, hands up in defensive position. "I mean, with that hair you look like an edge-lord."

"Well, maybe I wanna be an edge-lord!" Silverspark sticks her tongue out as she says this.

'Yeah? Gonna dress up in black and start saying risque things on the Internet?" Laserblast asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah! Maybe I'll wear chokers, or show my boobs to El-Bow, or get gauges!" Silverspark fires back, narrowing her eyes at Laserblast.

"Gauges? Please, you'd never pull that off!" The hero remarks.

"Yeah-huh!" Silverspark huffs, glaring at Laserblast, face inches from him.

The two glare at each other for a few moments. Then, both simultaneously burst into laughter, having just realized the absurdity of their conversation. Silverspark sits herself on her bed, running her hand through her short hair, while Laserblast clutches his sides.

They continue laughing for at least ten seconds before it dies down, the two gasping for a breath. There is a silence for a few seconds, then.

"Hehehe...sorry about earlier." Laser finally says. "Look, it's an amazing look. For real, Sparks. I wasn't sure what to think of it at first, but it's your choice. Whatever makes you happy.

"...Thanks." Silverspark said, a big grin on her face. She lets out a breathless giggle. "Well, I'm gonna go downstairs to check on El-Bow in the lifting room. He keeps lifting weights because he's embarassed to have someone spot and then gets himself trapped under the weights."

"Oh, El-Bow, when will you learn?" Laser chuckles, wiping a tear from his eye. "Yeah, I think I should go hit the hay myself, see you tomorrow."

"Kay, night." Silverspark waves good-naturedly as Laser leaves her room.

* * *

Laserblast loved Silverspark. She was hilarious, she was optimistic, she was fun. But he never really felt that fluttering in his stomach whenever he thought of her. It just...felt natural to be with her.

At this point, he wasn't sure if he loved her as a friend or as a girlfriend. Laser knew he shouldn't lead her on, but at this point he felt breaking up with her would do more harm than good. Guess he'd just have to wait until Silverspark broke up with him or one or both of them died. Laser was fine with that.

* * *

Once Laser walked into the room, he quickly locked the door tight behind him. The hero also took the time to draw the blinds and curtains of his window. No chance for being caught. He turned on the lamp next to his bed. Glancing around paranoidly, Laserblast knelt down and reached under his bed. He retrieved a medium sized cardboard box from it. He opened the container, and pulled out a bulky white pistol with blue horizontal designs along it.

It was a teleportation gun, given to him by Boxman after Laser mentioned how difficult it was to get from POINT to Boxmore. It had been preset with two destinations, Boxmore Industries and Laser's room at POINT.

From what Laserblast had learned from Mr. Logic that Boxman had made more than just robots. Boxman had developed the (still secret) technology himself, after one board member had mocked of Boxman's "evil scheme"" department. Now, something to know about teleportation; it was a difficult power to master, and even if you could teleport, most of the time it wasn't very far distances.

Boxman was one of the few to master teleportation, using only his technical know-how. This was one of the reasons other villains were impressed by Boxmore, and why Laser found himself amazed by the inventor. He was so passionate in everything he did, and didn't care if it looked crazy.

Laserblast pulled himself up, using the side table for support. The hero pointed the teleportation gun at the ground and fired. In an instant, the ground alit in a pink energy, a circle forming just in front of the hero. Without hesitation, Laserblast closed his eyes and jumped into the portal.

The destination was already pre-set to Boxmore Industries. Laser had a soft landing on the couch, touching down on it with a _thump! _He sat there for a few moments, collecting himself. He found himself in a relatively empty room. Besides the couch, there was a dresser and a vanity table along the wall. Boxman had set the room up to give Laser somewhere to dress up without any disturbances. Laser knew he meant so Boxman wouldn't walk in on the hero changing again.

The superhero stood up and made his way to the vanity table, which had a variety of makeups set up. It was at this moment Laser saw a sticky note attached to the mirror, written in impeccable handwriting. Mr. Logic's handwriting, no doubt.

"LAWRENCE, I HAVE BOUGHT THE EYELINER YOU HAVE SUGGESTED. I HOPE IT IS TO YOUR SATISFACTION. -MR. LOGIC"

"Aww, thanks Logic." Laser muttered to himself, crumpling the sticky note up and pulling out the body paint from the drawer By this point, Laser had learned how to apply the makeup and corset on his own. He had needed Logic to show him multiple times, but Laser thought he had it down pat. The hero had learned it was easier if he just applied it to his head, neck, hands, and upper arms.

Mr. Logic got on his case about it, but in the end, no one saw anything other than that, so no harm, no foul.

* * *

When Laserblast emerged from the room thirty minutes later, he was now disguised as Professor Venomous.

"Ah, it is wonderful to see you again, "Professor Venomous." " Mr. Logic stated, having waited by the doorway for Venomous to arrive. He welcomed the lilac man with a knowing smile.

Professor Venomous nodded in agreement, giving a polite smile. "It's good to see you too, Logic." Venomous patted Mr. Logic's head, and the robot hummed in response.

"AH, PV!" Boxman called out as he met the taller man in the hall. Boxman, with his hands on his hips, continued, "Glad to see you made it on time!"

The lilac man snorted, patting the pistol in his belt. "Yeah, duh. How couldn't I when I have this teleportation gun?"

"True," Boxman chuckled, grabbing Venomous's hand as they made their way down the hallway. Venomous let the smaller man do this, even squeezing it in response. If Boxman and Silverspark had anything in common, it was their extreme passion and their affectionate nature. Looks like he had a type. "So, ready to get to work?"

"Always." Venomous agrees, as the two reach the laboratory.

* * *

The two scientists worked for an hour or two in the lab, their usual routine if they didn't have a meeting with anyone. Boxman spent some time scribbling at some paper. while Venomous kept at the chemistry set. Billiam Milliam had ordered a new set of the robot statues, this time with a more muscular, model-like look. They were meant to be more bodyguards than servants, and Boxman was working on the design for it using some cut out magazines Billiam had given them (Boxman and Venomous shared a laugh over that).

After creating the first set of the robo-statues, Venomous had decided he had time to experiment with a new formula for the metal, to give the second model a bulkier look to it. Perhaps he could use some kind of rubber material? He was still working on it when Mr. Logic came in.

The robot walked up to Boxman, still working on the design. Logic blushed upon seeing the robo-statues form, but continued on, "Um, Boxman, if I may have a moment, someone important wants to talk to you."

"Ah, tell them they can meet us here." Boxman says dismissively, still focused on the design. Venomous paused briefly, turning around to get a glimpse of the paper design.

"Um, **he's **waiting for you in your office." Mr. Logic explained, and Boxman suddenly stopped, dropping the pencil he was holding.

"...I see." Boxman stands up, chair scraping against the floor. The smaller man takes a deep breath, and gives Venomous a confident smile. "I'll be right back~"

Boxman and Mr. Logic quickly exited the laboratory before Venomous could ask them to elaborate. After a few seconds, the lilac man continued to work, sure everything would be fine.

A minute passed. Then two, then five. After ten minutes, Professor Venomous finally felt suspicious enough to investigate. What were they doing out there? Were they talking about him? Were they in trouble? Oh cob, they were telling someone about him were they? No, they wouldn't, they might get in trouble too.

**They want to turn against us.**

Venomous shoved those bad thoughts back, taking a deep breath. Venomous turned off the fire and quickly removed his googles and masks. He should go check up on them. This could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Just as Professor Venomous stepped out of the office, he bumped into Mr. Logic.

"Oh, Mr. Logic!" Venomous exclaimed, smiling. Logic would tell him if something was wrong, right?

"Hello, Venomous, I just came back to assure you we are fine. The meeting is taking longer than expected, but it is no trouble." Mr. Logic explained, though he looked visibly nervous.

"Actually, I wanted to go check on Boxy. Is he still in his office?" Venomous asks, looking around curiously.

"Ah, that-that can wait. The meeting is rather private. Why don't I get you a refreshment from the kitchen?" Mr. Logic asks, stumbling over his words a bit.

Venomous finds this behavior a bit odd, but decided to dismiss it as Logic being overly helpful. "Don't worry, Logic, I can handle myself."

The lilac man continued down the hallway, gently shoving the robot to the side. Quickly, he found himself in front of the double doors of Lad Boxman's office, rehearsing what he'd say. Before he could grab the handles of the door, Mr. Logic once again rushes to get in front of Venomous.

"Please, Professor Venomous! Would you like me to help you with the warp clamp that you talked of earlier?" Mr. Logic asked, shaking his hands frantically.

"Logic, get out of my way!" Venomous commanded, less polite than before. The scientist pushed Mr. Logic aside, and the robot lets a nervous hum as Venomous goes to grab the handles of the door.

Before Venomous has the opportunity however, the door slam open from the inside. Lad Boxman walks out of the room, grumbling furiously.

"Boxy! How was the-" Venomous began, but the cyborg-chicken just walks past, still grumbling angrily. "meeting."

"Oh, hello Venomous." Boxman addresses the lilac man icily, stopping momentarily. From his position, Venomous could see the red in Boxman's face, and the slight shake running through Boxman's body. "Logic, get me a stiff one. I'm going to the lab."

"Sir, I must not advise interacting with chemicals while-" Mr. Logic is interrupted by the death glare his creator gives him. The robot gulps, finally nodding. "Affirmative, sir."

"Good." Boxman says, before he resumes his stomping down the hallway. Professor Venomous and Mr. Logic share a look of concern and confusion. What had gotten Lad Boxman so furious?

"Oh, John my boy, please wait! I didn't mean it." A voice, with a slight British, called out from behind. When Professor Venomous turned around, he found himself face to face with a lanky, unnaturally pale man, who wore a knee-length lab coat and purple slacks. He had very light eyes, that made him look almost blind, and long black hair tied back in a low ponytail. Age had not been kind to this man, which was apparent by the large crow's feet and notable forehead crease. Though from his strong jawline and the aquiline nose, Venomous guessed he was more attractive when younger.

"Hello, my name is Professor Venomous. It is nice to meet you." Venomous asked, a polite smile on his face. He held out his hand for the man, while Mr. Logic just stared silently, face in a hard line.

The human looked surprised, but accepted the handshake with a smile and half-lidded eyes, tightly grabbing the professor's hand. "Ah, you're Boxmore's new partner. I have heard much of you from John. All good things, rest assured." He let go after a few seconds, placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm surprised, to see you're as young as you are. Should still be in college, shouldn't ya?"

Venomous gritted his teeth, "No, I've already graduated. So, what's wrong with Boxy?"

"Oh, you know John. He gets so fired up about stupid things and is so furious when he gets shot down." The man said with a handwave, the easy-going smile not going away. "This time he wanted to go up in arms against POINT, attack their headquarters. But I told him," The man put his hand on the lilac man's shoulder for emphasis, which Venomous does not expect. Venomous flinches, but doesn't move. " 'Johnny, my boy, we can't just go up against POINT like that. We need to start small, take it apart piece by piece. Believe me, I know, I've dealt with them before' And next thing I know, he gets mad."

"Huh. That's...interesting." Venomous states with a nod, more to himself than to the other person. Boxman really hated POINT, did he? And yet, he was still helping Laserblast. His eyes look away from the pale man, deep in thought.

"Yes, yes. He can certainly be a handful. Sometimes I wonder why I took him under my wing. But when you know someone this long, you love them thick and thin." The man said.

Venomous snapped his head back up at the man, taking an unconscious step back. 'What...did you say your name was?"

"Oh! Pardon my bad manners! I completely neglected to tell you my name!" The man chuckled, reaching into his lab coat. In an instant, the man pulls out a POW card, holding it with two fingers. "Here, my POW card..."

Venomous takes the POW card in his hand, narrowing his eyes at the card. He turned it around, revealing the information on the other side.

The card said "DR. WEAKPOINT, -18," complete with an image of the man standing in front of him.

Professor Venomous felt his breathing hitch, as he made the connection in his mind. "You're...Doctor Weakpoint?"

"In the flesh." Dr. Weakpoint answered, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he began to walk past Venomous. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Professor. I hope we have the pleasure of seeing each other again."

Dr. Weakpoint gives Mr. Logic, who is still frozen in place, a glance and wave. "Goodbye, Logic."

"GOODBYE!" Mr. Logic yells out abruptly, visibly nervous.

Professor Venomous just stares at the card, and lets out a breathless gasp. Had he just meet the infamous Doctor Weakpoint?

And has he honestly never seen a picture of that villain before today? He really needed to do his research.

* * *

"Hey, El-Bow! Need a spot?" Silverspark called out, already getting behind El-Bow as he bench-pressed two hundred pound weights. The hero was wearing most of his outfit, but wore a white tank top in place of his normal costume shirt. It definitely showed off his abnormally large pecs, which Silverspark knew girls would drool at.

"Uh-_huff-_thanks! _huff!" _El-Bow said, too in the zone to focus on who was saying it. Silverspark stood there, admiring El-Bow as he continued to exercise. _(Cob, he's so hot)_

"Eugene, you like my hair, right?" Silverspark found herself asking, leaning her face into El-Bow's and grabbing the bar.

Surprised by the blonde's sudden appearance, El-Bow lowered the weights on the bar. "Huh? Whaddya mean?." The lucha libre hero sat up, getting a closer look at Silverspark. After a second, he finally realizes she chopped her hair.

"Oh. Oh! You got your hair cut, it looks really pretty!" El-Bow gave a wide smile, hanging his legs over the edge of the seat. Silverspark smiles, relieved that El-Bow actually liked it. (_Cob, he's so cute when he smiles like that.)_

"Thanks! I'm glad someone likes it!" Silverspark declared, running her hair through her pixie cut.

"Yeah, it makes you look kind of edgy. What made you get it though?" El-Bow asked, as Silverspark flopped into the seat across from him.

"Oh, after that close call with the Glob a few days ago, I figured I should make my hair more combat friendly." Silverspark was referring to the giant blue slim monster Dr. Weakpoint had sent out. It had consumed everything in its path, including Silverspark after her hair got tangled up in it. "So, this afternoon, I had got it cut by Dreadlocked!"

El-Bow hummed. "I'm glad you showed it to me, but is something up? You aren't usually so..."

"Needy?" Silverspark finished, eyes half-lidded.

"N-no! Not at all!" El-Bow cried out, face twisted into an alarmed frown.

Silverspark just gave a sad smile. "No, it's fine. I've just been thinking. About stuff. About my relationship with Laserblast. About what you said a month ago, about Laser being lucky to have me."

El-Bow blinked. His cheeks heated up as he remembered the conversation. "O-oh. Okay. What about it?"

"Just...stuff." Silverspark adds, keeping her statements vague. She grabs El-Bow's hand, rubbing his palm with her thumb. "I like Laserblast, but it's like he never wants to hang out. I thought it was me, but now I'm wondering if it's both our faults? Like, do I need to talk to him about it? What do you think?"

El-Bow licks his lips, thinking about what he should do. He could tell Silverspark really needed his help, but he wasn't sure if he knew enough to really help her. She knew he had a crush on her, and she was still going to him for relationship advice? Cob, this was confusing.

"I...all I can say Carol is that you need to do what you think is best for you." El-Bow finally says, face a hard line. Silverspark takes this in, looking a bit underwhelmed by this. After a moment, she puts on a steely look.

"Thanks, El-Bow. I think I know what to do now." Silverspark stands up, ready to look out, but gives El-Bow a quick glance. Without thinking, she gives him a quick peck on the cheek. A small gesture, innocent on its own.

The blonde quickly walked off, and El-Bow sits starstruck, rubbing his cheek as a blush spreads across his features.

* * *

Professor Venomous found Lad Boxman in his room, hunched over his worktable.. The smaller man was silent, working on a new junkfish prototype. Venomous could see Boxman had calmed down, but the smaller man still seemed annoyed.

The professor entered the room, trying not to upset him. "Hey Boxy."

"Hey..." Boxman answered, still looking down at his work. He had his hands deep in the guts of a junkfish, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Venomous could the tuft of white feather peeking from his chicken arm.

"So..." Venomous trailed off, leaning against the work table. "I met Doctor Weakpoint."

"Oh, you did?" Boxman asked, pausing in his work. Venomous nodded, watching Boxman expectantly.

"Yeah. He definitely seemed concerned about you, at least. Little underwhelming to be honest." The lilac man forced out a nervous chuckle. The smaller man said nothing, wiping his hands off with a nearby towel.

"Cob, I'm sorry for leaving you to talk to him like that." Boxman finally said, setting the towel down. "It's just, Doctor Weakpoint, he just-ugh! He can be so insufferable sometimes! Acting like he knows more because he's a more 'experienced villain'!"

The villain throws his hands in the air in exasperation, which surprises Venomous.

"Well, newsflash! Most of your creations are so easy to defeat a baby could do it!" Boxman sighs, shaking his head. "Cob, sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

"No, it's fine, I can get that." Venomous agreed, referring to his adoptive father Doctor Greyman. "Well, not the part about Weakpoint's creations, but I can see why you didn't want me to meet him at first. Honestly, he's a bit of a jerkwad."

At this, Boxman lets out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, yeah he is." The smaller man takes Venomous's hand in his own, and the lilac man could feel butterflies in his stomach. "Thanks, for coming back for me."

"...No prob, bob." Venomous answers, voice cracking.

_oh cob. oh cob. The butterflies. Oh cob._

"SO!" Venomous rips his hand away, rubbing the back of his neck with it. "The night's still young! Why don't we go out and destroy something, whatever you want."

Boxman looks surprised, but his surprise turns to a smirk. "Cob, you know me so well..."

Professor Venomous smiled back, trying his best to act natural and not like he just realized he had an actual crush on this villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! I had such a writer's block on this chapter, writing and rewriting it, but in the end I settled on this as the final product. I hope you all like it, and please leave a kudos or comment if you do.
> 
> Thanks, and have a great day!


	9. The Change Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laser and Boxman face great changes to their relationship, while having to deal with Boxman's sister butting in.

_When Laserblast opened his eyes, he found himself in an oddly-familiar void. He blinked, hands going up to his head. Someone had taken his visor from him-great. _

_Looking back down at his hands, he found his entire body covered by a black, shiny substance. _

_Naturally, like anyone else might react, he scratched at his upper arm furiously._

_"What the heck? What is this!" Laser yelled angrily, finally giving up with a huff._

** _"My my, what is this lost lamb doing away from the flock?"_ ** _ A voice echoed through the mindscape, low and robotic._

_"COME OUT! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Laser calls out, cupping his hands over his mouth. Amazingly, his other half obeyed this command, appearing from thin air in front of the hero. "huh. You changed your look."_

**_"What can I say? You inspired me."_** _The other him caressed Laser's face, showing its teeth. He now took the form of Professor Venomous, but his skin was a more sickly grey-purple. Instead of a white lab coat, he wore a light black trench coat, paired with black boots and gloves. **"But enough about me, let's talk about you and that Lad Boxman."**_

_"If you touch him, I swear to cob-" At this, the other him let out a hysterical laugh._

** _"Oh, aren't you a bleeding heart. Adorable. Let me ask you, do you really think that he cares about us?"_ ** _ The shadowy figure slinks next to Laser, laying his head on the superhero's shoulder. _

_**'**Why else would he help us-I mean, me?" Laser answered. The figure shook his head, smiling wickedly. **"Oh, darling. Darling, darling, darling. He's just using us. He's a villain, it's what he does. As soon as he gets what he wants from us, whether its sex or recognition, he'll throw us away like trash. And that's when I'll come back."**_

_Laserblast shoves the figure off of him, spinning around to face the creature. "Who-what are you? What are you doing in my brain?"_

** _"I've told you before, but I suppose I'll say it again."_ ** _ The creature answered, looking a little bored. As he cleans his nails, he explains, **"I'm you, everything you want to be and don't want to be at the same time. All your potential, all your anger and frustrations, and all of your hatred for your team and what POINT represents, are what make me. **_

_As the figure continues, Laser feels himself get even more and more horrified. Through gritted teeth, he objected "I don't hate my team!"_

**_"Sure, whatever helps ya sleep at night!"_** _The shadowy figure says amusedly, pacing past Laser with his hands in his pockets. "_**_Speaking of sleep, I think its about time you_**_ **wake up!"**_

* * *

Laserblast's eyes shot open, intaking a sharp breath as he woke up. He found himself staring at the ceiling of his room, his heart still pounding from an encounter he couldn't remember.

"Man, why can't I never remember!" Laser asked himself, pulling himself into a sitting position. Cold sweat from last night had made the covers wet, and he threw them off in response. _'At least it is just sweat,' _Laser thought to himself.

Cob, he still couldn't believe that he had fallen in love with that green blob known as Lad Boxman. Once he realized it, it had been all he could think about. Boxman was brilliant, strong, creative, passionate, and plenty of other adjectives. It was even worse than when Laser first met Boxman, because the hero couldn't just brush it off. Laser could feel the tingling in his stomach just thinking about the smaller man.

No, nope. He could deal with this. He could deal. He had a girlfriend, a serious girlfriend. Yeah, sure, maybe things have been a little dull lately, but...she was his girlfriend. He couldn't just do a 180 and shack up with some villain. Laser just had to keep himself occupied and focused on his goal.

The hero stumbled out of bed, knowing he has to get ready for the day. He opened the closet, full of clean, ironed jumpsuits. Grabbing the one on the farthest left side, Laser quickly shoved his body into the jumpsuit, feeling a bit of resistance as he pushes it past his belly.

**Cob, you're such a fat pig. It's disgusting.**

_'Shut up!' _Laser thought internally, as he zipped up the back of his suit. He ran his hands through his hair, but swore when he saw the palm of his hand was still a faded purple. Crabs. Rushing into the bathroom, Laser looked at his reflection to see leftover purple paint on the edge of his hairline. Double Crabs. He quickly grabbed a bar of soap and begun scrubbing furiously. No one could see it.

* * *

Silverspark walked anxiously through the hallway, towards Laser's room. She had felt so nauseous all morning, and spent the last half hour just thinking about what to say. If she was going to get this done, she had to just rip it off like a bandage.

The blonde reached the door, and was surprised when it didn't open automatically. _Weird, Laser usually never locks his door. _Putting her ear up to the door, she could hear the rush of water. Laserblast was definitely in there.

"Laser? You in there? I wanna talk." The blonde called out, knocking on the door.

_"Coming!" _She heard the squeak of a faucet closing, and the shuffling of feet and cloth. Silverspark just stood there, waiting patiently.

Then, after what is an eternity, the door swished open. Laser smiled at the blonde, giving her a loving look.

"Hey, Sparks. Slept well?" Laser asked, leaning against the door.

Silverspark nodded half-heartedly, glancing down at his black and red jumpsuit and at his visor. "Yeah, kinda. Listen, can we talk? I have to tell you something important."

"Uh...sure. What do you...wanna talk about?" Laserblast frowned, blinking a couple of times.

"Actually, can I come in? It's kind of private." Silverspark explained, wringing her hands nervously.

"O-kay." Laser lets the blonde come in, the door closing behind him. He watches his girlfriend sit down on the edge of his bed. Silverspark pats the mattress beside her, telling him to sit down. Laser gulps, sitting down to her. His hands hovers over her leg for a moment before he decides better of it.

Silverspark's leg bounces with a manic energy as she talks. "Laser, we've been together for a while. And you know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah?" Laser tilted his head, not sure where the blonde was going with this.

"And I know that you would support me and my decisions no matter what, right?" Silverspark looked up at Laser, hand clutching her stomach.

_Wait... _"Sparks, are you pregnant?" Laser blurted out before he could think. His vision seemed to blur at the edges and he felt his heart pound at the possibility.

"Wha-no,no!" Silverspark immediately cried out, shaking her arms furiously. She then lets out a slight laugh at the idea, putting her hand on her chest. "COB, no! Don't worry, there's no chance of that, believe me. If that were the case, I wouldn't be here to break up with you."

Laserblast laughs as he felt his stress evaporate. "Oh, oh, good." The hero smiles, while Silverspark stares at him in anticipation. It takes a few moments for him to process what Silverspark said, and when he does he looks stunned. "Wait, what?"

The blonde lets out a sigh, taking Laser's hands into hers as she begins, "Laser, I care for you. You're a cool, sweet, and dedicated person. I wish all the best for you, in all you do. But I think we have very different priorities at the moment." Silverspark looked away, still in thought. "It's not all your fault. I saw you as an idol, someone to look up to, rather than an equal. And now that I got to know you, I know you're more complex than the media says you are."

** _You got that right, Sparks. _ **

"Maybe in the future, we'll have the chance to get back together. But for now, with our work at POINT, I don't think we can give this relationship the effort it needs. I hope you understand." Silverspark looked into Laser's eyes, genuine and caring. Laser could tell she really felt guilty for it, when she shouldn't feel guilty about anything!

_ **She deserves so much better than someone as depraved and weak as you.** _

Laser wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled her into a hug. The blonde squeaked in surprised, but felt reassured by the action. "I understand, Sparks, really. We each need some time apart to grow as people, and I want you to be as happy as you can." Laser pulls away, arms still laying on Silverspark's shoulders. Laser gives her a reassuring smile "Come on, Sparks! Don't look so glum, we're both still young! We've got years to decide what to do and who to marry! Let's explore!"

"So you're really fine with us seeing other people?" Silverspark asked. She was surprised at how well he was taking it, given his past self-esteem issues. But hey, you know what they say about horse's mouth...

"Of course! Whatever happens, we can still be friends!" Laserblast tells Silverspark, giving her a loving smile.

"Well...okay! The blonde smiled, hesitantly but contented. "Whatever happens, we'll stay friends!"

The two share another tight hug, wrapping their arms around each other. This hug lasts a good half minute, before Silverspark pulls away, patting Laser on the shoulder.

The blonde jumps up, quickly moving towards the door. "Well, duty calls! I'll see you downstairs!"

"You bet!" Laser responds, winking and shooting a finger gun at Silverspark. Silverspark nods, running her hand along the doorway as she turns out of the room, feet tapping down the hallway as she ran off.

The dark-haired hero flopped onto his bed, letting out a puff of air as he went over what just happened. Silverspark, sweet Silverspark, had _broken up with him. _He couldn't fault her, and he didn't. He could barely remember the last time the two had hung out that it wasn't a POINT mission. Plus, it meant he could be blame-free. Now he could...

NO! Just because he didn't have a girlfriend, didn't mean he could just go straight to dating a villain! Even if that villain was both incredibly handsome and amazingly adorable...NO!

Laser grabbed his flip phone off the night stand and stuffed it in his back pocket. He stomped down the hallway; hopefully there would be a mission to distract him.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, Doctor Greyman is out today on a secret mission, so I'll be taking point today, pun not intended." Foxtail is standing at the podium, in front of the three junior members. Silverspark is standing next to El-Bow, with Rippy Roo standing on the right of Silverspark. Laserblast saunters in as Foxtail ends this statement, nodding at Silverspark. The blonde grins even wider when she sees the hero, giving him a thumbs up.

"Now, today shouldn't be too heavy. It's been very quiet on all ends. El-Bow, you can come with me to patrol uptown. Rippy Roo and Silverspark, you both can patrol downtown."

"Actually, can I patrol with El-Bow?" Silverspark quickly interjects, waving her hand in the air. "I uh, I think he and I work better as a fighting duo, no offense to Rippy Roo!" El-Bow blushes at his comment, mouth becoming a squiggly line.

"Uh...I suppose." Foxtail answers, looking at Laserblast for any reaction. Laser was calm as could be, not even considering the possibility that Silverspark could be interested in "that way" about El-Bow. Foxtail seems a little puzzled, but has no reason to object. "Rippy Roo, you okay with going with me?"

"Buh buh buh!" Rippy Roo nods, giving Foxtail a thumbs up. She is more perceptive than Laser, but decides not to say anything.

Foxtail smiles, stepping away from the podium satisfied. "Well, great. Then I guess that's everything."

Laserblast lets out an audible cough, specifically to get Foxtail's attention. "Uh, what about me Foxtail?"

The fox-themed hero just smirked, going down the stairs and patting Laser on the shoulder. "Oh, you get the most important job of all. You get to stay here and watch the building."

"Really?" Laser asked incredulously. "Don't you think it would be better if I went with El-Bow and Sparks for backup?"

"WE DON'T NEED BACKUP!" El-Bow blurts out, voice cracking as he says this. Everyone looks at him, surprised by this outburst, with El-Bow looking very sheepish, tapping his fingers together. "Sorry..."

"Laser, you know what POINT says: there has to be at least one member remaining at the team's headquarters at a time to keep watch for potential intruders."

Laser groans internally, grinding his teeth together, but saying nothing.

* * *

As soon as the meeting ended, Laserblast had cornered Foxtail in the garage, where no one would find them. Laser tried to look his best to be stern, putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot. "Okay, what the heck was that crab about the rulebook Missy? You completely humilitated me in front of the team!"

"You started it, Lawrence." Foxtail responds, her voice nearly a monotone. She didn't look at her teammate as she talked, instead focusing on loading the van up with supplies from a storage box.

Laser could feel the buzz of his phone in his back pocket, but ignored it. He flung his arms in the air, starting, "I mean it, Missy! You've been super cold and rude to me this entire month! And now you're keeping me from missions! I mean, seriously, what's your damage?"

"You lied to us Laser!" Foxtail finally shouted. She slammed the doors of the van and stared deep into Laserblast's eyes. At these words, Laser's mouth snapped shut; he could tell Foxtail was mad, but he could also see the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. His phone buzzed in his pocket again, luckily being on silent.

"I'm not mad that you worked with the glorbs, Laserblast. What I'm angry about is that you weren't honest. You lied to me, to your father, for an entire year! I've been your friend for over fifteen years, Laserblast! And you, you looked us in the eyes every day and told us you were going on missions, when you were really going to experiment on these dangerous bioweapons! Did you even consider how we would feel, or how it would look, if you ended up dead from these things?"

Laserblast swallowed the lump in throat, feeling like a guilty teenager. "Fox-"

Foxtail raised her hand, stopping Laser's apology. Blinking her tears away, the fox-themed hero continues speaking.

"I know Greyman sees you as the son he never had, and he wants to believe the best in you. But it's going to take me a while to regain the trust I had in you."

_Buzz, buzz. _Laser sighs, rubbing his arm, glad half of his face were covered.

"Look, Foxtail, I get you're mad, and I understand why you're mad. But we have to work together, for the sake of the team." Foxtail looked down, thinking over that sentence.

"I know. You're still on watch duty today." Foxtail stomped past Laser, sidechecking him as she does.

Laser lets out a sharp, pained breath through his nose. He watches Foxtail leave, slamming the door behind her.

"Crabs, now I feel guilty." Laser mutters to himself, shaking his head.

_Buzz buzz. _

Laser lets out a throaty groan. "Ugh, who keeps texting me!" Shoving his hand in his back pocket, he retried his flip phone and flips it open, seeing multiple texts from one number. He blushes upon seeing the name. "Boxy? Why are you texting me?" The hero clicks the button to open it, and as he scans over the words he feels his concern growing as fast as a fire in a dry field.

_LAWRENCE, THIS IS MR. LOGIC. PLEASE COME TO BOXMORE IMMEDIATELY. THERE IS AN URGENT MATTER._

_LAWRENCE, I URGE YOU TO COME IMMEDIATELY. A VILLAIN BURST IN AND SHE IS WITH BOXMAN IN HIS OFFICE. I AM CONCERNED SHE HAS VIOLENT INTENTIONS._

_LASER, PLEASE COME. I WAS LOCKED IN A CLOSET AND I CANNOT BREAK BOXMORE PROPERTY._

_LASERBLAST, MY ROBOT HANDS ARE TOO BIG FOR THE TINY BUTTONS PLEASE._

_HELP PLEASE._

In an instant, Laser was sprinting down the hallways and back to his room.

* * *

Laser landed on his feet, doing a flip off the couch.

He scanned the makeup room, finding nothing out of order. Then, he saw the closet rocking, with audible creaks and pounding coming from it. Listening to it, it almost sounded like someone was inside it...

"LOGIC!" Laser ran towards it. Stopping a few feet in front, Laser raised his leg and slammed it down on the handles. This breaks both handles, but causes the doors to slam wide open. The silver robot falls out, tangled in clothing, and is caught by the human. "Logic, are you okay? What did this person look like?"

"I did not get a good look at them, but they have to still be in the office." Mr. Logic manages to get out, as Laserblast helped him to his feet. Laser nods, taking in the information.

"Okay, wait here. I'll handle this, kay bud?" Laserblast knelt down and patted Mr. Logic's head reassuringly. The robot just hummed nervously, clasping his hands together. The hero stands up and quickly walks out of the room, being careful to close the door behind him.

As he walks down the hallway towards the office, Laser kept his eye peeled for anyone other than Boxman. His head darted around, keeping his body somewhat low to the ground.

"...Ja...wh...arm..." Laser could hear a muffled conversation as he got closer and closer to Lad Boxman's office. The hero felt his breath shorten as he approached, not sure what to expect. Finally, he reached the door, facing the double doors with growing anticipation.

"Okay..." Laser muttered to himself, backing up a bit. "Okay...OKAY!" Laser charged forward and kicked the door in with all his power. His visor was crackling with red electricity as he barked out. "ALRIGHT, this is POINT, hands in the air!"

"Ah, you know, I would love to darling~ Truly, I would love to, but that's going to be a bit hard considering I don't have any arms at the moment."

Laser was frozen in surprise. In front of him was Lad Boxman, who stood near his desk, hands frozen in working on a robotic limb. This wouldn't be unusual, if not for the presence of the love obsessed villainess Venus. Venus, who was supposed to be locked up tight at POINT's maximum security prison.

Her hair was cut in a very short, very choppy manner. She wore the neon blue prison uniform, which had the sleeves cut off of it. She wore no prosthetic arms, and sat with her legs crossed on Boxman's office desk. The desk had been moved to face the doors;Venus was probably expecting a hero like Laser to burst in.

"L-Laserblast? What are you doing?" Boxman looked astonished, to say the least, by Laser's appearance. The villain's eyes are as wide as saucers, as he dropped his tools on the desk.

"Well, Mr. L-" Laser began, before realizing how idiotic it would be to reveal his intimate (intimate? No, that implies something else. He would need to find a term for their weird relationship) relationship with Boxman to a villain who knew him. He pointed theatrically at Venus as he backtracked. "I mean, I found your hiding place Venus! Prepare to face justice, you vile fiend!"

The villainess just chuckled, "Oh, I don't think that's really smart Laserblast, or do you rather Professor Venomous?"

"W-what? How absurd! As if I am related to an unknown villain that I haven't even heard of until this moment!" Laser denied nervously, very badly lying.

"Aww, such a cute widdle liar!" Venus cooed. "Nice try, sweetie, but I have connections that even POINT can't comprehend. That's how I got out of jail, and how I know your little double life."

Laser paused, wondering what his next move should be. "uhh…"

"Freeze, intruder! Prepare to face the wrath of Mr.- oh, hello." Mr. Logic had charged in, in one hand swinging a mace and the other a tazer. He halts when he sees Laser just standing there, staring at the scene. "Did I miss any information?"

"Okay, fine, you got me, I'm Professor Venomous! Like anyone is gonna believe you!" Laserblast admits, rolling his eyes. He turns his attention to Boxman, who approaches Laser with a nervous energy. "Boxy, why the heck did she come here? How did she come here?"

Venus lets out a dramatic gasp, lifting her foot and laying it on her chest. "Oh, John. I cannot believe you did not tell Professor Venomous all about your darling sister. I'm insulted."

Both Laserblast and Mr. Logic freeze in shock. The human and Mr. Logic share a look. Laser stares at Boxman, who shrugs and smiles sheepishly. Laser stares at Venus, who just smiles mischieviously. Laser stares at Boxman, and takes a deep breath.

"SISTER?!"

* * *

Laser paced across the room, crushing his hands into fists. Mr. Logic sat to the side, holding Laser's visor helmet, while Lad Boxman stood nearby, hands clasped. "Laser, please-"

"Your sister? Seriously, your sister Boxy? She nearly killed me! Why didn't you say anything when I was fighting her, dude?!" Laser finally stopped pacing, twirling his body to face Boxman. yelled out, waving his hands as he faces Boxman.

"Okay, okay, you're upset!" Boxman agrees, his voice having an odd hint of positivity as he raises his hands. "Look, I honestly had no idea who she was when she bought the junkfish, or when she attacked Neo Riot City."

"What? How?! How do you not recognize your own sister?!" Laser cries, his voice cracking from the emotion of the situation. He felt like he wanted to rip all of his hair out, just to satisfy his anger.

"We haven't seen each other in years! This is the first time I've seen her since we were children! Look, if I knew it was her..." Boxman pauses, thinking. "well, I probably would have sold it to her. But I would have kept a closer eye on what she would have done." Boxman smiles reassuringly, speaking in a genuine manner

Finally, Laserblast felt his anger melt away, as he let out a few more heavy breaths. He clutches the bridge of his nose, then runs his hands through the hair. "Okay, okay. Yeah, I get it. But why in the heck are you letting her stay here?"

"Because she's my sister, and I want to protect her?" Laser looks at Boxman doubtfully, as does Logic. Boxman sighs, "And because she threatened to tell everyone what she knows if I don't."

"Now _that _makes more sense." Laser says, nodding understandingly. With a handwave, he said, "Well, good luck with that Boxy. I have to go back to POINT."

The superhero reached for the teleportation gun, which was tucked in his belt behind his back. However, the smaller man grabs Laser's wrist, pulling it towards his chest. Laser cursed at himself internally, as he felt his cheeks burn up from the sudden contact.

"Wait! You can't just leave me with her! I-I wouldn't know what to say!"

"Why can't you just have Logic help you?" Laser points at Mr. Logic, who has a neutral, almost dumb-looking expression on his face.

Boxman dismissively waves his hand and rolls his eyes. "Oh, Logic doesn't know crud about social interactions. Also, I'm quite certain he's intimidated by Jane's beauty."

Laser raises an eyebrow. "Jane? That's her name?" He shakes his head. "Look, I'm sorry, Boxy. But I need to get back to POINT and keep watch. I'll get into trouble if Foxtail sees I'm not there."

"Oh, please, when has getting into trouble stopped you Laserblast?" Boxman asks, keeping a tight grip on Laser's hand. "Just say you were there, no one'll know!"

"Eh, I don't know..." Laser trailed off.

"Come on, can't you do this for your old pal Boxy, Laser?"

The hero stares into Boxman's puppy dog eyes, feeling his resolve melt away. _'He_ is_ right. Everyone is going to be out all day. And it's not likely there'll be , just like Foxtail said.'_ "...Okay. Okay, I'll help you."

"OH THANK YOU!" Boxman cooes and pulls Laser into a hug. His arms are wrapped around Laser's waist and face rubbing against Laser's stomach.

"Okay let's go check on your sister!" Laser pulls Boxman off and runs off, with Boxman being pulled alongside the hero.

* * *

Laserblast and Boxman ended up back in the lab, working on the supervillainess's new arms. Boxman promised he would make them non-weaponized arms, but Laser was still certain Venus would find a way around it. Meanwhile, Venus was spinning around in Boxman's lab seat, using her feet to propel herself across the room. "Ugh, so booorrrinnng! How long are my new arms gonna take John?"

"Hey! It's your own fault for getting them ripped off in the first place!" Laser fires back, standing with his elbows on the table and head in his hands. Boxman had designed some sort of printer (a 3D printer, Boxy had said.) to custom make the prosthetic limbs. He had gotten Venus's measurements, so now the three were just waiting for the first arm.

Laser had to admit, it was mesmerizing to see the machine work layer by layer.

"Yeah, after you ripped them out you handsome jerk!" Venus said, feet screeching against the floor so the chair was facing Laser's back.

**'Yep, guilty as charged. hehehe.'** Laser winced, feeling the words, someone else's words, bubble up in his throat. He looked around, worried that he said it out loud, but no one seemed to react.

"Whatever. You were trying to kill me!" Laser turned around, leaning against the table and crossing his arms.

"And you nearly killed me. Guess we're even~" Venus says, crossing her legs.

"Oh, looks like the printer's done!" Boxman calls out, trying to defuse a potentially tense situation, opening the 3D printer. "Laser, can you help?"

"No problem." Laser lifts up the arm, surprised at how light weight it was. It was white, with pink fingers, and was definitely a female's arm. He bent it at the elbow, watching in awe at how naturally it bent. "Huh, cool. This looks really well made Boxy."

"Of course it is, I built the printer myself!" Boxman brags.

"Man, what can't you build?" Laser asks amusedly, mouth upturned in a half smile.

"Eh, I could probably count it on one claw!" Boxman holds up his claw as he speaks, with Laser giving a wide grin in response.

Venus watches this interaction at first with annoyance, then confusion, and finally amusement, something clicking in her mind. She gives a silent 'ah,' and smugly smiles.

"Well, let's get this one before your sister throws a hissy fit!" Laserblast states, lifting the arm up slightly.

"Oh, how rude! I am here you know!" Venus states, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Laser holds the swivel chair in place as Boxman attaches the strap and sensors to her arm.

"Alright, you should be able to move the fingers if you focus. I use the same technology for Mr. Logic."

"I know the drill. You built my last arms, remember darling brother?" Venus comments a bit disrespectfully.

"Yes, yes, I remember." Boxman muttered, tightening the strap.

"So, Laser sweetie," The auburn tilts her head up to look at Laser. "Are you dating any fine ladies?"

"No, not that you need to know." Laser says with a frown, eying her oddly.

"A shame. You seem like a nice lad."

"Hey, be nice!" Boxman says snippily, assuming Venus is being sarcastic. After a moment, the villain looks up and asks Laser, "Wait, weren't dating that POINT punk, _what was her name, _Silverspark?"\

Laser frowns more deeply. "Oh, uh, yeah. But we broke up recently."

"Mmm. Sorry to hear." Boxman says, looking a bit dumbfounded.

"It's fine, it was pretty mutual." Laser comments casually, giving the smaller man a smile. Boxman smiles back, just as he finishes strapping up Venus.

"Alrighty then, give it at shot!" Boxman says, pulling on his suspenders. Sitting up, Venus focuses on curling and uncurling her fingers one by one, smiling as she does.

"Huh. Looks like you aren't entirely useless yet, John darling!" Venus declares, kissing Boxman on the cheek afterwards. The smaller man blushes a light green, as Venus pulls herself out of the chair. "Well, why don't we take a brief break for some lunch! I am simply ravenous~"

Laser tilts his head. "You know, your other arm isn't done yet?"

"Ah, luckily I am ambidextrous!" Venus declares, handing Laser a wad of cash. "I am going to find a change of clothes. Order whatever you two want, my treat!"

"I don't need your money!" Laser says, looking a bit insulted as he flips through the cash. "And-and how the cob did you get five hundred bucks in cash?"

"Connections, connections!" Venus says in a sing song voice, turning on her heels and walking off.

...

Laser turns to Boxman, pocketing the money Venus gave him. "So, just to clarify, that woman is your biological sister?"

"Swear to cob..." Boxman says, closing his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and raising a hand as if on trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of part 1! I'll try to get part 2 done as possible. Expect to see some real romance next chapter ;) Thank you for reading, and comment and leave kudos if you like it.
> 
> Have a great day!


	10. The Change Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus takes matters into her own hands, and Boxman and Laserblast's relationship reaches the next level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a lemon scene in it. Reader discretion advised.

Venus walked down the hallway, eyes darting around calmly. As she turns the corner, she leans against the wall and pulls out a burner phone she had gotten on the way from Boxmore. She typed in the number quickly and efficiently, having memorized it after using it for years. She held it up to her ear, but made sure to keep it away from her face; it would smudge her makeup.

"Hey girlfriend~"

"Do not call me that." The person on the other end answers, clearly unamused. "You've found Laserblast?"

"Oh, yeah. It was just like you said! He's working with my brother, disguised as Professor Venomous! And honey, you won't believe this, but Boxman and Laserblast actually have a crush on each other! Crazy, right?" Venus excitedly whispered.

"...Yes. Crazy. And it's something we can exploit. Find a way to give them that push that brings them together. The pieces will fall into place." The person said, coldly and calculated.

"Oh, fun!" Venus giggles. "Oh, I know exactly what to do, but you'll have to give me something for it to work~"

"...Fine. What do you want?" The voice asked annoyedly.

* * *

Laserblast and Boxman stood in the kitchen, looking over the to-go menus Boxman had gathered over the years. The hero leaned against the counter, eyes skimming over the menus.

"Ugh, nothing interesting. Are you sure you don't have any leftovers?" Laser asked, picking up a menu and throwing it back down just as quickly.

Boxman looks sheepish, "Actually, Logic just threw away all leftovers after he found mushrooms in the fruit salad."

_ **Oh my cob, this man is a pig who escaped the pigsty.** _

The hero just smiles, shaking his head. "Heh, bet that was interesting to see. Wish I could have taken some pictures."

_ **Oh my cob, you like that? Ugh, you're a perfect match for each other." ** _

Laser ignored his inner thoughts.

"We could...ask Logic to cook for again?" Laser suggests, remembering how good Logic's food was that first night (and trying not to think of the kiss and the grinding and _shut up brain!)_

The villain shook his head, a blush gracing his features. He was thinking of the same moment. "We could get this place I tried out! It's a Planet X cuisine-fusion."

Boxman reaches for the menu at the same time Laser does, with the hero's hand laying on top of the villain's pudgier hand. Laserblast blushes madly, face growing bright red.

"Ahemp, can you...?" Boxman trails off, eyebrows raised, after a few seconds passes.

_'Come on you idiot! Move your hand!'_ Laser's entire body spasms as he moves his entire arm to bend it behind his back, trying to look natural.

"Hehe, sorry! Total brainfart, am I right?" Laser laughs nervously, trying to play off the moment.

Boxman blinks. He stares at the taller man thoughtfully. "Yeah..."

_'Wait a minute. Is he into me?' _Boxman thought, a million things racing through his head. _'No, no, that's stupid. As if he'd like me. _

_Quick, make a bad joke and see if he laughs.'_

"This reminds of a funny joke!" The supervillain blurts out. "Did you hear about the guy who lost his left arm and leg?"

"...?" Laser stood up straight, tilting his head questioningly.

"It's okay, he's **all right **now!" The smaller man delivered the punchline, including jazz hands and a wink.

Laser blinks, processing the joke. Then, he lets out a excitable, light chortle that might pass for a fit of giggles. "Hahaha, that's really funny!"

_'Well that's not fair, that joke's hilarious.'_ Boxman thought to himself, glancing away at the menus.

Luckily for the both of them, Venus walks in at that moment. She had restyled her hair into a chin-length bob cut, wearing a pair of black short shorts and a pink cropped hoodie.

"Hey boys~ " She waves with her fingers. Laser body language visibly shifts, looking more annoyed now. "Hope you don't mind, but I already ordered from this awesome place I know!"

"Yeah, sure, glad that you told us before you did." Laser commented sarcastically.

"Aww, darling, I'm certain you will just adore this place! It serves really high quality food, stuff that will take your tongue on a flavor experience! I already paid, so I'll go pick it up real quick, and you guys can get settled in, kay?"

"Sure?" Boxman says, sharing a confused glance with Laser. Both are a little put off by how nice his sister is being.

Venus claps. "Yay~ Be back in a few~" The villainess blows a kiss at the two before turning on her heels and walking away.

* * *

Mr. Logic is still in the makeup room, admiring himself in the mirror. He has put on Laser's helmet, which just barely covers his eyes.

"Ah, and the prize for most accomplished hero goes to LaserLogic! LaserLogic, how do you feel receiving this? Oh, oh this is an honor, really!" Mr. Logic giggled at his imaginary thoughts.

"Now, who was your inspiration? Actually, my inspiration was Laserblast, who taught me-" Logic paused, his sensors picking up movement just outside the door. He quickly threw the helmet off, creating a crash in response.

The robot quietly opens the door, observing Venus walk past, carrying a bottle of Dr. Fizz Soda and a bag of takeout food. He watches curiously as she slowly puts the bag on the ground, and looks quickly around before taking out a small bottle of a pink liquid. She pops open the Dr. Fizz and pours the contents of the small bottle. The pink liquid quickly mixes with the dark brown soft drink, becoming invisible after a few seconds.

"Poifect~" Venus smiles, discarding the needle in a nearby trash can.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Logic snaps, pulling the door open. Venus jumps back, blinking rapidly.

"Logic, sugar pie~ It's so good to see you, it's nearly time for lunch." Venus smiled, as if nothing was wrong.

Mr. Logic narrowed his eyes and puffed out his chest, trying to look intimidating. "I observed what you did, and there is a 91.3 percent that was poison, and 82 percent chance it is for my creator. Explain, or else I will be forced to use physical force."

"What? Why would I want to poison my brother?" Venus asked, appalled by the thought. "Look, darling, I promise it's not a poison; in fact, it's to help my brother."

"What?" Mr. Logic asked, more rudely than his programming would have allowed by gosh darn it he really did not like this lady."

Venus kneels down, leaning close to the robot. "Logic, you're an observant machine. I'm certain you must have noticed the intimate attraction between Laserblast and your master. The lingering glances. The sweet words. The frequent touches."

Mr. Logic's face softened as the villainess continued. He _had _noticed how over the month, Boxman seemed to soften in Laserblast's presence. Mr. Logic had just assumed the two were becoming good friends. But, actual love-

"I know that they would be the perfect pair, but unfortunately they both have blue balls." Venus continued, rolling her eyes at her last statement. "However, my serum should give them just the push to finally get together. All you have to do is stay quiet~"

"I do not believe that is the best course. We would be essentially mind controlling them." Mr. Logic explained, pausing each sentence.

"Oh, no, no! I'm not a monster, I'm a villain~ See, this little elixir just lowers their inhibition for a few hours. It doesn't force them to do anything they don't want to do. And if they really do like each other, no harm, no foul, correct?" Venus asks, tilting her head in an innocent manner.

Mr. Logic stared at the floor, and that at the bottle. Analyzing the chemical contents closer, he could see borrachero was one of the ingredients. Devil's Breath. Logic had read news articles of how a villain used it on heroes to lower their free will and coerce them into committing crimes. However, the borrachero was modified, which may have lessened the effects like Venus said. Or it might have made it stronger.

If Venus _was _telling the truth, it wouldn't necessary be bad, right? It would be like an enzyme to the reaction to speed it up. Still, something about it made the robot's non-existent belly hurt.

"Well..." Before Mr. Logic can finish, Venus puts a finger up to his metal lips, shushing him.

"Shush. Just carry this bottle for me, okay sugar pie? Thanks~" The villainess skips off with the takeout giggling as she does.

Mr. Logic just stands there for a few moments. He rolls his eyes, and then walks towards the dining room with the bottle in both hands.

* * *

"Here we go, boys~ Wagu steak with galaxy truffle shavings and smashed potatoes, served with premium Dr. Fizz~" Venus smiles expectantly, wiggling a little in her seat. She sat a few seats from the two men, who sat right next to each other.

"Heh, premium Dr. Fizz? What did they import it from space?" Boxman says, and Laser snickers in response, playfully hitting him in the shoulder. Mr. Logic pours their drinks, looking very nervous as he did. As soon as both drinks were poured, the robot placed the bottle on the table and quickly races off.

"Don't hate on it until you try it. Now, let's dig in~" Venus calls out, picking up her fork.

Both Laser and Boxman shrug, and began eating.

The superhero smiled as the truffle hit his mouth-cob, it was divine! No wonder Silverspark was always raving about the galaxy truffle pasta she had that one time.

As expected, Boxman began to practically inhale the food, chugging the soda that came with it, and having exactly no table manners. However, Venus ate just as sloppily, despite looking so put together. She held her knife crookedly, chewed loudly, and overstuffed her mouth with food. To Laser, it made her look like a chipmunk with full cheeks.

"Huh, looks like the apples don't fall too far apart from the tree." Laser muttered, though he said so without malice. It was endearing, in a backwards, rustic way.

The hero took a big gulp from his soda, and hummed in surprise. It tasted bubblier than usual-was that part of the premium?

* * *

As the meal progressed, Laser and Boxman both seemed to act normal, though Boxman had slowed his pace considerably.

"It does not look like your plan is working." Mr. Logic quietly commented to Venus, who is watching the two closely.

"Shush, it needs time~" Venus whispered, her eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's happening I can tell!"

Boxman covers his mouth as he burps.

Laser gives the villain a quick look. "Bless you."

"That was a burp."

"Oh." The hero shrugs, and continues eating.

"Yes, that was very romantic moment." Mr. Logic commented.

"You giving me sarcasm, sweetie?" Venus asks, giving him a small pout. Logic just looks away.

The robot's eyes widen and roll into the back of his head as he receives a notification. Logic smiled wide. "Oh, Lad Boxman, fantastic news! The transaction has gone through and the coordinates have been sent."

Laser raised an eyebrow. "Coordinates?"

"Yes; Perfect timing!" Boxman stands up, his chair flying back behind him. "Laser, come on, I want to show you something!" Boxman shoves his chair back and wraps his hand around Laser's forearm. The hero blushes as he is literally dragged from his seat and out of the room in a blur, leaving Venus and Mr. Logic alone.

* * *

"Hey, hey! I can walk myself you know!" Laser manages to get out between laughing fit, as Boxman dragged him into the villain's main office.

"Yeah, yeah, just let this happen." Boxman says casually, letting go of Laser's arm and rustling through his desk's drawers before pulling of a black rectangular object. The smaller man presses a button on the box and puts in on the desk. The box lights up with a white light, briefly blinding Laser, and presents a holographic image of a cave entrance. Looking closely, the hero saw that the cave was filled with multiple orbs-glorbs.

"Are these-" Laser's eyes were wide, as he put his hand through the hologram.

"Yes, they're glorbs! I got the location from a villain who specializes in searching for them for 40,000 technos." Boxman claps, grinning manically.

"40,000? That's a lot of technos!" Laser uttered, even though it wasn't appropriate.

Boxman nodded in agreement. "Yes, and it's a bargain! Finding a reusable source of glorbs is essential in this industry, you know! Much cheaper than buying from a dealer."

"Yeah, I guess." Laser murmured. He had bought his glorbs from a small time dealer, someone his team had dealt with months earlier. Each would cost at least 100 technos, but it was worth it. The hero hadn't gone back to that dealer since Foxtail and Greyman uncovered Laserblast's experiments. It was too much of a risk. "But, wait, don't you already have a source?"

"Well, that's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. I figured that it wasn't fair to you that you couldn't do your glorb research, and since Boxmore's glorb supply was so limited-"

"Wait, are you saying that you bought this for me?" Laser blurted out.

Boxman shrugs, "Well, Professor Venomous, but yes. Consider it compensation for your help."

Laser let out a breathless laugh, fingers curling against the sides of the desk. He picks up the villain and spins him around excitedly, before sitting Boxman down on desk. "That's-that's amazing! Man, thank you!"

"It was nothing for the great Lad Boxman! Those rich idiot villains throw money at everything just to show their status." The villain said boastfully, almost in a joking manner.

Laser placed a hand on the villain's shoulder, the other grasping the side of the desk. "I mean it. You've really done a lot for me, both you and Logic. You helped me when others wouldn't. You're amazing, Boxy. Thank you."

"Heh, obviously." Boxman snorted, and Laser smiled contently. The two stood like that, staring at each other for some time, either not wanting to or afraid to move.

_ **Oh, come on, either kiss him already or leave.** _

Laser moves his hand from the villain's shoulder to cup Boxman's cheek. The robot metal of the eye felt cool to the touch. The hero leaned in as the villain leaned forward, and their lips met.

It was a normal kiss, all things considered- no tongue, nothing interesting to it-but Laser could feel tingles throughout his entire body. It reminded him of that first night, when Laser had been hit with a feeling of awe and amazement that left him thinking _'Damn the consequences, I need to get this guy.'_

As the seconds turned into minutes, the kissing grew into a full on makeout session. The smaller wrapped his leg around Laser's waist, pulling them closer together. As both paused briefly in-between for puffs of air, their kisses grew stronger. Laser felt Boxman's tongue lightly poke his own, which felt very tingly. He hummed in surprise, but widened his mouth in approval.

_Oh cob, this is amazing._

Laser's other hand found itself gliding over his partner's pants. The hero began to poke his fingers under the villain's pants; in an instant, Boxman had pulled away from the kiss, grabbing onto Laser's hand.

"Wait-" Oh cob, Laser thought. He had taken it too far, hadn't he? Crabs, crabs, he messed up, he messed up, he-

"Let's take this to the bedroom. We can be more comfortable in there." Boxman smiled flirtily, rubbing circles into the hero's hand.

Laser let out a breath, a relieved smile gracing his features. "Sounds great."

* * *

For Maize's sake, how long does it take to present a gift?" Venus muttered annoyedly, tapping her fingers against the table. She had long finished her meal, and was sitting boredly back in her seat. "Hey, Logic, can you find John and his darling and bring them back?"

"Okay, but I want you to know that I am doing so out of my own consideration." Mr. Logic commented, clasping his hands together. He walks away, as the villainess glares at him.

"For robot, you're a pretty sassy little man!" Venus calls out, then adds, "I love sassy men~"

* * *

Laserblast had managed to throw off his boots and belt before Boxman pushed him onto the bed. The hero lay flat on the bed, grinning like an idiot as Lad Boxman crawled on top of him. Boxman had already stripped off his shirt, leaving him in his suspenders.

"Cob, your boobs are amazing~" Laser teased, leaning forward and kissing Boxman's "pec." Boxman just rolled his eyes.

"Quiet, you." The hero sat up, allowing the smaller man to unzip his jumpsuit. Laserblast quickly pulled down the top half, revealing the hero's well-built form.

Boxman smirked. "Ha, knew it. Total twunk."

"Twunk?" Laser giggled.

"Hey, it's a genuine compliment." Boxman stated, blowing the hair out of his face. He began sucking at the hero's neck, peppering it in heavy kisses. Each one left a dark red mark- Laser would just have to wear a sweater.

Laser kept on, trying to flirt with the villain. "What-what does it even mean?"

The villain let out a muffled groan, looking up from his task, "Oh, you know. A cross between an attractive, boyish guy and a large, muscular dude." Boxman gives the hero one last kiss on his shoulder, biting it lightly. He proceeded to pull off the rest of the hero's form fitting jumpsuit, with some struggle. He threw it aside, leaving the hero only in his underpants. The villain reached for the band of the boxers, but paused thoughtfully. "Still wanna do this?"

"Course. Wouldn't be here if I didn't." Laser said without hesitation. Laserblast had wanted to do this ever since he met the villain, and he knew Boxman felt the same way.

"Come on, let's do this!" Laser told his lover, reassuring Boxman with a genuine grin. After a few seconds, Boxman nodded in agreement.

**(Warning: The following scene is a lemon scene, meaning it is a sex scene. If you are faint of heart or do not want to view this, skip to the end when you will see a warning like this. You have been warned. Please enjoy...)**

* * *

Slowly, the inventor slide his hands down and grasped the band of Laser's boxers. Pushing it down, Boxman could see that Laser already had hard on, reaching about six inches. It was well trimmed, a pretty pink in a color and the head a flushed red.

"Cob, you're such a tease, aren't you?" Laser ribbed, seeing how Boxman stared admiringly at his length.

Boxman smiled sheepishly, running his chicken hand across Laser's abdomen. Laser grabs Boxman's hand and guides them back down, assisting the villain in pulling off his underwear. Laser threw them aside, propping his legs up and spreading them apart to give his lover room.

The hero grasped the edges of Boxman's underpants and quickly pulled it down. Boxman was about four inches long, though it is rather girthy in size. It was also erect, sitting stiffly just above Laser's own.

"Mm, looking good." Laser muttered lustfully, licking his lips. He cupping Boxman's balls in his hand, giving it a small squeeze. The villain took in a sharp breath, but kept his cool.

Lad Boxman ran his hand up and down Laser's thigh, the latter whom struggled to keep his breath steady. Boxman maintains eye contact with the hero as he grabbed the erection, and began massaging it with his thumb and index finger. Laserblast let out a surprised moan in response, a familiar tingle running through him. The hero, wanting to ensure his partner also enjoyed himself, wrapped his fingers around Boxman's length, stroking it slowly and steadily.

The villain and hero continued to massage each other like this for a few minutes. As Boxman grew more comfortable, he quickened the pace; he was more experienced with this than Laser was. Laser's breathing grew ragged, his pumps becoming more shallow. Boxman just watched, enjoying how his lover writhed in anticipation.

Boxman suddenly stopped, and leaned in close to Laser's face. "Tell me, what do you want me to do to you, Laser?" Boxman whispered, still holding Laser's cock. Laserblast stared wide eyed, letting go of his lover's cock. Pleasure was clouding his mind, but he knew what he wanted.

"S-suck me off..." Laser asked, with Boxman giving him a raised eyebrow. "Please...". Boxman cackled, letting go of the hero's member; Laser whimpered slightly in response. Laser watched closely the villain crawled back down in between the hero's legs. Boxman propped his head close to Laser's cock, using his human hand to lift it up to his lips.

Smirking, the villain licked off a drop of precum, eliciting a delightful moan from his partner. Encouraged by this, the villain proceeded forward.

He wrapped his lips around the head of Laser's cock, the hero let out a sharp, mewling gasp. The hero stared up at the ceiling, his eyes glazing over. Cob, Boxman's tongue worked like magic. It swirled around the head of his cock in a circular motion, occasionally flicking up and down.

After a few seconds this, Boxman began to swallow deeper, bobbing his head up and down. As he did this, Boxman continued to massage Laser's shaft with his thumb, index and middle finger. Laserblast couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly, griping the sheets tightly and toes curlin.

The hero felt like putty in Boxman's hands, but at this point he barely cared about his insecurities. Laserblast loved his man, more than he had ever loved anyone before. Boxman didn't care about his powers or his fighting ability, because he knew Laser for all he was. Boxman and Laserblast saw each other for equals, for who they were.

"Cob...you're...you're amazing, Boxy!" Laser panted, running his hand through his lover's hair. He pushed down slightly, trying to encourage his lover to continue. Boxman glanced up, giving Laser a mischievious, impish look. Laserblast might've had the decency to look embarrassed if he was with someone else. At this point though, all he could focus on was this good feeling and Boxman and how amazing this small man was.

Boxman continued on, nearly reaching the base of Laser's cock. Then, he moved back down the shaft, fangs gliding across the skin. The villain quickly moved back up, his teeth still rubbing against Laser's skin. Laser strained, trying to last a little longer.

"Boxy, Boxy, wait, I have an idea." Laser quickly said, shaking his lover's shoulder. Boxman nodded, pulling his mouth away from Laser's salivia coated length with a pop.

The hero sat up, quietly pushing Boxman on his back. Laser readjusted himself so that he was kneeling on top of Boxman's abdomen, hands laying beside Boxman's head, and his cock on top of the villain's chest. Catching up quickly, Boxman grabbed Laser's cock and placed it between his pectorals.

Laser gave Boxman a smile, trying to look seductive, as he began thrusting himself between the villain's pectorals. The thrusting was softened by Boxman's salivia from before, leaving a trail of clear liquid behind. Lad Boxman squeezed his pectorals together around Laser's length, creating a tightness that aroused Laser even more. Boxman seemed equally aroused by this experience, rubbing his thighs together underneath Laser.

"Doing...doing good?" Laser murmured, pausing in his thrusting. Boxman blinked, a bit of surprised that the hero took the time to ask him that. The villain nodded, causing Laser to smile in relief. The hero continued to thrust, his body leaning farther forward.

"Boxman, I think I…" Laser began, feeling his cock twitch in a telltale manner. He moaned as cum spurted out, covering Boxman's upper chest and the bed. Laser gasped for breath, waves of pleasure rocking his entire body and filling his mind with pure bliss. Slowly, the throbbing in his loins faded, and Laser could focus again.

"Thank you...that was...fantastic Boxy." Laserblast collapsed beside the villain, a tired grin on his face. The hero pulled the smaller man into a deep kiss, which Boxman reciprocates. The kiss lasts for about ten seconds, before Boxman pulls away.

"I'm going to go clean up." Boxman sits up, running his finger along his chest and licking the cum off of it.

"So naughty~" Laser giggles, watching as Boxman jumped off the bed, grabbing his underwear and running to the smaller bathroom attached to the bedroom. Once the door swishes close, Laser sits up himself, looking down at his flaccid cock. He felt a mix of tiredness and elation. Did this mean...

* * *

**(Warning: Okay, the lemon scene is over now. I repeat, the lemon scene is over now. Anyone who did not want to read the lemon scene can now precede to read)**

Laserblast leans over the bed, slowly, grabbing his boxers off the floor and pulling them over his privates. He smiles contentedly, legs laying over the edge of the bed. He could Boxman in the bathroom, the faucet muffledly running.

It took a few seconds for Laserblast to see Mr. Logic in the door. Once the two met eyes, the pair stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The robot had a look of shock, terror, and confusion on his features.

"Logic, I...it's not what he think." Laser finally said, but realized that wasn't the right thing to say. "Okay, it's exactly how it looks, but listen, I..."

Mr. Logic backed away and pressed the button on the other side, closing the door before Laser could finish.

* * *

Mr. Logic panickedly returned to the dining room, where Venus was still sitting.

"I...um...found Laserblast and Lad Boxman." The robot said quietly, his body shaking slightly. Venus takes notice to this, and smirks.

"What, were they doing it~" Venus says in a sing song way. Mr. Logic just looks down, an embarrassed blush spreading across his face. "Oh, my cob, they were, weren't they!"

Venus bursts into laughter, pounding the table. "Oh! Oh cob, they were more repressed than I thought! Oh, wow, wow!"

The villainess trails off in her laughter, gasping for breath.

"It's not funny!" Mr. Logic cries out indignantly, hands turning into fists.

"No, it's not, it's amazing~" Venus props her feet up, taking a big swig of her cup.

The robot takes a moment from his embarrassment and upset to ask, "Should you be drinking that?"

"I'll be fine-I'm immune to the effects of my serum. Course, there's no serum in this, is there?" Venus throws the empty cup back on the floor, glaring at Logic with a 'I know what you did last summer' look. Mr. Logic froze, his entire body jumbling close as he remembered how he had poured out the tainted drink and refilled it with a bottle Boxman had in the fridge. "Well, now we know for sure they really like each other. I'm going to bed."

"It is only 1:30 PM." Logic explains.

"Not what I meant~" Venus sticks her tongue out as she jumps out of her seat and walks off. Logic lets out a frustrated, muffled groan, crossing his arms.


	11. The Serious Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, and Laser and Boxman enter a new normal. Until Venus comes along and ruins everything, as usual.

_A week later..._

Laserblast took a deep breath, the cold air scratching against his throat. He jumped back, narrowly avoiding the large fist slamming into the concrete floor. He looked up, staring at the angry skull in front of him.

Yep, a skull. Laserblast and his teammates were currently fighting a giant, 12 foot human skeleton, with a green gem where its heart should be. It was one of those days.

Looking up, he saw El-Bow and Silverspark on a nearby rooftop, waiting for Laser's signal.

"Okay..." Taking a deep breath, Laserblast fell to his knees and slammed his hand into the ground. A purple energy field surrounded him, growing even larger and larger around him. The skeleton freezes in place, the energy field being positively bone shaking (pun intended). He felt his exhaustion fade, like a shot of adrenaline had been shot into his heart.

Taking advantage of this, both Silverspark and El-Bow leap into the air, aiming for the skeleton's gem. They strike down with a twin elbow strike, an orange fire emitting from their strike as they fall and hit their target.

A hairline crack runs through the gem, and Laser holds his breath. In a second, the gem breaks up into a million little pieces. The skeleton falls apart by the joints, and Laserblast jumps out of the way to avoid being hit by the debris.

"Teammates!" El-Bow and Silverspark yell out, raising their elbows into the air. Silverspark pulls the lucha libre hero into a hug, the blonde smiling so widely her tooth gap is showing.

"We did it we did it!" Silverpark giggled, jumping up and down. El-Bow looks a little surprised, his arms raised to his eyes before he wraps her arms around her waist.

Laserblast pays no mind to this, using a small broom and a dustpan to gather the shards of the gem. He turns to Rippy Roo, raising the dust pan. "Ready?"

"Buh buh!" Rippy Roo nods, opening her pouch with her tail. The human pours the shards into the pouch, throwing the broom and dustpan in for good measure.

Rippy Roo shudders as she closes her pouch, "Buh buh buh."

"Yeah, that guy was gross." Laser agrees. "Hopefully some grub will fix that."

The hero turns to the two junior members, who are only a couple of feet away. He notices Silverspark twirling her hair and rubbing El-Bow's arm, in a way that looked more intimate than friends. "El-Bow, Sparks, you coming?"

"Oh, sure thing Laser!" Silverspark calls out, grabbing El-Bow's wrist and pulling him off towards their teammates.

* * *

A hour later, Laseblast was sitting in POINT's commissary, munching at his salad. It was one of the few things he could make (it didn't require any heating device). The last time he had tried to use the stove...well, no one could be perfect at everyone.

He had eaten half his meal, when his flip phone buzzed to life. Laser swallowed the last of his meal, side glancing at the phone on the table. He flipped it open, finding he had a new message.

_HELLO, LAWRENCE. I HOPE THAT YOU SLEPT OPTIMALLY LAST NIGHT._

Mr. Logic. Of Course. The robot still used Lad Boxman's phone, but the hero could always tell who it was due to Logic typing in all caps. Laser smiled as he typed out and sent his response.

_Hey, Logic. I did sleep okay, thanks for asking. What's up-is there an emergency order?_

It only took a few seconds for the robot to send back a response.

_NOT AT THE MOMENT. HOWEVER, LAD BOXMAN'S SISTER DEMANDED THAT I ASK, AND THIS IS HER EXACT WORDS, "WHEN WILL TALL, DARK, AND HANDSOME WILL BE BACK TO BANG MY BROTHER?"_

Laserblast crossed his legs and leaned over in his seat.

_ Tell her to mind her own business. _

After what happened between the hero and his partner- his new 'boyfriend'- a week ago, Venus had immediately taken to mock the pair with lewd jokes and attempts to push them together, finding the entire situation amusing. The hero tolerated it, since she _had _promised not to tell anyone, but it was still very annoying. It paled in comparison to the other things she'd done- interrupting board meetings to flirt with the members, taking shipments for her own needs, and forcing Logic to design her new outfits.

He had no idea how people could survive such horrid behavior from siblings.

A new text notification appeared, pulling Laser out of his thoughts.

_Hey Laser baby~ It's Boxy just saying that I love you and can't wait to see you so I can get you unclothed and dhuaibtudhwur_

What? Laser scrunched up his nose, wondering what was going on. A moment later, Boxman sent a new message.

_PLEASE DISREGARD THAT LAST MESSAGE, LAWRENCE. VENUS TOOK THE PHONE FROM ME, BUT I WAS ABLE TO TACKLE HER TO THE GROUND AND TAKE IT BACK_

Laser rolled his eyes and scoffed at Venus's childish antics.

"Who ya talking to?" Laser lets out a total manly squeak, fumbling with his phone anxiously. It nearly falls onto the ground, but he catches it before it can. Laser finally shut it, and turns to see Silverspark, leaning in close with her hands behind her back. He covered his phone screen with his hand, desperate to keep it secret.

"N-no one!"

"Yeah, suuurrreee..." Silverspark rolls her eyes, a knowing smile on her face. "Is it the guy you've been obsessing about?"

Laser blushed. The morning after he had been with Boxman, he had to tell someone what happened. How he felt. Silverspark had been the one who would be most understanding. Silverspark had been surprisingly understanding, and in fact was rather supportive of Laser's newfound feelings for the man. Of course, she didn't know who this mystery guy was, or that Laser had actually slept with the villain.

"Eh, yeah. Kind of." Laser admitted. Silverspark giggled, taking a seat beside the hero.

"Knew it~ You're so obvious, Laser!" Silverspark rests her head in her hands, looking at her ex wide eyed. "Soooo, what's he like?"

"It's hard to describe him. He's passionate and independent and talented and- he's just so wild, you know?" Laser sighed happily at just the thought of Boxman, sitting back in his chair.

"Wait, who's wild?" El-Bow asks, having just entered the commissary a second ago. Laser sits upright in his seat, snapping his head at his teammate.

"Oh, no one. Just talking about some of the villains we've fought recently." Silverspark answers, while giving Laser a subtle wink.

"Mmm, okay." El-Bow answers, not sure if he believes it or not. He pulls out a chair and sits next to the blonde."So, uh, don't you guys think that Doctor Greyman's mission is taking a little longer than it should?"

"What, you think he's in danger? Nah, you shouldn't be so worried, El-Bow. Dad's a senior POINT member, he can handle himself. Plus, not like this is the first time he's gone on these types of missions." Laser comments, poking at his meal a bit. When he grew up, especially when Laser began attending POINT Prep, Doctor Greyman seemed to go on secret missions for weeks at a time, leaving the human alone.

The only bad thing about this was Foxtail. She had been leader all week, a week of a passive-aggressive nightmare. Laser could see now that she did have a point in getting mad (though he definitely wasn't saying he was wrong) but forcing him to wash the dishes every day had been too much!

"What Laser means is that Doctor Greyman is intelligent and resourceful, and if something happens, we'll help him." Silverspark explains, seeing how concerned the lucha libre hero looked. She grabbed El-Bow's hand and runs her thumb over his knuckles. "Still, you're so sweet when you're worried~"

El-Bow turns a bright red and averts his eyes. "I-uh-I-uh-" The lucha libre hero suddenly stands up. "I'LL GO GET US A SANDWICH!"

And with that, he sprinted off. Silverspark smiled, waving to him even after he can't see her.

"So...you and El-Bow, huh?" Laser smirked, one corner of his mouth turning upward mischievously.

"Oh, shut up you!" The blonde giggles, covering her mouth with the palm of her hands. She does not bother hiding the pink on her cheeks.

Laser rolls his eyes, taking a big bite of his dinner.

"Uh, guys..." El-Bow begins, backing towards the two. He points to the TV hanging above, which had been on and on mute at this point. "You should take a look at this."

* * *

Back at Boxmore, Venus was curled up on the couch, flipping through the channels. She wore a matching pink sweatshirt and sweatpants, which already had her name embroidered on it (thanks to Logic). Boxman wandered in, rubbing his back.

"Agh, my back!" Boxman jumps on the couch. "Ugh, today is really busy!"

"Is that what's hurting your back? Or was it from this morning when you and-hey!" Venus cried out, as Boxman swiped the remote from her hands.

"Ah, maybe some TV will calm my nerves." Lad Boxman enters a channel number in. It only takes a few seconds before Boxman let out an angry groan, flapping his arms dramatically, while Venus giggles. "Oh, curses!"

"What's the matter, friend?" Mr. Logic asks, having just fetched a basket of laundry from the dryer.

"The matter is that my dumb sister is all over the news!" Boxman states, turning up the volume while Logic begins folding the basket of laundry. As Logic folds, he watches the tv in mild interest

_"This is junior reporter Dynamite Watkins of Action News 52!" The reporter on the couch announces with gusto. 'Dynamite Watkins' had light brown skin and short light purple hair that is in pigtails. She is wearing black lipstick, purple eyeliner, and a purple dress suit. _

_"Breaking News Story! There has been a jailbreak from POINT Maximum Security Prison! You heard me right, a jailbreak! Sources say that the dastardly level -3 villain, known only as Venus, escaped by squeezing herself through the food slot and somehow managed to evade the numerous guards surrounding the prison." _

_A mugshot appears in the upper right corner of the villainess. It seems to be from when Venus first got arrested. The prisoner number is hanging around her neck, and despite the bloody and scratched face, she is able to give the camera a sexy, pouty look._

_Dynamite Watkins continued, "Venus is best known for her attack on Neo Riot City, where she used her love serum on over a dozen heroes, and was finally captured by level 8 hero Laserblast. When asked to comment on the escape, the head of POINT only said that they are doing everything they can to locate the villain. However, the situation raises questions on how secure the prison truly is, if a low level villain can escape so easily. _ _The hero producing organization has offered a huge cash reward for anyone with information, so if you spot her, call-"_

Mr. Logic shuts the tv off, his AI being automatically connected to the television.

"Hey!" Boxman huffs, jumping out of his seat.

The robot shakes his head. "There is no need to concern yourself with that, friend. It will only make you upset." Mr. Logic picks up a pair of POINT issued boxers. He quickly places it to the side, so Boxman doesn't see them and get embarrassed. "Though, there is no reason to be upset. This situation will increase your sister's notoriety, which will also reflect well on you."

"Might even get a few dates too~" Venus says, twirling a long piece of hair as she lays back. "You know, I actually did squeeze myself through the food slot. Tight squeeze, but I love tight squeezes~"

Boxman facepalms. "Ugh, this is exactly why I don't want people to know I'm related to you."

"Aww, it's not like I'm the only villain who likes to flirt Boxy~" Venus argues, laying her head on top of her brother's shoulder. Boxman scrunches his face and pushes Venus off him.

"But you're the only one who takes it this far." Boxman fires back.

Venus shrugs, not having an argument for that. "True."

Mr. Logic pauses, laying down a folded towel and looking up. "It is odd, though. The news says that she escaped yesterday, yet your sister has been free for nearly a week. Why would the organization lie, and why wait so long to report the event?" Mr. Logic openly ponders, tapping his chin with his finger.

"Don't concern yourself with it, it will only make you upset." Boxman answers back, repeating Logic's words in a mocking tone.

"You are correct. Thank you for the advice, Lad Boxman!" Logic innocently smiles, not comprehending the mocking tone his creator intended.

Lad Boxman opens his mouth to retort, but is interrupted by a _whooshing _sound, followed by the pounding of boots against the ground.

"Boxman!" Laser calls out, pulling himself into the room by the doorframe. The hero was panting, clearly having ran the entire way here."Did you watch the news?!"

"You mean about my sister's escape? Yes, yes I did." Boxman sighs, pushing himself off the couch to meet Laser.

"Oh, I really don't understand the big deal~" Venus groans, crossing her arms.

Laser glares at the brunette. "The big deal is, sooner or later, someone's gonna connect those junkjellies with Boxmore, and realize how you two are connected!"

"That **is **a genuine concern." Mr. Logic states, raising a finger to accentuate his point.

"Pfft! That won't happen darling! I set the junkjellies to self destruct if anyone tampers with it!" Venus says, pulling a Dr. Fizz from Mr. Logic's chest, which is filled with ice, and pops it open casually."

* * *

_Point Laboratory..._

A scientist is standing over the junkjelly, holding a scapel in one hand. He tilts his head, trying to find a point on entry. Finally he settles on the bottom of the junkjelly, lifting it up by a tentacle and pushing the scapel in it.

Without warning, the junkjelly explodes into a pink mist, and the scientist blinks in surprise, not sure what just happened.

* * *

"Besides, no one outside of you three boys know I'm Johnny's flesh and blood! There's no record of it in POINT's system." Venus explains, taking a look sip of the soda afterwards. "There's no reason anyone would even check Boxmore for me~ And if they haven't tracked me already, chance's are they won't anytime soon."

"I...guess that makes some sense." Laser admits, though he still looks peeved at the villainess.

"See~ Trust your friend Venus!" The female smirks, taking another long gulp of the soda, tilting her head back as she does.

Laser scoffs, and grabs Boxman's hand. "Ugh, whatever. Come on, Boxy. As long as I'm here, let's get to work."

Lad Boxman nods, "Ah, yes. Let's."

The hero and villain exit the room, and Mr. Logic resumes folding the clothes.

"...They're heading in the opposite direction of the lab." Venus comments, having waited to see if the robot would comment on it himself.

* * *

**(Warning: Lemon Scene Ahead) **

Boxman had the foresight to lock the door behind him before he pulled down the taller man by the neck of his shirt and delivers a long, deep kiss.

"Cob, today's been just drule without you." Laser moaned, giving Boxman another kiss before sitting himself on the couch. He unbuckled his jeans, setting the belt to the side as Boxman took off his shoes. "I definitely need a Lad Boxman certified pick me up."

"Aww, you missed me?" Boxman asked flirtatiously, rubbing Laser's shoulder. Laser hummed, feeling his aching shoulders cry in relief.

"That, and your great dick." Laser cooed, laying on his back against the arm of the couch.

"Heh, flirt." Boxman says, helping pull down the hero's pants and underwear. Laser lets him, watching the villain work. Ever since that first night, the two had been together any chance they could-it was like an addiction. Laser wasn't sure what it was, but it certainly wasn't just friends anymore. And honestly, the hero didn't want to think about it and ruin a good thing.

Lad Boxman throws Laser's clothes to the floor, and Laser shifts his legs so they straddle the villain's abdomen. Boxman happily hummed, aware of how strong and toned the hero's legs are.

"Mmm, I am so tired. Today was such a workout." Laser complained, feeling the siren call of sleep.

"Ah, well just let me do the work then~" Boxman tells the hero, adjusting his body to face the hero. He conjures a round tube from under the couch cushions. He squirts a dot of the pink liquid onto his thumb, rubbing it onto his index and middle finger.

"Do we even need lube?" "Oh, we need lube." Boxman states with certainty in his voice. Boxman pulled Laser's leg on top of the back of the couch, and began massaging the hero's asshole with his lube covered fingers. He pushed slow, methodical circles, relaxing Laser's opening considerably.

"Mmm, that's nice~" Laser cooed, feeling heat rising to his cheeks and his shaft stiffening.

"Fun's only just begun." Boxman says, pulling his fingers away and squirting a generous amount of lube onto his length.

The hero, thinking quick, leans forward. "Wait. Let me do it." Laser wraps his hands around Boxman's cock and began moving them up and down, spreading the lube across the villain's member. Laser glances up, smirking when he sees Boxman's shallow breathing.

After a minute of this, the villain's entire shaft had a bright shine to it. Boxman adjusts his position to sit on his knees, looking Laser in the eyes. "Okay, you ready? Just tell me if you want to stop."

"So ready." Laser said. The villain nodded, and wrapped his hands around Laser's large thighs for support. Laserblast let out a quiet gasp, feeling Boxman pushing into him. His asshole strained to contain the villain's girthy dick, even with the lube slickening the opening. Suddenly, Laserblast felt a sharp pain through his body.

The hero's entire body tensed up, and he quickly pushed against Boxman's chest. Boxman paused, pulling out slightly. Laser clenched his teeth, trying to regain his composure. "I'm fine, I'm good. Keep going."

Boxman resumed pushing, until Laser could feel the villain's balls against him. Once Boxman had fully entered Laser, the villain began thrusting.

Laser shuddered in response to the stimulation. His thighs began squeezing together around Boxman, which the villain thoroughly enjoyed.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Boxman muttered, slowly his thrusting.

"What-_ pant-_what do you mean?"

"That I'm actually here, doing this with someone as hot as you." Boxman explains, squeezing one of Laser's thighs.

Laser smiled, holding back a moan. "Ha, I can't believe you actually want to deal with me. I mean, look at you. So much raw power and resolve. You are going to make an amazing villain."

"Laser..." Boxman smirked, then wrapped his hand around Laser's cock and gave the head a long lick. Laserblast let out a delighted cry, gripping the side of the couch. Lad Boxman resumed thrusting. The villain also kept his hand wrapped around Laser's length, running it up and down in sync with his thrusting.

"Oh, yes, Boxy!" The hero whined, staring up at the ceiling. "I think...I'm about to cum..."

"That's good, me too..." Boxman murmurs, staring down at his work.

Laser felt his prostate cry out as Boxman hit the sweet spot, and let out thick strands of cum. It landed on his stomach, which no doubt would stain his outfit.

A few seconds later, Boxman came as well, with Laser curling his toes as he felt the hot seed squirt inside him.

The hero panted, feeling Boxman pull out of him with a huff. Lad Boxman collapses next to the hero, laying his head onto the hero's chest.

"Think that's the quickest you've came this week." Laser commented tiredly, his entire body feeling loose and relaxed.

"I'll take it as a compliment." Boxman chuckles, running his hand down Laser's V.

**(Okay, Lemon Scene Over)**

* * *

Laserblast stood in the mirror, having just stepped out of the shower. The mirror was steamed up, making it hard to see his reflection.

He grabbed the towel, and began drying himself off.

_ **"What are you doing** _ _ **?"** _

Laser jumped back, and when he looked in the mirror saw his reflection. But it wasn't his reflection, not exactly.

"Get out." Laser groaned out, not even asking who this thing was. Subconsciously, he already knew.

_**"You're an idiot, you know. This is exactly what I said would happen, and you're letting it happen to you. To us." **_The reflection shuddered in disgust. _**"Cob, I can't believe you're letting him touch us that way. He's disgusting."**_

"Well, I don't care! This is the first time I've actually enjoyed myself, and I'm going to keep this going as long as I can." Laser whispered, wrapping the towel around his waist.

_ **"Let me ask you-has he ever said he loved you yet? Or even, that he cared for you?" ** _

Laser stayed silent.

**_"Yes, that's what I thought." _**The reflection cackled, then disappeared, leaving Laser staring at himself.

* * *

Mr. Logic had entered the room Venus had taken for her own. He scrunched his robotic face up; the villainess could give Boxman a run for his money in uncleanliness. The sheets had been thrown off the bed, clothes were stuffed in the corner, and she lay her makeup haphazardly on her desk.

A robot's job is never done, it seems. With a sigh, he began working.

He tucked in the sheets with immaculate accuracy, making sure it is as even as possible, and fluffed the pillows. He gathered the clothing, with some disdain, into the basket he placed under his arm.

He reached the desk, and began straightening up the makeup alphabetically. As he began, his hand brushed against a set of documents laying to the side.

"Oh, my!" Mr. Logic moaned, seeing the papers covered in foundation and blush. Brushing it off, his eyes scanned the paper briefly.

The robot froze in place, as he absorbed the significance of the document. He dropped the laundry basket, allowing the clothing to spill back onto the ground. Gathering the papers in his hands, he rushed out of the room in a panic, muttering under his breath, "Oh cob, oh cob, oh cob..."

* * *

Lad Boxman and Laserblast had just gotten their clothes back on when Mr. Logic rushed in, not even bothering to knock.

"Lad Boxman, Lad Boxman!" The robot cries out, waving his hands panickedly.

"What? Logic, what's wrong?" The roboticist questions, a look of concern flashing across his face.

"iwasinyoursistersroomandifoundthesedocumentsandyouneedtoseethissiritpertainstolaserblastandhisteam-" Mr. Logic raced, going so fast neither human can comprehend it. Lad Boxman rushes over, laying his hands on the robot's shoulders.

"Mr. Logic, slow down! Explain slowly." Boxman says in a commanding, yet assuring manner. Shutting his mouth, Mr. Logic shoves the papers into his creators chest with a 'meep' sound.

The villain scans the document, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Laser leans over, trying to see himself what it says. After just a few seconds, Boxman freezes, squeezing the papers in his hand.

"What's up, does it say anything interesting?" Laserblast asks, his head tilted slightly. Boxman doesn't respond, which alarms the hero. "Boxy?"

Boxman takes a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes briefly before he turns to the taller man, a nervous smile gracing his features. "Laser, you know how my sister has her connections in the villain world, right?"

"She only says it, like, every day." Laserblast states with an eyeroll.

"Well, apparently she has a connection with a-ah, slaver group that deal in the area. And, it seems that, Venus had this group help her escape from POINT, she helped them kidnap a member of POINT so that they could sell them at a party."

"Okay? I'm glad you guys let me know, but it's not like there's no panic. I don't know everyone at POINT." Laser explained. Boxman only grows more nervous, with Logic clasping his hands to his sides.

"Well, the-ah-funny thing is, you do know this guy. It seems that my sister had a hand in kidnapping Doctor Greyman."

"...My father?!" Laser choked out, eyes wide as saucers. The villain nods.

"Correct, Boxman. But, the good news is that we know where this deal will occur, so we can intercept it and rescue your father." Mr. Logic explains, stepping forward. "It is occurring tomorrow night, at approximately 11 at night, so..."

Laserblast didn't pay attention to what the robot was saying, but focused on how he had told El-Bow how dad was a senior member and could handle himself and that he had been gone cob knows how long at the mercy of these people.

"...ser? You okay?" Boxman asked, rubbing Laser's arm comfortingly. Laserblast snaps it away, clutching his head.

"This-this is insane! We need to tell the team! We need to tell POINT!"

"I wouldn't recommend that." Venus called out, standing in the door. "Dominator is a very perceptive guy. If he even sniffs a whiff of trouble, he'll take off and you won't see your daddy again~"

Laserblast glares at the female, "Why should we trust you? You're the only who caused this in the first place!"

"And without me, you won't get out of it." Venus fires back, walking over to the three. "Look, Dominator knows me, and he won't be suspicious if I show up with you guys."

"Why are you helping us, anyhow?"

"Because my brother wants to help you." Venus states plainly, crossing her arms. "So, what will it be? Want my help or not?"


	12. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Update after a month-long hiatus

** _Hey everyone, it's me again. It's been a month since I last posted, but I want to assure you all this fanfiction isn't dead! _ **

** _I've been really excited by all the reviews I've been getting, and working on a new chapter. However, I've been busy with school (started my first year of college!) and was obsessed with the Mass Effect trilogy._ **

** _However, with Thanksgiving Break, I hope to finally get over the hump and end this hiatus. Rest assured, I have plenty of big ideas for this fanfiction, so don't give up hope yet!_ **

** _Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, this was inspired by Batneko's comic on tumblr, so go check her out! She's also here on AO3! Thanks, and have a great day!


End file.
